


La libertad y la oscuridad

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués titulado A liberdade e a escuridao, de Giuliacci. El fic es una adaptación swanqueen de la película de los ochenta, Lady Halcón. Una maldición pesa sobre nuestras heroínas, siempre juntas, pero siempre separadas. ¿Podrán romper esa maldición? ¿Por qué fueron malditas?





	1. La pequeña cabaña

 

Las noches han sido muy frías en las últimas semanas y la vida en aquella región no era fácil. Los impuestos aumentaban, la cosecha no siempre era suficiente para suplir las necesidades y el comercio comenzaba a debilitarse. Era mejor criar algunas gallinas, intentar cultivar algunas verduras y frutas detrás de la cabaña y tener cuidado para que el caballo no sufriera ningún accidente o cayera enfermo, pues era el único modo de llegar a cualquier parte. Hacía diez días había estado en el pueblo, pero no había conseguido mucho, solo un puñado de harina, un pequeño saco de grano y parte de una piel de oso para poner en la cama. Tenía aún que limpiar el horno de barro que estaba junto a la casa, pues podría hacer algunos panes, conseguiría harina, sus gallinas daban poco, pero ayudaban y la leche la podía conseguir en la cabaña más cercana donde vivían una pareja de campesinos, pero aún así era lejos y lo tendría que hacer la próxima vez que bajara al pueblo.

La neblina aún estaba baja cuando comenzó a coger madera para la chimenea, tenía que colocarla dentro de la cabaña o el rocío de la mañana la dejaría húmeda e inservible. Allí dentro, una modesta cabaña que no tenía muchos atractivos. Una cama de madera cubierta con paja y repleta de pieles estaba pegada a una pared y a su lado, una mesa con una silla vieja donde se podía ver una vela por la mitad, al lado algunos papeles, pluma y tinta. Un fogón hecho de piedra aún mantenía un poco el calor y sobre él dos pequeños cazos donde había una sopa de la noche anterior y un poco de té verde. La chimenea también mantenía el calor de toda una madrugada encendida.

Necesitaba también agua dentro de la cabaña y cuando iba a coger un poco de allí cerca, escuchó un batir de alas y miró hacia arriba. Allí estaba ella en la paja del tejado de la cabaña.

-¿Hoy el sol está tardando, no?- sonrió hacia la magnífica ave que se posicionaba de forma imponente como si observara todos sus pasos por los alrededores. Un águila real de plumas marrones con reflejos dorados se quedaba ahí toda la mañana. Siempre  era así, todos los días, una era la compañía de la otra, cuidando la cabaña todo el tiempo para mantenerla caliente las noches de invierno y cultivar lo que era necesario en el verano. Durante tres largos años era esa la rutina de aquel lugar. De vez en cuando sobrevolaba el claro donde se erigía la cabaña, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba al acecho o la acompañaba en sus visitas a la aldea.

En ese día, estaba ansiosa de que llegara la hora del almuerzo para saborear aquella sopa que estaba en el fogón. No le iba importar hacer otra cosa, pues pretendía ir a cazar por la tarde. Sí, quizás un conejo o incluso una perdiz, si había suerte. Tenía algunas hierbas que podría usar como condimento y dejar aún más sabrosa la cena. Con ese pensamiento, iba arrastrando su gastado vestido gris por el suelo de la cabaña para terminar su trabajo a tiempo de conseguir lo que quería: una buena pieza de caza para cenar. Ya tenía suficiente madera para aquella noche. Miró hacia un gran crucifijo de madera colgado en la pared de la cabaña y sonrió como si diera las gracias. Cogió el cubo y se dirigió al pozo a coger más agua para llenar los cántaros y dejaría agua caliente en el fogón más tarde. De hecho, mucho trabajo para apenas una mujer que no mostraba mucha destreza con hachas o bestias, mucho menos espadas. Vivir allí, sola, probablemente era algo difícil y peligroso. Quien la viera trabajando durante todo el día podría jurar que su despreocupación era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de comer un poco, cogió una daga, cuerda y una honda. Ya había dejado algunas trampas en el bosque, tenía que ver si habían dado resultado y después intentaría alcanzar algún animal pequeño con las bolitas de metal que un herrero del pueblo le había dado- sabía tirar muy bien, las presas no solían escapar a su puntería. Estaba ansiosa por saber lo que la suerte le depararía como pieza de caza aquella tarde. Caminando por los arbustos, se dirigió hacia una de sus trampas y vio que, de hecho, algo había caído en ella, pues un gruñido ahogado venía de dentro de un agujero cavado en suelo que, evidentemente había cubierto con hojas para cazar a su presa. Grande fue su celebración al mirar dentro del agujero: un pequeño cerdo estaba retorciéndose. Sin pensar, cogió la honda y apuntó- aquel animal sería alimento, quién sabe, para casi una semana. Cogió la cuerda y descendió hasta él, le amarró las patas y se lo llevó a casa. Limpiar y separar las partes que serían la porción de aquella  noche y conservar el resto. Tenía que ser rápida, pues la tarde ya estaba cayendo y pronto se haría de noche, no podía retrasarse.

Pronto un humo denso comenzó a salir de la chimenea de la cabaña. Encendió la chimenea, cerró todas las ventanas. Un olor a guiso invadió el lugar.

Más tarde, quizás una o dos horas después de anochecer, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un aullido de lobo inundó todo el claro escuchándose también en la aldea cercana.

Una sombra caminaba por el sendero y se estremeció al escuchar aquel aullido. Divisó una cabaña delante y caminó rápido hacia ella. Estaba todo en silencio, tuvo miedo, pero llamó a la puerta. Insistió dos veces más y desde dentro llegó una voz femenina.

-¿Quién es?

-Por favor, necesito abrigo- dijo el muchacho desde el lado de fuera con los brazos cruzados intentando calentarse inútilmente.

-No puedo abrir, aquí no hay sitio

-Me estoy congelando de frío, señora. Puedo pagar con mi trabajo mañana por la mañana

-Vete, por favor- suplicó la voz desde dentro de la cabaña.

De repente, él escuchó, proveniente de unos arbustos, un ruido que se acercaba. Miró hacia atrás, pero en la oscuridad poco consiguió divisar, y entonces se alzó un gruñido fuerte y prolongado desde donde provenía el ruido. El muchacho comenzó a desesperarse y llamó más fuerte a la puerta.

-¡Por favor, señora! ¡Aquí fuera hay un lobo!- cuando él se dio cuenta de que el ruido y el gruñido estaban justo tras él, la puerta se abrió deprisa y la claridad de la chimenea cegó sus ojos por algunos segundos. Notó que fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba detrás de él, había desaparecido hundiéndose de nuevo en los arbustos. Se frotó los ojos y enfocó su visión. Una mujer con un vestido azul oscuro estaba parada en la puerta de la cabaña mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito un lugar para pasar la noche, no conseguí nada en el pueblo y vi esta cabaña, pero parece que algo me estaba persiguiendo- ella hizo una señal con la cabeza para que él entrara y, antes de cerrar la puerta, miró hacia el bosque donde había surgido el ruido del animal y sonrió.

-No te preocupes…- dijo la mujer –Estás seguro aquí- se dirigió a un gran baúl que estaba cerca de la chimenea y lo abrió. De allí sacó un largo arco con su aljaba que tenía casi doce flechas –Esto es para mantenerme segura de ti- dijo con voz grave y firme. Se encaminó al otro lado de la cabaña y señalo el fogón –Hay comida si tienes hambre y puedes dormir aquí…- apuntó un viejo banco de madera cerca de la chimenea que tenía una piel estirada sobre él.

El muchacho cogió un plato y se sirvió un poco del guiso. La carne de cerdo estaba condimentada con un poco de sal y muchas hierbas, se sentó en el mismo banco donde iba a dormir y allí mismo comió con tal rapidez que llamó la atención de la mujer.

-¡Sí que tienes hambre!

-Hace unos días que no como nada, solo he bebido agua de un riachuelo cercano.

Ella observó al joven, un pobre muchacho que vagaba sin familia. No tendría más de dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

-Henry, señora. Gracias por la comida, está muy buena- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y levantando el plato. Ella apenas asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su cama. Se sentó y se recostó en el cabecero, dejando su arco a su alcance.

-Duerme, chico, mañana estarás en pie muy temprano para pagar por la comida y la cama- cerró los ojos, pero se acordó de algo –no te preocupes por el lobo, siempre está por aquí

Él miró asustado a la mujer, que decía aquello con total tranquilidad. Miró a su alrededor y observó la casa a través de la luz de la chimenea. Se envolvió como pudo en aquella piel y se quedó encogido en el banco, pero incluso con aquella incomodidad todo estaba bien- había comido aquella noche y no sentía el frío que había sentido en las últimas noches. Cerró los ojos escuchando el aullido del lobo, más cerca que la primera vez, pero recordó lo que le había dicho la mujer y pronto se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, escuchó un ruido proveniente de fuera de la cabaña. Alguien estaba cortando madera. Se levantó, cogió una taza, un poco de té verde que había en el fogón y permanecía caliente y se encaminó a la puerta y vio a una mujer realizando con dificultad aquella tarea. Ella se detuvo y vio que él la estaba observando.

-Bueno, creo que ahora puedes continuar tú donde yo lo he dejado mientras voy a buscar agua- tiró el hacha y el muchacho casi no la coge a tiempo antes de que le diera en el pecho.

-Buenos días, señora

-Buenos días. ¿Has bebido algo caliente?

-Sí, señora- él estaba receloso ante aquella mujer -¿Dónde está la otra?- ella no le respondió y entró en la cabaña. El muchacho cogió el hacha en sus manos y se puso a cortar la madera. Ella regresó y él volvió a preguntar –Señora, anoche había otra mujer aquí. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- preguntó seca

-Me gustaría agradecerle que me dejara quedarme y no ser atacado por el lobo.

-¿Lobo?- rio- Debes haber imaginado cosas…- antes que pudiera responderle, ella continuó –Ella no estará aquí hoy, más tarde, seguramente. Pretendes marcharte, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- tartamudeó –Terminó de cortar la madera y si quiere la entró en la cabaña- ella lo miró con desconfianza, se colocó las manos en la cintura y preguntó

-¿Eso es un pretexto para quedarte?

-No tengo a donde ir, señora, si pudiera trabajar a cambio de comida y un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche, le estaría agradecido.

-Eso los veremos más tarde- miró durante un momento al chico y después desapareció puerta adentro dejando al muchacho fuera perdido en sus pensamientos.

Había mucha madera para cortar y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que podía trabajar, así que, quería haber terminado aquella gran pila para cuando la mujer volviera. Vio un gran pájaro en el cielo que captó su atención por algunos minutos. Lanzó el hacha sobre la madera y observó cómo el águila se posaba en el borde del pozo de agua. Ella abrió sus alas, balanceó la cabeza, se agitó y después se quedó inmóvil observando también. Cortó un poco más de manera. La mujer apareció por detrás de la cabaña cargando algunas papas y hojas verdes. Paso por su lado seria, con la cabeza gacha y apresada, pero cuando vio al águila, sonrió, se detuvo un momento y habló con el animal.

-¡Buenos días! Hoy tenemos compañía, ¿eh?- miró en dirección al muchacho y entró en la cabaña.

Algunas horas después, él apoyó el hacha en la verja y caminó hacia el pozo. El águila ya no estaba allí, pero pudo verla durante toda la mañana volando cerca. Cogió un poco de agua y bebió, después se lavó las manos  y el rostro. Se secó con las mangas de la gastada y sucia camisa, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se sentó cerca de la leña cortada y apilada, después llevaría buena parte de esta a la cabaña para guardarla. La mujer apareció y caminó hacia él.

-Si quieres almorzar antes de guardar la leña…- se limpiaba las manos en el delantal –Estoy pensando si puedes quedarte o no, necesito confiar en ti. Últimamente no aparecen muchas personas que merezcan confianza, pero vamos a ver cómo te portas. Hoy llevarás la madera adentro y te enseñaré cómo limpiar los canteros de atrás- señaló la parte trasera de la cabaña –Si da tiempo, iremos a la aldea.

Él concordó con todo lo que se dijo sin excepción alguna. Estaba feliz, pues pasaría otra noche al abrigo.

 


	2. El importante objeto

Henry observaba a la mujer caminar de aquí para allá. No era muy alta, cabellos negros y ojos castaños. Tenía una cicatriz en el labio superior y un semblante siempre preocupado, como si tuviera la responsabilidad de dejar el sitio siempre arreglado. Preparó el caballo, colocó dos cestos sobre él y los llenó con algunas verduras y manzanas- quizás consiguiera cambiar estas por algún otro alimento o cualquier otra cosa que necesitara. El muchacho la acompañó a la parte de atrás de la cabaña y fue entonces cuando vio los rebosantes manzanos. Había cuatro o cinco y todos repletos de manzanas rojas, grandes, parecían suculentas.

-Puedes probar, si quieres, tenemos muchas- sonrió la mujer

-Señora, aún no sé su nombre- dijo él caminando hasta uno de los manzanos. Cogió una de las frutas que estaba a su alcance.

-Es Regina- percibió que otra pregunta vendría, pero se adelantó- Vamos pronto al pueblo antes de que se haga más tarde. Es un largo camino- él salió apresado con la manzana en la mano ya por la mitad y ella iba delante arrastrando a Eclipse por las riendas. Le dio al muchacho una capa pesada con una capucha muy parecida a la que ella usaba y partieron hacia la aldea.

Durante todo el camino, Regina quiso saber de dónde era Henry y por qué estaba vagando, perdido, por aquella región. El muchacho le dijo que no recordaba a sus padres, pues desde que tenía uso de razón, vagaba por los caminos y senderos de las aldeas. Siempre estaba viajando y conseguía comida y reposo a cambio de trabajo, así que conocía toda aquella región desde Roma a Trento, no muy lejos de allí, pero era la mayor y la más cercana que Regina conocía. El trayecto hasta la aldea era bonito, con el césped verde a ambos lados y el bosque cerrado que, cada cierto tiempo, se extendía hasta el borde del camino proyectando las grandes sombras de los árboles por el camino. En un determinado punto, a la derecha, una rocosa ladera ascendí abrupta sobre los campos y, bien en lo alto, una construcción de piedra se erguía y, por los cálculos de Henry, estaba lejos de ellos, pero podría ser notada desde una gran distancia en cualquier dirección.

-¿Qué es aquello?- quiso saber, pues era la primera vez que pasaba por allí durante el día y no había percibido antes aquella construcción. Regina miró seria hacia lo alto y luego bajó la mirada fijándolos en el camino.

-Aquello es el infierno, Henry.

Algunos metros más adelante se tropezaron con otra cabaña, al borde del camino, y Regina caminó hacia ella arrastrando a Eclipse. Lo amarró cerca y cogió un pequeño cántaro de dentro de uno de los cestos que llevaba sobre el caballo. Caminó hacia la puerta y llamó. No pasó mucho tiempo y una mujer abrió. Era bonita, tenía los cabellos castaños con mechas rojas, ojos vivaces y usaba una gran capa roja.

-¡Regina!- saludó mirando desconfiada a Henry –Dorothy separó la leche- cogió el cántaro de las manos de Regina y entró en la cabaña, pero la puerta quedó abierta. Henry observó que era muy parecida a la cabaña de Regina, sin embargo, con más muebles y cosas colgadas de los cabrios del tejado que parecían cuerdas, cuero, cadenas- parecía que alguien que vivía allí le gustaba cazar animales de gran talla, pues había una cabeza de ciervo colgada en la pared enfrente a la puerta y percibió algunas pieles estiradas en la cerca al lado de la cabaña.

-¿Eres curioso, eh?- Regina rio al ver que el muchacho estaba a punto de entrar en la casa para ver lo que había más allá de lo que el vano de la puerta le dejaba ver. Enseguida la mujer volvió y le entregó el cántaro lleno de leche –Gracias, Ruby, dile a Dorothy que haga lo de costumbre.

Se despidieron. Los dos caminantes volvieron al sendero después de colocar la leche con seguridad dentro del cesto. Eclipse era un caballo grande y negro, que, a pesar de su tamaño, era dócil y la dueña contaba con él para esa tarea. Henry pasó la mano por su lomo y el caballo bufó balanceando la crin.

-Parece que no se siente extraño contigo.

Con aquel comentario, el muchacho rio avergonzado, pero sintió algo más de confianza. Quién sabe si no solo el caballo no se sentía extraño con su presencia y podría quedarse un poco más de tiempo hasta decidir a dónde ir. Escucharon un grito agudo en lo alto del cielo y después una sombra pasando sobre ellos rápidamente-era aquella águila que estaba en la cabaña más temprano y ahora acompañaba el viaje, ora observando los árboles, ora sobrevolando sus cabezas. Regina se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del camino y, por más que Henry quisiera hacerle alguna pregunta, no tenía valor, pues la mujer era muy seria y siempre que hablaba, mantenía la misma rígida postura. La otra que había conocido la noche pasada también parecía ser como Regina, pero su voz era más dulce aunque fuera firme en sus actitudes. Henry se asustó cuando vio el arco en sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió seguro cuando recordó los aullidos del lobo rondando el claro donde estaba la cabaña.

-¿No teméis al lobo?- Regina siguió caminando callada –La otra mujer dijo que no tenía por qué, pero es imposible no tener miedo escuchando un aullido como aquel…- esperó algún comentario, pero en vano -¡Debe ser gigante!- Regina sonrió con esas palabras, más que en cualquier otro momento en que la hubiera visto y fue entonces cuando Henry vio un rostro femenino altivo y completamente bello riendo a gusto de su comentario.

-¡Henry, aquel animal es inofensivo!- lo miró y borró su sonrisa de los labios encarándolo –Solo que no hagas nada estúpido por la noche- ante aquello el muchacho la miró asustado y se quedó preguntando qué había implícito en esa frase. ¿Acaso imaginaba ella que él podría salir por la noche bosque adentro? Eso, sí, era muy estúpido, pero Henry no era tan tonto; tampoco quiso rebatir la advertencia de Regina y continuó el resto del camino en silencio. Estaban cerca de la aldea.

Aquel lugar era una confusión de personas y una acumulación de cosas que cualquiera se marearía y se perdería en ese maremágnum. Carros circulando, personas arrastrando vacas, ovejas. Caballos amarrados cerca de las construcciones de piedra. Algunos se arriesgaban a colocar bancos de madera para vender lo que podían: fruta, verdura, legumbres, pieles, quesos y carnes- que era los productos más caros de aquel mercado. Regina pasó por delante de todo eso sin alterarse, estaba acostumbrada a aquella agitación y caminó entre las personas arrastrando a Eclipse. Henry acompañaba a la mujer, pero un poco más atrás observando todo el movimiento a su alrededor. A su derecha vio algunas hermanas caminando en dirección al mercado.

-¿Hay algún monasterio o convento por aquí? ¡Cuántas hermanas!

Regina miró hacia él como si buscara algo y continuó de esa manera, mirando rápido hacia los lados hasta que vio a las mujeres de las que Henry hablaba. Se subió la capucha y caminó más deprisa haciendo que el caballo se agitara. El muchacho intentó seguirla y, aunque apresado, siguió observando a las mujeres de hábitos blancos y velos negros diseminarse por el mercado, mientras Regina seguía caminando hacia el otro lado de la villa.

Había, siguiendo el camino hacia el norte, distante del centro de la aldea, un callejón con apenas tres o cuatro casas. Al final de esa callejuela, una pequeña casa de piedra, con una puerta y una ventana de madera oscura. Regina se detuvo delante de ella aún mirando hacia los lados, quizás asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie mirando, cogió el cesto de manzanas. Llamó. Pocos minutos después se escuchó el ruido del cerrojo de hierro y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Ante ella surgió una mujer de piel clara, alta, de cabellos rojos, ojos muy azules y brillantes. Usaba un vestido verde oscuro y una capa negra con la capucha sobre los hombros. Le sonrió a Regina.

-Casi no me encuentras. Entrad rápido- la mujer se apartó un poco y extendió el brazo apuntando hacia dentro de la casa. Regina dejó a Eclipse fuera y solo susurró en su oído: _«Quédate en el lugar de siempre»_ y le dio un beso entre los ojos. Miró a Henry haciéndole una señal para que siguiera a aquella mujer y pronto ella también entró - ¿Quién es él, Regina?

-Apareció anoche y está pagando por el cobijo- sonrió y al ver que la mujer la miró con extrañeza como si esperase más explicación continuó –Sí, ella dejó que se quedara…- la dueña de la casa le dio la espalda a los dos y se dirigió hacia otra estancia mientras refunfuñaba.

-A veces, Emma parece que no tiene sentido común…- Regina fue dejando las manzanas en otro cesto que estaba encima de una gran mesa de madera.

Henry en ese momento descubrió que el nombre de la otra mujer que vivía en la cabaña era Emma. Permaneció callada mientras esperaban. Enseguida la mujer regresó con una caja en las manos y la colocó sobre la mesa. La abrió. Había algunos pergaminos que sacó con cuidado y separó solo uno de ellos. Regina enseguida la desenrolló.

-¿Estás segura de que este es el correcto, Zelena?- indagó examinando el objeto.

-Sí, yo misma lo he comprobado, Regina. La tinta en algunas zonas está borrada, pero conseguí completar la traducción- miró a Henry -¿Sabes leer, muchacho?- ante la negativa siguió hablando –Si consigues quedarte algún tiempo más, le puedes pedir a Emma que te enseñe, es una gran profesora, esta aquí te puede enseñar a cazar- miro a Regina y rió –Solo tienes que mantenerte despierto…

-¡Zelena, para con eso!- advirtió Regina mientras guardaba el pergamino dentro de la capa –Él ni sabe de lo que estás hablando.

-Quizás necesitéis ayuda. No podéis contar solo conmigo.

Henry sintió mucha curiosidad por saber de qué hablaban, tanto que estaba restregándose nervioso las manos. Miró a su alrededor y fue entonces que notó las peculiaridades de aquel lugar. Muchos estantes por las esquinas de la sala donde se alternaban ora libros, ora frascos de todos los tamaños y colores. Parte de la cocina se podía ver y vio que el fogón estaba encendido, en la mesa había varios objetos. Por las paredes varias pieles colgadas y algunos cuadros con pinturas extrañas de animales y personas, otra cabeza de ciervo como la que había visto en aquella cabaña al borde del camino. Tan distraído estaba que no percibió que la conversación de las mujeres había terminado y ahora lo observaban.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho de tener a alguien más cerca de lo que estoy yo, Regina, al menos parece atento y curioso.

-¡La curiosidad no siempre es una virtud!- Regina se subió de nuevo la capucha y salió con Henry tras ella.

El camino de regreso a la cabaña fue algo más animado, pues Regina ahora le preguntaba sobre los sitios por donde había pasado. Parecía que Henry llevaba vagando durante mucho tiempo sin un lugar fijo al que poder volver. Realmente no sabía leer nada y las pocas cosas que conocía era por observar a las personas de los lugares por los que pasaba. Vivió un buen tiempo en Roma donde convivía con ladrones y prostitutas-incluso trabajó un tiempo en un prostíbulo, pero su corta edad fue motivo de quejas de algunos clientes y tuvo que dejar el lugar de un día para otro. A causa de eso, decidió que viajaría por el  mundo en el intento de conseguir un lugar mejor para vivir que los suburbios de Roma. Así se dirigió al norte, pues un amigo una vez le había dicho que las montañas de aquella región tenían magia y podría conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera si iba para allá. Regina sonrió ante la ingenuidad del muchacho que le contaba toda esa historia.

-Solo conozco un tipo de magia aquí, en esta región y te puedo garantizar que no hace nada bien al que se acerque a ella.

-¿Entonces es verdad que las montañas poseen magia?- ante aquella pregunta del chico, Regina se mantuvo callada durante un tiempo, pero decidió responder.

-¿Viste aquella construcción en lo alto de las piedras?- esperando que el chico confirmara, ella continuó –Allí existe magia y no te traerá ningún beneficio- le advirtió. Henry miró asustada a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. De repente, el águila reapareció. Regina miró hacia lo alto y vio el sol. Rápidamente, desplazó más hacia delante los cestos que estaban sobre Eclipse, montó en él y le extendió la mano al muchacho-Ven, tenemos que darnos prisa, pues no puedo llegar a la cabaña después de que se ponga el sol- Él obedeció y Eclipse salió al galope por el sendero.

El caballo llegó rápidamente. Regina desmontó y ni esperó a que Henry lo hiciera, desamarró los cestos y se los dio a él. –Guarda la leche y dale esto a ella-sacó el pergamino de la capa y lo puso en la mano de Henry con tal firmeza que lo hizo temblar quedar responsable de aquello, parecía ser muy importante. El muchacho retiró la silla de Eclipse y dejó al caballo, libre dentro del pequeño establo al lado de la cabaña. _«¿Regina no tiene miedo de que aquel lobo ataque su caballo?»_ No le dio tiempo a formular ese pensamiento, Regina había desaparecido de su campo de visión. No estaba ni fuera ni dentro de la cabaña. Tampoco había huella de la otra mujer.

Henry entró y cerró la puerta. Encendió la chimenea después de colocar la leche sobre el fogón. Allí ya estaba el cazo con un poco de comida del día anterior- la probó y vio que aún se podía comer. Dio un salto cuando llamaron a la puerta, caminó lentamente hacia ella y esperó. Otro golpe.

-Chico, abre la puerta- era la mujer de la noche anterior. Abrió la puerta y ella se deslizó hacia dentro de la cabaña cubierta por una gran capa gris. Pasó por su lado y cogió un papel que había en la mesa donde algo estaba escrito, se giró hacia él rápidamente -¿Dónde está el pergamino?- Henry lo sacó del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo entregó. Ella se sentó a la mesa, atrajo la vela más cerca y abrió el rollo que tenía en las manos. Un pesado silencio planeó sobre aquel lugar. Henry se sintió avergonzado y solo se sentó frente a la chimenea para entrar en calor.

Entonces, un largo y triste aullido quebró aquel silencio. Él miró hacia la ventaba, asustado, pero la mujer se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que tener miedo- él no dijo nada, solo miraba por la ventana -¿Ya has cenado?- él afirmó con la cabeza y ella se dirigió al fogón, cogió un plato y se sirvió –Por el olor debe estar muy bueno- sonrió y se sentó cerca de él –Entonces, cuéntame de ti mientras sacio mi hambre- Henry dejó la rigidez de lado, pues desde que esa mujer había entrado en la cabaña, sentía miedo, pues estaba afligido y algo perdido.

-Su nombre es Emma- dijo tímidamente y ella concordó -¿Qué hace durante el día, Emma?

-Quizás sea un poco pronto para contarte lo que hago durante el día, Henry, pero acabo de ver un recado de Regina diciéndome que te enseñe a leer. Si no estás muy cansado, podemos empezar ahora mismo.

Él abrió una sonrisa que conmovió a Emma.

-¡Estaría muy feliz!

Entonces, tras la cena, Emma improvisó un bancó próximo a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Henry para enseñarle a leer y a escribir. Sintió una gran satisfacción con todo aquello, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una distracción interesante que le hiciera compañía durante las largas madrugadas que pasaba en la cabaña, sola.

 

 


	3. Un aprendiz curioso

Todo el tiempo que estuvo despierto con Emma, Henry escuchó el aullido del lobo, a veces más distante otras bien cerca, y esos momentos no podía tranquilizarse. La mujer a su lado solo sonreía y lo calmaba «No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer». La vela ya estaba casi consumida cuando bostezó y se rascó los ojos que le ardían un poco debido al humo que había dentro de la cabaña. Emma leía el pergamino por tercera vez, ¿o era ya la cuarta? Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto con aquel papel en las manos mirando cada frase, cada línea.

-¿Lo que ahí es muy importante?- se había sentado a su lado y también observaba el papel sin entender nada, pero consideraba bonitas aquellas formas impresas ahí-las letras. Emma le había prometido algunas horas atrás que aprendería todas ellas y, en breve, podría escribir al igual que ella y Regina.

-Bueno, esto es más o menos mi carta de absolución- él torció la nariz al escuchar aquello –Imagina que he sido condenada por un crimen que no cometí y estoy intentando probar mi inocencia…- señaló el pergamino –Esto va a librarme de la oscuridad, muchacho- Henry no entendió absolutamente nada, pero dedujo que debía ser algo bueno para ella.

-¡Puede contar conmigo, Emma! ¡Quiero ayudar!- la rubia encaró al muchacho que se avergonzó un poco al ver aquellos ojos verdes brillantes mirándolo fijamente. Ella acarició sus cabellos y sonrió.

-Te voy a contar una historia y me vas a tener que prometer que no le dirás a Regina que te la he contado- él sonrió  de forma pillina, pues su curiosidad había sido picada. Emma le indicó que se acostara en la cama y lo cubrió con una piel gruesa y se sentó a su lado -¿Ves aquel crucifijo, allí?- señaló hacia la pared –Ese crucifijo era de mi antigua celda en el convento.

-¿Era usted una monja?- exclamó animado

-Sí, algún tiempo atrás fue novicia en el convento de Albiano. Lo debes haber visto a lo lejos, en la ladera, de camino a Trento- él concordó –Fui expulsada del convento por algo que no hice y desde entonces tengo que quedarme aquí todas las noches hasta que Regina y yo consigamos descubrir la forma de escapar a esta condición de fugitivas…

-¿Ella también era una monja?- Henry prestaba atención a cada palabra que Emma pronunciaba.

-Sí, Regina llevaba más tiempo con los hábitos, pero fue igual de perjudicada que yo.

-Me dijo que allí existe magia malvada…- al escuchar aquello, Emma se estremeció y solo concordó con la cabeza. El lobo aullaba de nuevo. Miró hacia la ventana y se giró hacia Henry.

-Ahora duerme, mañana tendrás que ayudar a Regina- dicho eso, lo dejó ahí y se sentó en el banco cerca de la chimenea. Se quedó pensando en lo que había leído en el pergamino- era una profecía de un antiguo profeta que andaba por la Galia sobre fechas específicas de acontecimientos que sucedían en el cielo durante aquellos días. Era todo muy confuso, pero Emma sabía que aquello podría terminar con su martirio. Tendría que confiar y arriesgar, pues se enfrentaría a sus miedos y a sus perseguidores de nuevo. Observó que Henry estaba dormido y se levantó. Se puso la capa, lentamente cogió el arco, la aljaba e hizo el menor ruido posible en la vieja puerta de la cabaña.

El muchacho abrió rápidamente los ojos. Escuchó los movimientos de Emma dentro de la estancia y esperó a ver qué hacía ella. Se asustó cuando ella salió. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana procurando no ser visto. Miró hacia todos los lados y ninguna señal de Emma, fue hacia el lado que daba a los manzanos y casi gritó del susto, pero se contuvo al ver la escena que allí tenía lugar. Emma estaba agachada frente a un gran lobo negro que salía de los arbustos y se acercaba a ella. Vio a la mujer extender la mano y acariciar el brillante pelo del animal; ella se levantó y los dos entraron bosque adentro. Henry estaba temblando, pero no sabía si era de miedo o de frío. Miró a su alrededor, un poco perdido, y corrió hacia la cama. Intentó dormir.

Al amanecer Regina entró en la cabaña. Se quitó la capa y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban los papeles. Aún hacía mucho frío y ella se frotaba las manos intentando quedar cerca de la chimenea. Había un recado para ella en la primera hoja «¡Ten paciencia con él! Te amo»- apretó aquel pequeño pedazo de papel en el pecho y lloró. Sus lágrimas brotaban cristalinas y resbalaban por su rostro, sus sollozos ahogados no pasaron desapercibidos a Henry.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- se levantó de una vez y caminó hacia ella. Regina miraba las brasas de la chimenea sin ningún calor ya -¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?- él se quedó de pie a su lado con un semblante que transparentaba a la vez piedad y susto. Imaginaba a aquella mujer fuerte y decidida, pero allí estaba, ante él, frágil y parecía cansada. Regina lo miró, se secó las lágrimas y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Cuéntame cómo ha sido tu noche, por favor

Aquella mañana nada de cortar o recoger madera. Después buscarían agua en el pozo y se ocuparían de las verduras y manzanas. Regina se sentó en la cama al lado de Henry y le pidió que le contara todo lo que hizo con Emma mientras estuvo despierto.

Se enteró de su empeño en enseñar al muchacho a leer y escribir y sonrió cuando él le dijo que estaba muy feliz por poder aprender. Cuando mencionó el pergamino, Regina estuvo más atenta, pero Henry no pudo darle muchos detalles, pues le había prometido a Emma que no le contaría la historia que ella le había contado «Lo leyó más de una vez, pero no dijo nada de lo que hay escrito» Regina buscó alguna nueva anotación, pero nada encontró. Henry le dijo que encontraba muy bonita y delicada a Emma, a pesar de haberse asustado al ver el gran arco en sus manos y después lo del lobo.

-¿Qué pasa con el lobo?- Regina se interesó

-Ella esperó a que yo me durmiera para salir y entró en el bosque con él.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- la mujer se levantó preocupada, cogió dos tazas y vertió té en ellas, le pasó una a Henry y se quedó con la otra -¿Solo eso? ¿Emma entró con el lobo en el bosque?- se sentó de nuevo.

-Sí y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, pensé que estaba soñando.

-No, Henry, no estabas soñando, pero no le puedes contar esto a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?- él concordó, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo. De la misma manera que Emma le gustaba y le había prometido no contar nada sobre el pergamino, también nutría cierto afecto por Regina y no veía justo esconderle cosas de la noche anterior y la historia que Emma le había contado, sobre todo después de haber visto a Regina llegar tan triste esa mañana a la cabaña.

-Hay una cosa más, Regina…- ella tomó su té y lo miró despacio esperando que continuase –Emma me contó sobre el convento- la taza de Regina se fue al suelo derramando lo que quedaba del té, pero seguía mirándolo intensamente –Fuisteis monjas en aquel convento que vimos de camino a la aldea y fuisteis condenadas por algo malo que no hicisteis…- él dudó en continuar, pero quiso terminar el asunto de forma que pudiera demostrar que podía ser útil –Pero si necesitáis que yo haga algo para ayudaros a deshacer eso, ayudaré. No he pasado ni tres días aquí y ya hacéis por mí más que nadie en toda mi vida. Necesito agradecer de alguna forma, no solo trabajando.

-Quizás Zelena tenga razón- dijo mirándolo con seriedad -¿Qué más dijo Emma sobre el manuscrito?

-Solo lo que le he contado, nada más.

Ella aún apretaba la nota de Emma entre sus manos. Fue hasta la mesa, cogió un papel y escribió «Dejaste que te viera con el lobo, más cuidado la próxima vez. ¡Te amo!» Se giró hacia Henry con la arrogancia de la Regina que había conocido el día anterior, ya no estaba esa expresión triste en su rostro ni en su voz.

-¡Vamos, Henry, tenemos que dejar todo preparado antes de que Emma y el lobo vuelvan!

No se asustó con el comentario, no después de haber visto lo que había visto. Quizás fueran ellas encantadoras de animales- había prestado atención en cómo Regina trataba a Eclipse y al águila que la seguía- probablemente la condena de las dos fuera precisamente por tener ese don de dominar a las fieras. Una vez vio a uno de esos habilidosos en las plazas de Roma controlando zorros, pájaros y cobras. Henry conocía un poco de la fe cristiana a través de los clientes que frecuentaban los prostíbulos de Roma, entre ellos sacerdotes, obispos e incluso cardenales que disfrutaban del pecado de la carne, pero no admitían que la magia negra fuera practicada en sus dominios.

El cielo de aquella tarde se volvió gris y se formaron nubes. El aire más frío impidió extender el trabajo hasta más tarde, así que, dejaron a Eclipse en el establo y se recogieron más temprano que de costumbre. Regina deseó que la lluvia cayera mansa sin muchos estragos, pues la última vez- como le contó a Henry-parte del tejado de la cabaña se derrumbó y Emma estuvo toda la noche intentando resguardarse de la lluvia que inundaba la casa. Al día siguiente ella tardó en conseguir que alguien de la aldea la ayudara con la reparación, ya que allí también la lluvia había ocasionado estragos.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la cabaña, Henry ayudó a Regina a alimentar el fuego de la chimenea y juntos prepararon la cena de esa noche, pero no tenían papas, entonces el chico fue a buscarlas a la parte de atrás de la casa. Cuando volvió ya no había señal de la morena. Se indignó mucho con la actitud de la mujer y con mucha curiosidad.

«¿Podría al menos decir por qué tiene que desaparecer antes de la puesta del sol, Regina?» rió de sí mismo por estar allí con dos extrañas sin saber lo que sucedía entre ellas, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustaría abandonar ese sitio. Se había esforzado para recordar algún momento de tranquilidad de su vida que se pareciera a esto que estaba viviendo en aquella cabaña, pero nada vino a su mente. Se puso a lavar las papas en el pequeño barreño cerca del fogón y las puso en uno de los dos cazos donde el agua ya estaba hirviendo. Pronto estaría la cena lista: estofado de carne de cerdo-de aquel cerdo del bosque- con papas guisadas.

Emma entró en la cabaña y no le gusto para nada encontrar la puerta sin cerrar. Vio a Henry cocinando.

-¡Cuidado con esta puerta!- el muchacho se llevó un susto y se giró deprisa –Déjala cerrada siempre, aunque yo no haya llegado- advirtió. Él concordó y se disculpó. Entonces enseguida exhibió la cena, sirviendo dos platos sobre la mesa al lado del fogón. Se sentaron frente a frente y comenzaron a comer, escucharon el aullido del lobo cercano a la casa, pero estaba vez Emma se sorprendió de que Henry no le diera importancia a la cercanía del animal -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no tienes miedo?

-No- el muchacho balanceó la cabeza negativamente y continuó comiendo –Llega un momento en que ya no nos damos cuenta de que está ahí…

Emma sonrió ante la respuesta. Después de cenar, se centraron en los estudios de Henry. Se mostraba muy interesado y aprendía rápido «¡Dentro de poco no podré dejar ninguna nota para Regina!», pensó la rubia mientras hacía que el muchacho deletreara algunas frases. A ese ritmo, Henry podría leer el mismo pergamino en algunos días.

De repente una claridad se hizo. Un relámpago. Otra vez el aullido del lobo y más cerca que el último. Un trueno resonó sobre el claro y rápidamente sobre el tejado empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia con una cadencia de una música fina y lenta. Emma reforzó la iluminación con una vela más y aprovechó para colocar dos trozos de madera más en la chimenea. Otro relámpago y otro trueno. La lluvia ganó fuerza y los dos veían que el tejado se estaba ahumando debido al calor que subía de la chimenea y a la humedad que entraba debido al agua de la lluvia.

Emma se detuvo un momento y alzó la mano para que Henry dejara de hablar. Aguzó el oído. La lluvia parecía disminuir. Estaba casi escampando cuando un relámpago resonó seguido de un trueno en un intervalo muy corto. A lo lejos escuchó un crujido de madera y un gruñido de dolor tan alto y terrible que Henry se estremeció. Antes de que pudiera pensar, Emma ya estaba en pie abriendo la puerta y corriendo fuera de la cabaña. Él la siguió, estaban corriendo hacia un árbol que acababa de derrumbarse en ese momento. No era muy grande, pero había hecho un ruido extraño, y con él otro sonido animalesco se escuchó. La lluvia impedía la visión de Henry, que por un momento perdió a la rubia, pero la volvió a encontrar debido al grito de pavor que provino de su lado derecho. Reunió más fuerzas y echó a andar.

Cuando paró, la escena que tenía delante era triste. El lobo que aullaba todas las noches, el lobo de Emma, tenía la parte trasera de su cuerpo prendida bajo el tronco del árbol que se había roto con el rayó que lo había alcanzado minutos antes. La rubia estaba agachada intentando sacar al animal de ahí, pero sin resultado. Henry vaciló, pero corrió para intentar ayudarla- los dos reunieron todas las fuerzas que les quedaban y empujaron el tronco gracia a que Emma había cavado un poco en el fango, y pudo sacer al lobo. El muchacho tenía miedo de acercarse, pero parecía que la gran fiera negra poco podía hacer contra él, quizás fueran sus últimos minutos de vida.

-Emma, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que hacer…- al escuchar aquello, la mujer se lanzó sobre él llorando.

-¡Cierra la boca y haz algo!-estalló en llanto, mientras Henry se levantaba. El animal estaba inmóvil y podía escucharlo gimotear. Emma estaba quieta, pero su desespero era doloroso, repitiendo en todo momento «¡Calma, vamos a resolver esto!» Miró de repente a Henry como si hubieras recordado algo muy importante «¡No podía estar ahí al amanecer!»

-¡Monta en Eclipse, muchacho! ¡Busca a Zelena en la aldea!- la lluvia aún caía y Emma se limpiaba la cara para ver mejor el rostro de Henry -¡Rápido, chico! Ella puede ayudarnos…¡Coge a Eclipse y vete!- gritó

Henry sintió como un estallido en su interior y movió las piernas. Corrió hacia el establo, puso la silla en el caballo y montó. Eclipse dio un salto y galopó en dirección al sendero con Henry agarrado a sus riendas.

Cuando miró hacia atrás, ya no pudo ver la cabaña y mucho menos a Emma o al lobo.

 

 


	4. De aprendiz a protector

Eclipse galopaba a tanta velocidad que Henry estuvo todo el camino sin aire. Se agarraba cada vez con más fuerza a la crin del caballo y el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. La lluvia había disminuido, pero aún enturbiaba la visión y confiaba que Eclipse consiguiera llegar a la aldea. La ladera del monasterio parecía un monstruo gris en aquella situación, pues la lluvia distorsionaba su silueta y los relámpagos volvían más aterradora aquella construcción de lo que ya era en su imaginación. Pasaron por la cabaña de Ruby y  Dorothy y parecía un borrón en el paisaje encharcado. Henry estaba preocupado por Emma y por haberla dejado sola con el lobo en aquel estado, pero siguió su orden de ir a buscar a la mujer que había conocido el día anterior. Cuando divisó la aldea, le pareció un escenario dantesco, pues la suciedad de las calles se mezclaba con el lodo y casi no se veía por las ventanas ninguna señal de iluminación. El caballo disminuyó el galope y trotó por las callejuelas hasta entrar en el callejón estrecho donde vivía Zelena. Henry estaba congelado por la lluvia, el frío y el miedo. Saltó y corrió hasta la puerta. De tan desesperado que estaba no percibió la fuerza que imprimía en los golpes, hiriéndose la palma de la mano izquierda con la madera de la gruesa puerta. Zelena abrió solo una rendija. Al ver que era Henry, la abrió de par en par y empujó al chico hacia dentro. Él respiraba con dificultad.

-Tiene que ir conmigo hasta la cabaña…El lobo…- su mandíbula temblaba y estaba sin aire

-¿Qué ocurrió con el lobo, muchacho?- ella no esperó el fin de la historia. Cogió su capa y agarró los hombros de Henry –Monta en Eclipse. Yo voy en mi caballo- lo miró con firmeza y rio en medio de las prisas –¡Sabía que ibas a ser útil, muchacho!

Henry ni prestó atención a lo que Zelena decía, solo salió y saltó de nuevo sobre Eclipse tomando el camino de vuelta tan rápido como había venido. Al salir de la ciudad y entrar en el sendero, avistó a Zelena subida en un corcel blanco, su capa se agitaba al viento y ahora la lluvia ya dejaba ver algunos palmos más allá de la nariz. Su corazón aún palpitaba y sus pensamientos no tenían otro rumbo a no ser Emma y el lobo. Temía llegar a la cabaña y que la fiera ya hubiera muerto o que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a la rubia. Entonces pensó en lo que Regina haría si le sucediera algo a Emma, pues él le había hecho compañía en las dos últimas noches.

Estaba amaneciendo. Pasaron de nuevo por la cabaña a donde habían ido a buscar leche y Henry vio a Ruby abriendo la ventana, observando a Zelena cabalgar rápidamente por el camino y centrar su mirada en él montando a Eclipse. La luz del día se alzaba débil, la fina lluvia aún caía y el viento comenzaba a dictar el tiempo gélido de aquella mañana. Henry estaba exhausto. Sus nervios estaban rígidos y apenas sentía las piernas, le dolía la cadera por haber cabalgado por tanto tiempo. Las manos, ahora agarradas al pescuezo del caballo, mostraban su cansancio. Los ojos parpadeaban lentamente y tenía la boca entreabierta intentando respirar. Miró más fijamente y atisbó la cabaña. Zelena ya desmontaba de su caballo y la vio desaparecer por la puerta. Eclipse cabalgó despacio deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la cabaña para que Henry bajara. El muchacho lo hizo con dificultad y, sin necesidad de que lo condujeran, el caballo se dirigió lentamente al establo. Miró hacia lo alto y allí estaba el águila en el tejado de paja observando todos los movimientos. Se giró y permaneció en la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, se apoyó en el marco y allí se quedó mirando fijamente hacia dentro.

Zelena estaba agachada, inclinada sobre un volumen de pieles sin forma, pues a aquella distancia y debido al cansancio, Henry no podía distinguir. Había mucho barro por el suelo como si algo hubiera sido arrastrado hacia dentro o hacia fuera, no sabría decir. Miró alrededor y ninguna señal de Emma. La mujer miró hacia él algo afligida.

-Henry, pon bastante agua a calentar, por favor.

Se enderezó en sus piernas y atravesó la cabaña y se detuvo frente al fogón, pero miraba hacia donde Zelena estaba y no entendió lo que decía, pues susurraba como si conversase con alguien _«¡No digas nada! Respira despacio»_ El muchacho hizo lo que la mujer le había pedido. Colocó dos calderos llenos de agua en el fuego, los mayores que consiguió encontrar y alimentó más el fuego- después caminó hacia donde estaba ella _«Vamos a limpiar toda esta suciedad y vas a descansar el resto del día»_

-¿Regina?- Henry soltó un grito y se arrodilló junto a aquel montón de pieles que se encontraba delante de él. Miró aterrorizado a Zelena que no le dio mucha importancia, apenas continuaba retirando el lodo del cuerpo de la mujer que estaba echada, desnuda, toda sucia, repleta de hojas, arañazos y sangre -¿Dónde está Emma?- Henry tenía la voz tomada, pues no sabía lo que estaba pasando allí frente a sus ojos y no sabía que sucedía dentro él, tal era la confusión de sentimientos y dudas al ver a Regina de aquella manera.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, Zelena y Henry llenaron la tina de madera, usaron un cobertor como apoyo y metieron con todo cuidado a Regina en el interior. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que ella no movía las piernas y gemía de dolor. Durante el tiempo que la otra mujer limpiaba su cuerpo, se quejó de dolores en las piernas y lloraba copiosamente.

-Necesito que me traigas algo del bosque- Zelena lo agarró del brazo para darle las órdenes -¿Conoces una hierba que se llama hierba de Santa María? Se da por aquí cera y necesito la máxima cantidad que puedas traer- Henry balanceó la cabeza concordando, pero no había asimilado muy bien lo que escuchaba, pero Zelena se lo repitió despacio –¡Hierba de Santa María, Henry, la conoces! Ve, busca y trae todo lo que puedas encontrar- en realidad no sabía muy bien si el muchacho conocía la planta, pero tendría que confiar, pues no podía dejar a Regina en aquel estado.

Cuando salió de la cabaña, Henry miró hacia los lados, aún confuso. El águila bajó rasante, pasó por él yendo a posarse en un muro hacia la derecha. Él dudó, pero se acercó a ella. Al aproximarse, el águila echó a volar de nuevo posándose en una piedra que sobresalía del césped. Henry solo la seguía. El pájaro entró en el bosque, dio un grito agudo y siguió haciéndolo hasta que el muchacho la encontró, cosa que no fue muy fácil, pues el suelo enfangado dificultaba el camino. Él siguió el sonido del águila hasta encontrarla, finalmente, en una rama baja agitando sus alas. Al mirar hacia debajo del árbol en donde su compañera se había posado, Henry vio un montón de arbustos muy verdes y distinguió sus hojas en forma de trébol. _«Hierba de Santa María»_ pensó. Miró estupefacto al águila, sonrió y corrió a recoger la planta que Zelena necesitaba. Había muchas y arrancó un matojo. El camino de vuelta fue más lento, pues no necesitaba seguir al águila, pero esta estuvo vigilando sus pasos. Antes de entrar, el muchacho lavó las plantas e intentó quitarse el lodo de las ropas. Al entrar en la cabaña, vio a Zelena ayudando a Regina, que ya llevaba puesto un vestido gris más fino y largo, a llegar a la cama. Él dejó las hierbas sobre la mesa al lado del fogón y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la chimenea abrazándose las piernas temblando de frío. Zelena pasó por su lado y fue a preparar lo que necesitaba.

-Henry, ven aquí, por favor- la voz de Regina estaba débil, pero lo miraba con ansiedad, cuando él se acerco, ella siguió –Ve hasta aquel baúl y coge las ropas que hay en él, ¡no puedes quedarte así!

-No se preocupe por mí, descanse- estaba con los brazos cruzados y algo alejado de la cama para que el agua de sus ropas no mojaran a la mujer.

-Por favor, ve a cambiarte…- soltó un gemido de dolor y se encogió en la cama. Él obedeció y fue hasta el baúl. Era donde Emma guardaba el arco y la aljaba. Los sacó un momento y hurgó en la ropa que estaba en el fondo- unos pantalones de lino grueso, una camisa blanca, un jubón y también había unas medias. Al lado del baúl, debajo de un estante de madera, había zapatos y encontró un par de botas de caza que le servían perfectamente. Fue hasta la tina y vio que el agua aún estaba templada. De repente miró a Regina en la cama, próxima a él-estaba jadeante- Zelena acababa de cortar las hierbas en una vasija. Rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas sucias y entró en la tina.

Las hierbas tenían que ser cortadas y amasadas. Después poner un poco de vinagre y sal gorda.-eso lo tenía allí mismo. Zelena preparó un empasto con todo aquello y lo colocó cerca del fuego durante un tiempo. Después fue a la cama de Regina y levantó su vestido. Lentamente comenzó a ponerle aquella pasta verdosa en la cintura, y fue bajando hasta la cadera-la piel estaba enrojecida e hinchada. Escuchó a la mujer gemir bajito y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

-Te duele, lo sé, pero con esto podrás pasar la noche sin más secuelas…- escuchó que Henry terminaba su baño –Regina- dijo en voz baja -¡casi mueres!- continuó pasando la pasta por las piernas, donde había algunos cortes no tan profundos, pero que podrían inflamarse con facilidad –Me quedo aquí hasta que llegue Emma

-No es necesario, Zelena. No quiero que estés aquí al anochecer. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Henry?- susurró Regina entre los gemidos de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho, querida, pero no podemos retrasar más esto…-en ese momento el muchacho apareció al lado de la cama y por un segundo Regina sonrió, pues estaba limpio, con ropa seca y los cabellos peinados. Zelena acababa de cubrir a Regina y le hizo al chico señas para que saliera de ahí y ella lo siguió. Se acercaron a la puerta y comprobaron el tiempo –Creo que no lloverá más- lo miró –Vigila a Regina, voy a preparar algo para que coma y nosotros también- sonrió –Estamos corriendo desde muy temprano, ¿no?- él retribuyó la sonrisa y se sentó cerca de la chimenea, en aquel banco donde había dormido la primera noche en la cabaña, desde donde podía ver la cama de Regina por completo.

Cuando Zelena avisó que la sopa estaba lista, encontró a Henry dormido. Se conmovió al verlo de  aquella manera, cogió una de las gruesas pieles colgadas y la extendió sobre él. Le llevó un cuenco de sopa a Regina.

-¿Está durmiendo?- preguntó preocupada. Se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de Zelena -¡Debe haber entrado en pánico!- cogió el cuenco de sopa y empezó a comer lentamente, estaba muy caliente.

-¿Nunca te acuerdas, no?- suspiró Zelena

-Al comienzo las imágenes eran más nítidas y mi conciencia permanecía siempre alerta…Un año después, comencé a percibir que perdía la noción de mis acciones, por eso decidimos escribir- se llevó una cucharada a la boca y prosiguió –Con Emma el proceso va más lento, ella aún consigue percibir alguna cosa cuando regresa- miró a Henry durmiendo -¿Podremos confiar en él?

-Querida, después de galopar sobre Eclipse hasta mi casa y volver a la misma velocidad, después de todo lo que me ha visto hacer para ayudarte…¿Aún dudas?- Regina apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas y respiró hondo poniendo alguna mueca a causa del dolor.

-No sé, Zelena…Con todo lo que nos ha pasado, no puedo ser tan crédula de nuevo…- seguía observando a Henry –Pero algo me dice que él es diferente…- sonrió y volvió a comer.

Tras su comida, Regina se recostó y se quedó dormida. Zelena despertó a Henry para que también comiera. Los dos se sentaron en silencio frente a dos cuencos llenos de sopa- estaba muy buena. Conversaron de nuevo sobre el tiempo, ella tendría que regresar a casa antes del anochecer aunque el muchacho le advertía que sería peligroso cabalgar sola por aquel camino desierto- él lo sabía, pues lo había hecho y el lobo casi lo habría alcanzado de no ser porque Emma le había dado cobijo en esa cabaña.

-Henry, cuando terminemos tenemos que resolver una situación para que no te cree un problema más tarde- Zelena estaba seria y continuó su comida, él hizo lo mismo, sin embargo su curiosidad lo dejó inquieto.

A final de la tarde la cabaña estaba en orden. Todo limpio y seco. Regina había dormido por mucho tiempo y cuando despertó parecía estar mejor que horas antes. Zelena tuvo una idea mirando por la ventaba hacia el establo donde Eclipse estaba. Había allí una estancia muy pequeña donde guardaban herramientas. Llamó a Henry y fueron hasta allí. Le pidió que cogiera algunas pieles, un cobertor, comida y le dijo que se quedara en ese pequeño cuarto después de que ella se marchase

-Sal solo cuando Emma te venga a buscar

-¿Dónde está ella?- él no comprendía por qué de todo aquello, es más, llevaba confuso desde la madrugada, su cansancio aún lo incomodaba y ahora tendía que esconderse en la parte de atrás de la cabaña. Su pregunta quedo sin respuesta. Zelena le volvió a repetir sus recomendaciones y se preparó para marcharse, pero antes comprobó dónde estaba el águila- durante todo el día el pájaro había permanecido en el tejado de la cabaña.

Cuando la mujer cogió al corcel por las riendas, Henry sabía que era hora de encerrarse en la estancia. Zelena se despidió de él avisándole que bajo ninguna hipótesis saliera de ahí. Regina estaba despierta escuchando todo, solo cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. La mujer montó y el corcel salió al galope por el sendero. Henry caminó hacia el establo, comprobó si Eclipse estaba bien y entró en la estancia. Allí había un rastrillo, una carretilla, hoces, una horquilla para el heno, cadenas, una vieja montura, trozos de cuero y otros objetos que distrajeron a Henry por un tiempo. Poco después colocó las pieles en el suelo y se echó en ellas cubriéndose hasta el cuello, pues hacía mucho frío. Temblaba pensando si Regina estaría bien, pero con Emma en la casa podría recuperarse mejor. En poco tiempo ella llegaría y las dos podrían conversar. Él se quedó allí inmóvil hasta que el cansancio fue debilitando su cuerpo y se quedó completamente dormido.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero se asustó desorbitando los ojos en la penumbra cuando escuchó un ronco y grave rugido. Aguzó el oído. Ruido de madera siendo arañada y un aullido fino como un lamento. ¿El lobo? Sintió unas enormes ganas de salir de allí y ver lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente el ruido cesó. Permaneció alerta, pero lo poco que consiguió escuchar fue un lloriqueo- su corazón latía fuerte y acelerado. Intentó contar los minutos, pero era inútil debido a su ansiedad. Decidió que abriría la puerta y lo hizo, muy despacio. Por una rendija, Henry vio, a través de la débil luz nocturna de un cielo muy limpio tras la tempestad, un gran bulto saltar de la puerta de la cabaña, que, sin embargo caminaba con dificultad sobre las cuatro patas- era el lobo. Apretó sus ojos para ver mejor, pero la criatura desapareció en la oscuridad de la sombra de la casa. El corazón latía más rápido, le faltaba el aire y cuando sintió que se caería porque sus piernas no lo sujetaban, la puerta se abrió de una vez y Emma se puso frente a él. Henry gritó e instintivamente la agarró por un brazo con ansiedad, gesto que hizo que la rubia acariciara sus cabellos.

-¡Calma, muchacho! Aquí hace mucho frío- agarró su rostro con las dos manos y le dio un beso en la cabeza –Vamos, ahora puedes entrar, Regina ya se fue.

 


	5. La libertad y la oscuridad

Todo estaba en orden dentro de la cabaña, a no ser por las marcas de arañazos en el pavimento, cerca de la puerta. Henry observó aquello con mucho miedo mientras Emma lo conducía hacia dentro. Se sentó en la cama con la rubia a su lado. Ella tenía una expresión seria, pero no parecía preocupada. Sonrió y pasó la mano por la espalda del “chico”, como le gustaba llamarlo.

-Tengo que contarte una larga historia y te pido que prestes mucha atención- comenzó –Por favor, quiero que entiendas que no corres peligro ninguno aquí y te puedo garantizar que este es el lugar más seguro que conozco.

-El lobo salió de aquí…- intentó interrumpirla, pero Emma levantó la mano para que dejara de hablar

-Solo escúchame, por favor…¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el convento de Albiano y que Regina y yo habíamos salido de ahí?- él asintió con la cabeza –Pues bien, hace algo más de tres años yo entré en aquel convento como novicia, pues mis padres querían darle a Dios como regalo una hija. Venimos de lejos, de una aldea al sur de Roma y cuando llegué a Albiano fui entregada a un abad llamado Rumple. Durante aquel período en el convento no había madre superiora, estaban esperando a una o a que a alguna de las hermanas fuera nombrada como tal por el abad. Regina era la hermana que más condiciones reunía para tal puesto. Mis padres no quisieron darle mucha atención a esas cosas y apenas me dejaron allí, regresaron a casa, yo me quedé un poco perdida al comienzo, pero Regina siempre se mostró muy atenta con todas nosotras.

Ya a estas alturas, Henry se había recostado sobre las almohadas y no apartaba los ojos ni un segundo de Emma. Le contó que el abad era el único hombre que vivía en el convento, realizaba todas las celebraciones y daba las instrucciones de las tareas y al final del día se reunía con Regina para instruirla…Tenía la certeza de que ella sería la Madre, y en poco tiempo probablemente. Tras dos o tres semanas, Emma comenzó a percibir que el abad estaba muy próximo y la trataba de forma diferente a las otras novicias, es más, sentía que no tenía la rutina de una novicia, pues siempre se las ingeniaba para que ella se quedara con la única responsabilidad de atenderlo a él. Buscó a Regina en varias ocasiones para relatarle el extraño comportamiento del abad y ella, poco a poco, también comenzó a ver la diferencia.

-Regina y yo nos hicimos muy próximas. Cuando el abad mandaba que yo fuera a sus aposentos, ella rebatía la orden diciendo que yo ya estaba ocupada con otra cosa. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada aguda que me causaba escalofríos…Casi todas las noches Regina comprobaba si yo estaba bien o me alertaba sobre el día siguiente pasando por mi celda…Ah, Henry- ella suspiró –todo sucedió tan naturalmente que desde el comienzo no vi pecado alguno…- ella lo miró algo avergonzada, pero continuó –Regina y yo nos enamoramos, Henry. Al principio nos asustamos, pues no era correcto que eso pasara entre dos monjas…¡Entre dos mujeres! Pero nos enamoramos tanto y del tal forma que la rutina dentro del convento nos sofocaba, los ojos penetrantes del abad nos aterrorizaba. Parecía que él notaba nuestra relación. Regina es el amor de mi vida y le entregué mi alma a ella. Sé que ella también siente lo mismo por mí…El abad lo notaba, pero mantenía su rigurosidad con Regina siempre atribuyéndole funciones de mando, conmigo el tratamiento empezó a hacerse más enfermizo. Comprobaba que Regina estaba ocupada y mandaba a otra monja de su confianza para que me buscara, aunque yo estuviera ocupada…- Emma  se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como si estuviera afligida.

-No tiene que continuar si no quiere…- notó la angustia en sus movimientos.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo, por favor…-ella siguió de pie y continuó con su relato –Regina y yo decidimos que le seguiríamos el juego para entender lo que quería de mí. Al comienzo pensábamos que el abad sentía cierto deseo por mí, cosa que también sería un pecado tremendo…Pero una noche, tras la celebración, él pidió que lo acompañara a una sala a la que se accedía solo a través de sus aposentos. Cuando entré, vi el altar, pero no vi ningún crucifijo en la pared o en ningún otro lugar, no encontré ni una huella que dijera que aquel sitio era cristiano. Solo vi algunos libros de tapa oscura sobre una mesa y los candelabros eran de metal negro. Sobre el altar, noté un pequeño amuleto, una medalla oscura y cuando me acerqué, no pude leer lo que ponía, estaba en latín.

Emma se sentó de nuevo y el muchacho notó que ya estaba más tranquila y con el control de sus emociones. El abad comenzó a contarle a Emma que en aquella sala él podía realizar cualquier cosa que quisiera. Había conocido otra fe que le daba más poder y la necesitaba a ella para concluir sus estudios y convertirse en algo más que un simple abad de la Santa Sede. Emma no comprendió a dónde quería llegar el abad, pero percibió que sentía una fijación por ella, no carnal, pero la necesitaba para concluir un ritual. Eso dejó a Emma aterrada.

-Conseguí controlar mi miedo y le pregunté el motivo de ser yo la escogida _«Eres la única mujer de cabellos dorados dentro del convento»_ Aún escucho esas palabras en mi cabeza y siempre me estremezco.

-¿Quería matarla?- Henry estaba asustado, se restregaba, nervioso, las manos.

-No. En aquel momento solo quería que yo me diera cuenta de que me ofrecía la oportunidad de tener un poder en las manos que nadie allí dentro jamás podría imaginar que existiera. Me preguntó si lo quería.

-¿Y estuvo de acuerdo?- él de la aflicción que sentía alteró la voz.

-Tal y como Regina y yo lo habíamos planeado, teníamos que estar de acuerdo con lo que él dijera y entonces acepté. Para que el ritual se completase, tenía que casarse conmigo para después realizar un pacto…- hizo una pausa y respiró –Las novicias completan sus votos después de un tiempo en el convento, y por eso éramos las preferidas, sin embargo, yo tenía que escoger a una de las novicias para ser sacrificada…

-¿Matasteis a alguien?- la voz de Henry era agua -¿Y Regina?

-Calma- ella colocó su mano en su pierna –Déjame terminar, la historia es larga- esbozó una sonrisa ante su agonía –Le seguí el juego en aquella falsa unión entre nosotros, pero antes de eso Regina y yo intentaríamos impedirlo, desenmascararlo o cualquier otra cosa que parase aquella locura. Cuando salí de aquella sala, fui directa a mi celda y en la madrugada, Regina vino, como siempre hacíamos. Le conté los detalles, pensamos mucho tiempo qué haríamos ante aquella locura y ella es impulsiva, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, decidió que hablaría con él para, quién sabe, intimidarlo. Regina tenía la certeza de que al abad no le gustaría ser expulsado de la orden o incluso ser excomulgado. Yo no podía hacer mucho más sino intentar calmarla, pero al día siguiente, bien temprano, fue a la sacristía de la capilla antes de comenzar las Laudes…

-¿Qué es eso?

-La oración de la mañana que consta de la Liturgia de las Horas, Henry- ella sonrió -¡Si quieres también te enseñó eso!- no le importaba la curiosidad del muchacho, pero le gustaría terminar la historia –Regina se enfrentó al abad. Le dijo que sabía lo que estaba planeando y lo amenazó con denunciarlo al Oficio en Roma, lo denunciaría por practicar magia negra dentro del convento- hizo una pausa esperando que Henry hiciera alguna pregunta, pero él solo esperó en silencio –Rumple no dijo nada aquella mañana, celebró con normalidad hasta la Sexta y le pidió a Regina que ella condujera las restantes: la Nona, las Vísperas y las Completas. Aquel día no fui llamada y me sentí aliviada pensando que la intromisión de Regina había tenido resultado. Cuando volví a mi celda, había una nota sobre mi lecho y era de Regina _«Ven a la capilla en cuanto leas esto»_ Me extrañó aquel pedido, pero fui hasta allí, quizás tuviera alguna novedad sobre Rumple.

Emma se dirigió al fogón y cogió un poco de té para los dos. Henry estaba inmóvil, sentado en la cama, pero inclinado hacia delante agarrado a una de las almohadas.

-¿Y qué dijo Regina?

-No, chico. Aquella nota no era de Regina- Henry desorbitó los ojos y llegó a la conclusión de que solo podía ser de una persona.

-¿Del abad?- Emma afirmó con la cabeza y continuó

-Me encontré a Regina, arrodillada, orando cuando entré en la capilla. Ella escuchó mis pasos y vino hacia mí algo desconfiada _«¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Me extrañó la nota y he venido deprisa!»_ Ella también había recibido una nota en mi nombre…Cuando decidimos salir de allí rápidamente, la puerta de la capilla se cerró fuertemente, y por más que intentamos abrirla, fue inútil. Cuando nos giramos hacia el altar, el abad estaba allí arriba todo vestido de negro. Nunca había visto una figura tan aterradora como aquella. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, estaba pálido. Regina quiso satisfacciones, pero logré agarrarla por el brazo. Le pedimos varias veces que nos dejara salir, pero él comenzó a balbucear cosas extrañas, en una lengua que nunca había escuchado antes, y las siguió repitiendo, como una oración, y cada vez que lo hacía, subía más el tono de voz. Yo estaba aterrada y comencé a llorar, Regina se aferró a mí, pero no podíamos hacer nada, presas allí dentro con Rumple- Emma comenzó a llorar mientras iba contándole la historia a Henry –Cuando él dejó de gritar, sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y creo que Regina también. Me sentía mareada y no podía mantenerme en pie, cuando miré hacia un lado, ella estaba caída en el suelo, con los ojos revirados, parecía una convulsión. Intenté ayudarla, pero no recuerdo nada más…

La rubia se quedó en silencio. Henry agarró su mano y la apretó, pero no consiguió decir una palabra. Escucharon al lobo aullar a lo lejos. El muchacho miró hacia la ventana y después a Emma esperando una reacción que no vino.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Regina dijo que el convento era el infierno…- al oír ese comentario, Emma suspiró y más lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-Puse la misma expresión que tú al escuchar por primera vez el aullido del lobo…- dijo casi en tono de lamento –Cuando me desperté era de noche, no sabía dónde estaba…Zelena estaba a mi lado cuando recobré la conciencia. No sabía quién era ella, dónde estaba Regina o cómo había llegado a aquella casa, pero después de un tiempo intentando calmarme, ella me contó lo que había visto- agarró las manos de Henry –Zelena estaba de regreso a su casa y ya era de noche, había ido a buscar hierbas para sus elixires. Su caballo se detuvo de repente en el camino, algo lo había asustado. Ella vio un gran lobo negro caminando en su dirección arrastrando a una mujer por el vestido. Me dijo mucho tiempo después que casi se desmayó de miedo, pero notó que el lobo no era normal o habría devorado a la mujer vinieran de donde viniesen. Ella se bajó del caballo y se quedó de pie junto al animal, esperando que las dos figuras estuvieran más cerca. El lobo llegó a su lado, dejó el cuerpo de la mujer, se apartó y se echó a su lado. Zelena se agachó y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que llevaba puesto no era un vestido, sino un hábito de monja, tenía los cabellos rubios y estaba viva.

Ante aquellas palabras, Henry intentó soltarse de las manos de Emma, pero ella las agarró con más fuerza. Las lágrimas descendían de nuevos de sus ojos y se mostró triste, abatida.

-¿Quiere decir que…- Henry tartamudeaba y no lograba completar la frase, pero podía imaginar lo que vendría.

-El aullido que escuchas todas las noches es el llanto de Regina, chico. Ella es el lobo…- miró hacia lo alto y completó –Y yo siempre estoy aquí arriba durante el día, el águila soy yo.

El muchacho dio un salto quedando en pie, estático y boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y el miedo se apoderó de él hasta el punto de que sus ojos lagrimearon. Emma siguió sentada. Miraba hacia él sin reacción, solo lloraba en silencio.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- preguntó él secamente -¿El abad os maldijo?- Emma cerró los ojos y sonrió, en fin, había terminado de contar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

-Sí, nos maldijo de tal forma que no podemos estar juntas…Hace ya tres años. Hace tres largos años que vivimos así. Ella camina durante el día y yo espero el amanecer aquí dentro. Por eso ves ese montón de papeles ahí encima- le señaló la mesa –Nos decimos si estamos bien, lo que necesitamos y lo mucho que nos amamos.

-Regina dijo que había magia en el convento y que no era buena, pero no podía imaginar que era esto…

-¡Nadie se lo imagina! Ni siquiera Zelena se lo creyó al principio, solo lo confirmó cuando amaneció y yo salí volando por la ventana. Regina llamó a la puerta de atrás de su casa, desnuda y sucia por las rondas nocturnas.

De repente, Henry miró a su alrededor y quiso saber más.

-¿Y cómo vinisteis a dar a esta cabaña? ¿Cómo consiguió su crucifijo?- él estaba agitado, el miedo había pasado y ahora quería saberlo todo. Emma estaba dispuesta a ir hasta el final y contárselo todo.

-Nos quedamos en casa de Zelena y ella fue nuestro contacto durante un tiempo. Regina y yo nos comunicábamos a través de ella y, al comienzo, yo tenía miedo del lobo, al igual que tú…Supimos que corrían rumores de prácticas extrañas dentro del convento de Albiano a través de un viajante llamado Graham. Dijo que dos monjas habían sido expulsadas de allí por fornicación, que habían caído en desgracia por mantener relaciones. Él había comprado los objetos de ellas, entonces Regina reconoció mi crucifijo en medio de la chatarra que él transportaba en su carro y consiguió que se lo diera cuando aceptó cambiarlo por carne de ciervo- el muchacho la miró con extrañeza, pero Emma le explicó –Henry, Regina podía cazar con facilidad un animal como ese durante la noche. Así, al día siguiente, él se llevó su carne salada de ciervo y yo me quedé con mi crucifijo…También gracias a Graham nos quedamos a vivir aquí. Le dijo a Zelena que quería que alguien cuidara de su cabaña, pues nunca podía estar en ella y ya no soportaba pasar por aquí y encontrar la puerta rota o algún ladronzuelo llevándole lo que era de él. Una vez más, Regina se metió en la conversación y le convenció de que ella se ocuparía.

-¿Y dónde está él ahora?

-No lo sabemos. A comienzos del año pasado, vino, se quedó unas horas, pero no pernoctó. Estaba de camino hacia las tierras altas en busca de trabajo en el reino. La ropa que llevas es de él. Eclipse no es de él, sencillamente apareció por aquí algo después de mudarnos y Regina se enamoró de él.

-Y él de ella…

-No creo que sea el caso…- ella se quedó seria –Regina, al principio de nuestra condición, conseguía recordar muchas cosas cuando estaba en su forma de lobo, ahora ya no tiene la consciencia humana por las noches. Por eso, no te dejamos quedarte aquí cuando anocheció, no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Ella solo se acerca a mí. Parece que esa conexión con Eclipse tiene que ver con su lado animal…

-¿Y vos?

-Me seguiste cuando buscabas las hierbas, ¿no?- ante aquella pregunta, él sonrió –No sé el motivo, pero logró escuchar como humana cuando estoy en mi forma de animal…¡Escucho y veo muy bien!- bromeó –Zelena te dijo el nombre de la hierba dos veces, así que, pude ayudar- en aquel momento el lobo se hizo notar aullando más cerca -¿Puedes entender cómo nos sentimos, Henry?

-Entonces, ¿el pergamino enseña una forma de acabar con este hechizo?

-De cierta forma. Zelena ha sido una buena amiga durante este tiempo, ella es lo que llaman por ahí de bruja, así descubrió esos manuscritos y ahora podemos intentar revertir nuestra situación.

-Aquellas mujeres que viven en el camino hacia la aldea…¿saben algo sobre esto?

-¿Ruby y Dorothy?- él asintió y Emma le explicó –Henry, ellas eran monjas  como nosotras…Fueron expulsadas por los mismo motivos que nos achacaron a nosotras- al escuchar aquello el muchacho recordó su temporada en los prostíbulos.

-No puedo juzgaros- hizo una pausa –ni a ellas…Lo que no comprendo es cómo los jueces que condenan y expulsan son capaces de esconderse y practicar cosas tan absurdas como lo que el abad hizo con vosotras

-El mundo no es justo, chico, pero tenemos que vivir en él. Así que, también tenemos que luchar contra esa injusticia. Tengo esperanzas de que la profecía que está en el pergamino sea verdadera y se confirme, así podremos librarnos de esta maldición y vivir como humanas, como nos merecemos. Es cruel que estemos presas en este martirio. Regina está libre durante el día y no tiene paz por las noches, mientras que yo estoy en la oscuridad incluso con el sol en el cielo y en libertad cuando llega la noche.

 

 


	6. Solo un día normal

Henry no consiguió dormir. Después de todo lo que había escuchado, era imposible conciliar el sueño. Ya era casi de mañana, y buscó a Emma. La rubia estaba parada, de pie, en la parte trasera de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo, entonces, él comprendió que era el momento en que ella se vería prisionera de nuevo. Se alejó de la ventana y dejó las sobras de la comida de la noche pasada sobre el fogón y buscó la carne, que ya se estaba acabando- puso todo en una sartén y dejó el fuego bajo y cortó algunos panes duros que estaban en una cesta olvidada en la esquina de la mesa. Después, comenzó a limpiar las cenizas de la chimenea que ya empezaba a perder el calor.

Abrió la puerta y sacó el resto de la madera quemada. Se fijó en que lo poco que quedaba de madera cortada al lado de la cabaña estaba encharcado, necesitarían más para el día, pues Regina llegaría en cualquier  momento y, por lo que recordaba, ella aún estaba recuperándose de la caída del árbol. Cogió el hacha y se fue a por más leña.

Estaba algo alejado de la casa y vio al águila pasar por encima de él «¡Buenos días!» sonrió al ave y continuó caminando por el borde del claro. Vio que había árboles no tan delgados, pero que podría cortarlos y, así, dio comienzo a su trabajo de la mañana. Durante casi una hora estuvo allí cortando y recogiendo cantidad suficiente para mantener la cabaña caliente todo el día y toda la noche. Con respecto a la leña mojada, pensó en meterla en la cabaña, y ponerla junto a la chimenea para que se secase más rápido. Henry estaba dispuesto a asumir las tareas de aquel sitio, quería ayudar a Emma y Regina para que consiguieran romper aquel terrible hechizo que las mantenía al mismo tiempo tan cerca y tan lejos.

Él volvió a la cabaña y se encontró a la morena de pie, frente al fogón.

-¡No, señora!- dijo él acercándose –Aún no puede hacer esfuerzos, me han dejado recomendaciones estrictas para que la cuide- dijo de forma seca mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la empujaba hacia la cama.

-¡Ah! ¿Y puedo saber quién dejó esas recomendaciones?-Regina sonrió a pesar de sentir aún algunos dolores en la cadera y en las piernas, encontrando divertida la situación.

-¡Su águila!- dijo de forma inocente, pero la mujer lo miró asustada y se quedó seria de repente. Al percibir el susto, Henry intentó tranquilizarla –Calma, Regina, la vi salir de la cabaña ayer por la noche y aún no está bien…Por favor, descanse y no se preocupe, puede confiar en mí- entonces ella se echó en la cama y siguió mirándolo seriamente.

-Cuéntame cómo ha sido tu noche, muchacho- el chico, entonces, le relató lo escuchado sobre la maldición, con detalles, Emma había echado hacia fuera toda la agonía y el sufrimiento de las dos a partir del momento en que se habían conocido, se habían enamorado y perdido en la brujería del abad Rumple. Regina, echada en la cama, escuchaba cada palabra de Henry con atención y sus pensamientos volvieron a todas las sensaciones que su historia despertaba -¿Y cómo está ella?- indagó Regina melancólica y triste.

-Está bella…- sonrió Henry –Preocupada por vos y pensando de qué manera será útil el pergamino para acabar con ese hechizo- él se apartó para continuar llevando la madera húmeda hacia la chimenea, pero no dejó de charlar con Regina –Debe existir alguna persona que sepa deshacer eso…- cada vez que entraba en la cabaña, decía lo que pensaba sobre toda esa historia –Siento curiosidad por saber si el abad aún está en el convento de Albiano…- Regina estaba recostada y seguía sus movimientos –Pensé que el lobo no saldría con vida de aquello, ¿sabe?- cuando se dio cuenta de que le acababa de decir eso a Regina, se trabó –Disculpe- ella sonrió y extendió la mano para que él se acercara, el muchacho obedeció.

-Aún tienes tiempo para guardar esa madera, quiero que me cuentes ahora cómo van tus estudios- Regina le estaba cogiendo cariño, mucho más lentamente que Emma, pero estaba bajando poco a poco la guardia. Como Zelena misma había dicho, había hecho un gran esfuerzo para salvar su vida y había comprendido lo que sucedía entre Emma y ella. Comenzaba a gustarle mucho ese muchachito-¿Qué te parece si le escribimos una carta a Emma para que la lea esta noche?- ante la propuesta los ojos de Henry brillaron.

-¡Pero aún no sé escribir!- respondió avergonzado

-El árbol cayó sobre mis piernas, Henry, aún puedo usar los brazos y la cabeza para enseñarte…- miró de forma irónica levantando una ceja y haciendo brotar una sonrisa de canto -¡A no ser que prefieras a Emma antes que a mí!

Henry se puso rojo de vergüenza y se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Claro que no, Regina! –de repente se detuvo y miró  detenidamente a la mujer -¿Puedo preguntar una cosa?- ella se puso sería, temiendo lo que vendría, pero asintió -¿No consigue recordar nada de lo que sucedió? Fue difícil sacar aquel tronco, Emma debe haber hecho un esfuerzo muy grande para arrastrar al lobo hasta aquí…- se rascó la cabeza de nuevo avergonzado -¿No se enfada si digo «el lobo»?

-No, no, Henry…-sonrió –Quizás sería mejor «la loba», pero no tiene importancia…- ella se giró en la cama, con dificultad –Emma debe haberte contado sobre mis faltas de conciencia y que no tengo tanto dominio en mi forma animal como ella. Si rebusco bien en mi mente, puedo acordarme de cosas, pero a la mitad…-se calló como si exactamente estuviera haciendo eso –Recuerdo el resplandor en el cielo y después el dolor, recuerdo verte a ti muy cerca al lado de Emma y después solo puedo recordar que estaba siendo arrastrada y su voz todo el rato repitiendo que no la dejara…- las lágrimas iban resbalando por su rostro para acabar sobre la almohada. Por un momento, Henry se arrepintió de haber preguntado aquello, Regina se calló completamente, triste. Él solo agarró su mano y la apretó contra su pecho.

-¡Vamos a acabar con esa agonía, le prometo que lo haremos!- en seguida arrastró la mesa más cerca de la cama y ayudó a Regina a sentarse para, juntos, escribir la carta a Emma, sin embargo, rápidamente dejó a la morena sola para ir a comprobar la sopa que había dejado sobre el fogón. Una pequeña pausa para el almuerzo y retomaron sus tareas literarias.

Pasaron el resto del día alternando entre conversaciones y trabajo. Henry terminó de colocar toda la madera cortada al lado de la chimenea y la mantuvo seca. Después de escribir la carta para Emma, Regina se cansó de estar todo el rato recostada y decidió salir un poco de la cabaña para ver y sentir la luz del sol- el muchacho colocó una silla para que ella se sintiera más cómoda y, en cuanto se colocó frene a la casa, el águila bajó y se posó en el borde del pozo. Apenas hubo levantado la morena el brazo derecho, el pájaro voló hacia ella y se posó con delicadeza batiendo sus alas. Henry, que estaba cerca, cruzó los brazos y se quedó admirado con lo que veía. Regina acariciaba las plumas del águila mientras conversaba con ella.

-Tengo esperanzas, mi amor…En poco tiempo estaré acariciando tu rostro, así, contigo bien cerca de mí…Podré tocar tus cabellos dorados y mirar profundamente en tus ojos verdes- Regina sonreía admirando el hermoso pájaro –Ya no necesitarás quedarte despierta toda la noche esperando que yo vaya hacia ti y dejaré de despertarme cada mañana en medio del bosque…- miró a Henry y continuó –Tenemos un ángel de la guardia muy listo, está siendo un gran amigo- le sonrió. Llevó su brazo más cerca de su oído y susurró -¡Te amo, Emma! – el pájaro agitó sus alas lentamente y se removió girándose hacia Henry. De repente, Regina irguió el brazo y el águila alzó el vuelo volviendo al tejado de la cabaña.

El muchacho aún estaba parado, perplejo con la escena y con un dolor en el pecho por saber que las dos vivían aquella desesperación desde hacía tanto tiempo. Pensó en aquel pergamino y en Zelena-quizás debiera buscarla para saber más sobre aquello. Fue hasta los establos y sacó a Eclipse para cepillarlo- el caballo se acercó a la parte de delante de la cabaña y Regina sonrió al verlo, él relinchó y sacudió la cabeza agitando sus crines negras y brillantes. No se cansaba de admirar la belleza de Eclipse, un animal fuerte e imponente que había llegado de repente al claro de la cabaña y desde siempre se había mostrado dócil, entendiendo todo lo que Regina le decía y haciendo todo lo que ella le mandara. Era impresionante la afinidad que había entre los dos. A ella le gustaban los caballos, pero tenía un dominio sobre Eclipse que, a veces, ni ella misma sabía de dónde provenía.

Divisaron una carreta, a lo lejos, que venía en sentido de la aldea. Henry percibió que el águila alzó el vuelo y se dirigió a quien quiera que fuera. Él miró a Regina como si le preguntara que estaba haciendo el pájaro.

-Si es algún desconocido, regresará y gritará- le explicó. Pero no era ningún desconocido o alguien a quien temer. Era Dorothy. Paró la carreta a la entrada de la cabaña, descendió y cogió un saco que estaba lleno por la mitad, pero que parecía pesar para ella. Henry corrió y la ayudó. La mujer le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia Regina.

-¿Tenéis ahora un ayudante?

-Sí, Henry está pasando una temporada aquí…- él dejó el saco en el suelo prestando atención a las palabras de Regina –Pero creo que se quedará por algo más, ¿no, Henry?- él rió y saludó a Dorothy estrechándole la mano

-Te traigo lo que me pediste la última vez.

-¡Gracias, Dorothy! Hace dos días que pasé por allí, pero no conseguí separar lo que necesitas, disculpa…- ella se recolocó en la silla como si acabara de tener una idea –Espera, quizás Henry pueda hacer eso por nosotras- él se acercó a las dos y esperó a que Regina le dijera lo que tenía que decirle –Por favor, querido, ve a la huerta y recoge legumbres, verduras y manzanas. Ponlo todo en una de las cajas de madera que hay al lado del establo y súbela a la carreta de Dorothy.

-Regina- Dorothy la miró, curiosa -¿te ha pasado algo?

-Una larga historia. Aún estoy impedida para caminar por ahí y para estar mucho tiempo de pie…- aumentó el tono de voz a propósito para que Henry escuchara –¡Tengo un guardián muy severo que no me deja hacer nada!

Henry escuchó y rió. Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la cabaña y siguió las orientaciones de Regina. Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban, él colocó la caja en la carreta y después llevó el saco dentro de la cabaña. Había queso, miel, algunas semillas y un poco de lana enrollada en ovillos. Las mujeres de la cabaña vecina criaban vacas y ovejas. A Ruby se le daban bien las abejas y se alegraban de poder tener miel en casa; el queso era la especialidad de Dorothy, no producían mucho, pero era suficiente para el autoabastecimiento y hacían intercambio con Regina que les proporcionaba lo que había en su terreno. La historia de las dos era muy parecida a la de Regina y Emma, sin embargo, no habían sido hechizadas. Ruby y Dorothy fueron descubiertas dentro del convento demostrándose amor y eso sorprendió a las otras monjas y acabaron siendo expulsadas de allí. Eso pasó poco antes de Emma llegar al convento, ya llevaban tiempo en aquella cabaña. No podían vivir en la aldea, pues todos sabían que las dos eran una pareja y habían sido excomulgadas por eso, las personas no admitían que «gente como ellas» vivieran con «personas de bien» en la aldea. En cambio con Regina y Emma era diferente, pues nadie conocía la historia de las dos, solo que una mujer vivía allí y cada cierto tiempo bajaba a la aldea.

Cuando Dorothy se fue, Regina se quedó un rato más fuera, pero después entró, pues ya sentía frío. A aquella hora de la tarde, Henry ya había terminado sus tareas y estaba jugando con el águila- le tiraba algunas moras y corría por el descampado con el pájaro tras él. Dentro de poco tendría que prepararse para esperar a que el lobo saliera de la cabaña, y ver la reacción de Emma ante la carta que Regina le había escrito.

Pero el muchacho tuvo una idea aquella tarde que podría ponerlo en peligro, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse para comprobar la capacidad de percepción de Regina.

 

 

 


	7. El protector tiene esperanza

Cuando Regina se acostó, Henry estaba detrás comprobando si el establo estaba en orden y se dirigió al cuartito donde se había quedado la noche pasada. Estaba tan ansioso de que llegara la noche que ni hacía caso a su cansancio- percibió que había trabajado durante todo el día, pero estaba feliz y podría descansar junto a Emma. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, por lo que recordaba, que sentía tranquilidad con un rutina como esa- incluso después de haber escuchado la historia más extraña y vivir en sus propias carnes que era real. Incluso a su corta edad, ya había pasado por malas situaciones y había visto muchas cosas de las que que la gente dudaría. Sintió una punzada de satisfacción al pensar que podría quedarse a vivir ahí para siempre, eso si las dos mujeres lo permitían, ya ellas formaban parte de su vida de tal forma que nadie lo había hecho antes. De tal forma que, podría considerar a Emma y Regina como su única familia.

Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie, a algunos metros de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña. Esperaba a que el lobo saliera. Quería desafiar la capacidad de Regina para reconocerlo y no atacarlo. No estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en peligro por tal desafío, sino por querer que Regina pudiera dominar su forma animal. «Si Emma puede, ella también». De esa manera, ella podría recordar más momentos de sus noches y estar más cerca de Emma, aunque la rubia ya era la única persona que podía acercarse al lobo, pero Henry tenía dudas sobre hasta cuándo estaría Emma segura estando sola con la fiera.

Miró hacia las montañas cubiertas de nieve y vio los últimos resquicios de luz ocultarse tras ellas. Entonces, sintió un escalofrío, pues de dentro de la cabaña provino un quedo gemido que fue transformándose en un ronco llanto e inmediatamente después en un fuerte gruñido. Aquella noche, la luna no estaba en el cielo y la oscuridad era más profunda. Las patas de la fiera resonaban en el pavimento con un sonido grave que hizo acelerar el corazón de Henry. Sus ojos divisaron los ojos amarillentos del lobo que salía lentamente de la cabaña-gruñó y cada vez más fuerte-el lobo bufó algunas veces como si quisiera intimidar a aquella figura delgada que estaba de pie, desafiándolo. Henry estaba con las piernas ligeramente separadas y con los puños cerrados. El lobo contrajo el hocico mostrando sus dientes afilados, el muchacho veía el débil brillo de los colmillos, que no eran nada pequeños. Henry, lentamente, fue levantando el brazo derecho y doblando las piernas, pero sin apartar la mirada del lobo que, probablemente, tenía una visión más nítida de él que al revés.

Se agachó hasta una distancia que creyó razonable, para estar a la misma altura del lobo, la mano derecha extendida con las palmas hacia arriba; el lobo dio un paso y después otro, aún gruñendo, pero parecía también parecía mostrarse cauteloso frente al muchacho, sin embargo su tono amenazador crecía; otro paso y Henry sintió el calor del aliento en cada respiración de la fiera. «No quiere y no me va a hacer daño, Regina», repetía eso lentamente casi silabeando «Sé que está ahí y me entiende»-el lobo golpeó el suelo con la pata y aulló; golpeó de nuevo el suelo y gruñía más alto; Henry vio más de cerca sus colmillos, el hocico estaba muy cerca de la mano extendida. El lobo olisqueó la piel de la mano de Henry y gruñó «Sé que me entiende» fue girando la palma de la mano lentamente mientras el lobo dejaba de gruñir alto, aunque seguía olisqueando «No me va a hacer daño, Regina» El hocico del lobo apenas cabía en su mano, podría morderle en cualquier momento, pero en cambio se apoyó en la mano de Henry aún gruñendo, pero ahora mucho más bajo «Soy yo, Regina, Henry» El gruñido lloroso que llegó tras esa frase hizo a Henry sonreír y, finalmente, creyó que Regina en aquel momento dominaba la forma animal y comprendía lo que le decía.

«¡Henry!»

El muchacho y el lobo se llevaron un gran susto ante aquel grito. La fiera dio un salto, agitó su pelaje y echó a correr hacia el bosque. Henry miraba por todos lados buscando a quien gritaba.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Emma llegaba de repente sacudiendo su brazo, mientras él seguía tan ensimismado por su contacto con el lobo.  Intentó ver hacia dónde había corrido Regina, mientras Emma lo arrastraba hacia dentro de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia él, enfurecida -¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?

-¡Ello lo consiguió!- conmemoró -¡Ella vio que era yo!- Emma lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió

-¡Podría haberte arrancado el brazo o haberte matado!- gritó y lo soltó -¿No entiendes? Podrías haber muerto ahora mismo…- se giró de espaldas hacia él y continuó con su voz tomada -…se volvería loca, nunca se lo perdonaría a sí misma…

Henry no admitía aquel comportamiento de Emma, pues, a su ver, Regina perdía su consciencia humana durante la noche y ella poco había hecho para ayudar.

-¿No lo entiende? ¡Ella necesitaba ese estímulo!...¡Hoy dijo que recordaba algo del accidente con el árbol y estaba triste por estar perdiendo los recuerdos de la noche! ¿Vos nunca pensasteis que eso podría afectar en su forma humana?- Emma no se giró y él siguió hablando –Para vos no hay diferencia, ¿no? Ella solo la reconoce a usted, así que todo está bien…- fue interrumpido bruscamente y solo pudo escuchar un estampido tan fuerte que lo dejó algo sordo y con dolor en el cuello. Emma había reunido fuerzas ante tantos atrevimientos que se giró de una vez con la mano en el rostro de Henry.

-¡Nunca más me digas que no me importa!- su dedo índice temblaba frente a la nariz del muchacho. Él aguantó el llanto y frunció el ceño ante la rabia tan grande que sentía. Salió de la vista de Emma. Salió de la cabaña.

La rubia temblaba. No sabía si era de rabia, de miedo o de arrepentimiento. Henry no podía decirle que a ella no le importaba Regina, si no hubiera llegado en aquel momento, quizás su amada habría acabado con la vida del chico y su desgracia sería aún mayor y, ahora, su corazón estaba encogido por haber perdido el control y golpeado a Henry. Quiso salir tras él, pero creyó mejor que los dos enfriaran la cabeza- la madrugada era larga y podrían resolver aquello más tarde. Caminó hacia la mesa donde dejaba sus recados para Regina y vio una hoja doblada por la mitad, donde había escrito «Para mi pájaro» La abrió y se sentó a leer

_Emma,_

_Tengo que decirte que estás haciendo un buen trabajo con Henry y en tan poco tiempo. Está aquí, a mi lado, ayudándome a escribir, pero no deja de estar preocupado para que todo esté listo para cuando tú llegues._

_Estoy mucho mejor, los dolores aún persisten, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que salga por ahí dando saltos, ya sea sobre dos piernas o a cuatro patas._

_Te echo de menos, mi amor. No hay un día que no me entristezca cuando el sol va cayendo y comienzan  las convulsiones dentro de mí._

_Hoy Henry ha conseguido hacerme recordar lo que sucedió y me he sentido muy feliz. Últimamente notó tu olor, pero tus formas ya no se quedan en mi mente mientras estoy transformada, me siento triste y tengo mucho miedo de que, si no acabamos con este hechizo, una noche pueda llegar a olvidarme completamente de quién soy y asumir de una vez al lobo. Eso me llevaría lejos de aquí y quién sabe qué sería de mí o de ti._

_Este muchacho no ha aparecido por casualidad, es especial y creo, más que nunca, que tenemos que confiar en él. Él hace que tenga más esperanzas de que vamos a conseguir acabar con esta agonía._

_Sigue enseñando a Henry, tú te distraes en esas largas noches y tienes compañía para hablar. En breve, pasaremos juntas noches y días, como debe ser._

_Te amo._

_Regina._

Emma dejó la carta en su regazo y se llevó las dos manos al rostro. Los sollozos salían ahogados y las lágrimas mojaron el papel. Se sintió aún más arrepentida por haber tratado al muchacho de aquella manera. Miró hacia su crucifijo en la pared y deseó que aquel sufrimiento acabase. En ese momento, Henry entró de puntillas, se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, él también tenía los ojos enrojecidos, de alguien que había llorado. Emma le levantó el mentón y le dejó un beso en la mejilla, después recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. No dijeron palabra alguna. No era necesario.

Aquella noche se fueron a dormir más temprano de lo habitual, las clases de Henry quedarían para la noche siguiente, necesitaban descansar. El lobo aulló algunas veces durante la madrugada y no tan lejos como otras veces.

El sol fue más generoso a la mañana siguiente. El paisaje era menos triste con un calor más agradable. Henry se levantó rápido y asustado, con sus ojos desorbitados. El corazón latía fuerte y tardó en darse cuenta dónde estaba hasta que Regina se acercó a él y acarició sus cabellos.

-¡Hey, calma! ¿Pesadilla?

-No- se fue levantando del banco donde siempre dormía –No me di cuenta de la hora. Ya debe de ser bastante tarde…- Regina rió

-Henry, aún es temprano y ya he preparado un buen desayuno para ti- ella estaba más bonita que los otros días. El sol entraba por la ventana e iluminaba el rostro de Regina que exhibía una sonrisa ancha. Notó algo diferente que no sabía por qué lo había pasado desapercibido.

-Regina, eso ahí en vos…Es…- tartamudeaba avergonzado -…Es…en su labio…

Ella rió, pues se refería a la cicatriz que tenía en el labio superior.

-¿Esto?- señaló –Ah, tengo una historia antigua con lobos, Henry…Cuando era pequeña, me atreví a jugar con uno, en realidad era un cachorro, pero no salí ilesa, me mordió…- él miró desconfiado. Sintió que aquella historia tenía algo que ver con lo que él había hecho la noche pasada. Cruzó los brazos, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si dudase y Regina se mostró indignada -¿No me crees?

-¿Qué ha escrito Emma sobre ayer?- entonces la morena se acercó a él y lo abrazó susurrando en su oído

-No escribió nada sobre ayer, pero yo te lo vi hacer…- finalmente la confirmación que tanto él esperaba, su esfuerzo había dado resultado y Regina le contó todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche antes de que Emma apareciera y gritara, comenzando por el momento en que el lobo estuvo frente a la cabaña y notó el olor de Henry cerca de él.

Todo en detalles, cada sensación y cada llamada que el muchacho hizo, ella necesitó mucha resistencia al comienzo, pues, en ciertos momentos, perdía la noción de sus acciones, sin embargo la voz de Henry se iba haciendo más nítida y familiar hasta que pudo controlar la forma animal completamente. Podría haberse quedado más tiempo cerca, pero el grito de Emma hizo que perdiera la consciencia por unos segundos, entonces prefirió correr hacia el bosque. Ya no se perdía en el bosque sin dirección alguna, los impulsos y los instintos animales ya no eran tan intensos.

-Pero, ¿y esa historia de la cicatriz?- él aún insistía en saber sobre eso mientras almorzaban.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Regina ya no se acordaba de la marca, al darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente, ella continuó –Hablaba en serio cuando dije que fui atacada por un lobo cuando era pequeña. No tendría motivos para mentir sobre eso- él mantenía aquel aire de curiosidad y desconfianza -¿Qué ocurre?- ahora quién estaba curiosa era Regina.

-Es extraño que precisamente fuera un lobo- enfatizó la última palabra -El abad quería separaros, ¿por qué eligió un lobo y un águila?- al ver que Regina prestaba atención en sus teorías, él continuó –Podría haber escogido una lechuza, seguiría siendo un animal nocturno, podría ser cualquier otro animal –Regina lo creyó todo mi ingenioso, pero rebatió

-No, querido, puede ser mucho más sencillo. Para los cristianos, el lobo representa al diablo, es un saqueador del rebaño, una feroz amenaza, un devorador de corderos. He llegado a la conclusión de que Rumple vio en mí a una persona que había saqueado su rebaño al enamorarnos Emma y yo. Él quería que, tras la maldición, yo devorara a Emma en alguna madrugada de esas y viviera con la culpa durante el resto de mis días.

-¿Y en cuanto a Emma ser una águila?

-También es por creencia cristiana. El águila fue usada como símbolo de poder e inspiración de la palabra de Dios…- levantó la ceja de modo instigador -¿Qué quería Rumple con Emma? Darle poder para a su vez él mismo tener más poder bajo la inspiración de un dios que no era el nuestro.

-Me siento un idiota cuando hablo con vosotras…- concluyó Henry al mismo tiempo que veía coherencia en las palabras de la mujer. Terminó su almuerzo mientras la morena salía de la cabaña y miraba hacia lo alto buscando al águila. Un rato después se acercó a Regina y se puso a su lado –Nos peleamos la noche pasada…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella sería sin mirarlo –No me contó que te habías enfrentado al lobo, pero me escribió lo que sucedió antes de encontrar la carta que le había dejado- Henry se encogió de hombros y Regina lo abrazó acariciando sus cabellos –No sientas vergüenza, lo que llevas haciendo desde que llegaste tiene un valor enorme para nosotras. Emma perdió el control, no se lo tomes en cuenta…Sé que nos os hablasteis después de eso, pero ella me dijo que, de cierto modo, os pedisteis disculpas en silencio- ella lo aparató para poder mirar en sus ojos –Quizás cuando todo esto acabe, quieras seguir aquí, ¿eh?- vio el brillo en los ojos de Henry que testimoniaban su deseo de que fuera así, sus ojos se humedecieron y ella volvió a abrazarlo.

El águila bajó en picado y voló alrededor de ellos como si quisiera llamar su atención. Los dos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta, pero el pájaro gritaba y subía hasta un árbol y volvía a bajar hacia ellos.

-Algo va mal, Regina- Henry caminó en dirección al árbol, y notó que el águila señalaba algo más allá del árbol- un fuerte humo se veía a lo lejos, y Regina quedó muy afligida al ver la dirección de donde venía.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es donde viven Ruby y Dorothy!- miró a Henry –Ensilla a Eclipse y vamos para allá, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto- entonces corrió hacia la cabaña para coger las capas y el arco y la aljaba de Emma.

Regina presentía que aquel humo era un gran problema.

 

 

 


	8. El ataque a la cabaña

Eclipse obedeció a Henry en todo y al aproximarse a Regina, relinchó y sacudió la cabeza. Ella pasó la mano por la crin del animal, sonrió y montó. Henry saltó a la grupa con el arco ceñido al cuerpo y la aljaba colgada del hombro. El caballo cabalgó por el sendero tan rápido como en la noche que fue a buscar a Zelena. Los dos permanecieron callados durante el trayecto, estaban preocupados, Regina mucho más por presentir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se detuvieron poco antes de llegar a la cabaña de Dorothy y Ruby. Regina llevó a Eclipse detrás de los arbustos y le pidió a Henry el arco de Emma. Él se lo dio aún sin saber lo que mujer pretendía. Entonces se agacharon para observar.

Había cuatro hombres fuera de la cabaña, pero ninguna señal de Dorothy o Ruby. El fuego que habían visto provenía de la parte de atrás- caballerizas, el gallinero, las cajas de abejas que la propia Dorothy hacía, heno, lana para hilar. Estaban destruyendo todo lo que podían. Cogían telas, cajas, pieles y  lo tiraban todo al fuego-reían mucho en tono desdeñoso.

El águila sobrevolaba sobre ellos a gran altura, de manera que no notaron su presencia. Regina le pidió a Henry que esperase y se acercó más. Eran muchos y no podría hacer gran cosa, pues no sabía si las mujeres estaban dentro de la cabaña, si había alguien  más con ellas o cómo se encontraban. _“Regina, ¿dónde están ellas?_ ”, Henry quería saber, pero no conseguía ver mucho desde donde estaba. La morena avanzó un poco más entre los arbustos y miraba hacia lo alto buscando a Emma. El pájaro estaba en una rama bastante alta al lado de la cabaña.

De repente, ellos se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol, frente a la cabaña, parecía que era la pausa para comer. Tenían mucha comida frente a ellos-por lo visto, cogieron todo lo que había en la cabaña para hartarse en un banquete. Henry no quiso saber de espera alguna más, descendió, por el lado contrario al que estaba Regina, por un barranco cubierto de ramaje, nadie podría verlo. Dio la vuelta por detrás del terreno y se colocó en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, único sitio desde donde no podía ser visto por los hombres.

Regina  miró hacia atrás y no vio a Henry, _“¡Qué fastidio! ¡Lo va a estropear todo!”_ Ella se encaminó hacia el lado que daba al sendero y tenía que, necesariamente, pasar por los hombres, pero antes de hacerlo, pensó que quizás habría otra forma de sorprenderlos o distraerlos para que Henry, a lo mejor, pudiera entrar en la cabaña y comprobar que las dos estuvieran bien- ella sabía que él haría eso, de algún modo estaba segura. Estaba tan cerca que escuchó lo que ellos decían _“Pues esas dos aberraciones cocinan bien, ¿verdad?” “Lo que necesitan es cariño”_ , reían con toda aquella situación _“¡Necesitan un hombre!”_ , se carcajeaban mientras comían como animales _“¡De eso tendrán dentro de poco!”_

Regina sintió un aterrador escalofrío atravesando su cuerpo al imaginarse que Dorothy y Ruby podrían estar dentro de la cabaña amarradas, heridas y encima teniendo que enfrentar a esos hombres. Tenía que hacer algo en aquel momento o no tendría paz. De repente, vio un bulto pasando por delante de los hombres y echándoseles encima muy rápido. Era el águila. Atacó  a uno de los hombres arañando su cabeza haciendo que la sangre resbalara lentamente. Ellos apenas podían ver bien lo que pasaba, pero sabían que era un pájaro y bastante grande. Uno de ellos, que parecía ser el más joven del grupo, se rió del otro que estaba herido y se llevó un puñetazo por la chanza. Parecían estar borrachos. El águila volvió, pero volaba a una distancia que ellos no podían alcanzar. Regina buscó por todo el terreno y vio a Henry en el lado derecho de la cabaña. Observaba a los hombres escondido tras la carreta de Dorothy, pero Henry observaba algo más que a los hombres, miró hacia el cielo y Emma había desaparecido, miró hacia el horizonte tras él y se dio cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo. _“Espero que estéis viendo esto, Regina”_

Sí. Ella lo vio y en ese momento corrió hasta donde estaba Eclipse, ya que el águila también estaba allí cerca.

-Entonces, mi amor, hora de intercambiarnos, ¿no?

Se quitó la capa y dejó el arco y la aljaba cerca de Eclipse.

Ya hacía un buen rato que Henry estaba detrás de la carreta esperando un momento de distracción de aquellos hombres para poder entrar en la cabaña. La temperatura estaba bajando y la luz disminuyó, pero aún se podía ver mucho debido a la hoguera que había en la parte de atrás. Los hombres estaban decidiendo quién iría a disfrutar de las mujeres en primer lugar y ya se habían olvidado del ataque del águila. _“¡Va a ser divertido! ¡A ellas les va a gustar! ¡Eran monjas, nunca han experimentado algo bueno de verdad!”_

Henry sentía asco y miedo escuchando todo aquello, pero estaba decidido que entraría dentro de cualquier manera. El lobo aulló por primera vez aquella noche y tan cerca que el muchacho creyó que aparecía delante de los hombres en cualquier momento. Ya estaban entrando en la cabaña cuando el lobo rugió bien cerca. _“¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está ese bicho?”_ El más gordo y asqueroso de ellos se giró e hizo que los otros se detuvieran en la puerta. El lobo apareció entre la oscuridad del sendero caminando lentamente, golpeando el suelo y resoplando. Henry pudo ver a lo lejos aquellos ojos amarillentos y la expresión de furia del animal. _“Tened cuidado, Regina”_ , fue lo único que logró pensar, pues se asustó más cuando escuchó al más viejo de todos reírse _“Está herido, ¿no veis que está cojeando?”_ Y era verdad, pero Henry no se había dado cuenta. Se apartaron de la puerta de la cabaña y se acercaron al lobo apuntándole con un arco _“Vamos, serás un abrigo de piel muy bonito”_ Tenían cuchillos en las manos y Henry se estremeció, sin embargo aprovechó que estaban distraídos y se deslizó de detrás de la carreta hasta llegar a la puerta de la cabaña y soterradamente desapareció puerta adentro.

El lobo se colocó en posición de amenaza y abrió las fauces mostrando sus dientes afilados, gruñendo insistentemente. El hombre gordo levantó el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo de mayor tamaño y pronto escucharon un ruido cortando el aire-una flecha se detuvo en sus espaldas sin tener tiempo a reaccionar. Los otros se asustaron y en un rápido movimiento el lobo avanzó sobre el que un poco antes había sido atacado por el águila. Los otros dos habían perdido el equilibrio y otra flecha pasó por ellos, pero uno de ellos agarró una antorcha y en un acto de pura cobardía la lanzó sobre el tejado de la cabaña. Ellos echaron a correr hacia la parte de atrás donde estaba la hoguera mayor, pues el lobo ya había acabado y avanzaba sobre ellos.

Henry tardó un poco en situarse allí dentro debido a la oscuridad y también al miedo, quizás había alguien vigilando a Dorothy y Ruby. Para su suerte, no.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, muchacho?- preguntó Ruby en pánico. Ella estaba mirando hacia la puerta y Dorothy de espaldas amarrada a ella. Estaban en el cuarto de atrás, atadas encima de la cama.

-He venido a ayudar…- las cuerdas eran gruesas y los nudos bien hechos, corrió buscando un cuchillo cuando sintió el olor a quemado proveniente de arriba. _“¡Creo que tengo que darme prisa!”_ Volvió al cuarto y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que prendían a las dos mujeres. El tejado de paja no aguantó mucho y pronto las llamas se apoderaron de todo el lugar y las vigas caían por todos lados.

Fuera, el lobo habían acorralado a los dos hombres contra una pared de piedra. Uno de ellos aún sostenía un cuchillo y atizó al lobo.

-¡Te voy a arrancar toda la piel!- dio un paso hacia delante y el lobo gruñó más alto. Cuando el otro hombre cogió un trozo de madera y sí, los dos irían a atacar a la fiera, otra flecha cortó el aire clavándose en el cuello del hombre más viejo que cayó de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados mirando al otro, que comenzó a temblar-el lobo estaba cerca de él. Con un salto, el animal derrumbó al hombre dejándolo completamente desarmado y aterrado. Él cerró los ojos esperando ser mordido en el cuello, pero el lobo se quedó allí, echado sobre él, observando. Fue cuando Emma apareció. Se acercó lentamente y cuando iba a coger una piedra para golpear al hombre en la cabeza, vio que ya era demasiado tarde. El lobo había rasgado su cuello de un zarpazo.

Henry las llamó a gritos. Estaban acorralados dentro de la cabaña y el fuego crecía. Emma corrió, pero ya no se podía entrar por la parte delantera, tendría que ir por detrás. El lobo aullaba hacia la fogata y se apartaba, pero de cierta manera sabía que tenía que hacer algo-iba de un lado a otro escuchando los gritos que provenían de dentro. Cuando vio a Emma cerca de una ventana se acercó a ella. La mujer intentaba entrar, sin éxito, la ventana era muy alta para lograrlo, así que la fiera, a su lado, tomó distancia y con un saltó, que no le supuso gran esfuerzo, entró por la ventana de la cabaña aterrizando detrás de los otros tres.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dorothy se asustó más al ver el tamaño de la fiera que estaba allí que por el fuego que consumía la cabaña, pero Ruby la empujó, caminaron hacia la ventana y saltaron- primero Dorothy, después Ruby. Cuando Henry se preparaba para saltar por la ventana, escuchó un crujido de madera y miró rápidamente hacia atrás _“¡Ah, no, de nuevo no!”_ Saltó sobre el lobo para que una viga en llamas no cayese sobre él, los dos rodaron hacia una esquina del cuarto. La fiera estaba desorientada ante la situación y cuando distinguió a Henry tan cerca llanzó la pata a su pecho provocándole arañazos de arriba abajo. Dejó al muchacho allí y saltó hacia fuera. Henry estaba aturdido y tosía mucho, ya no podía ver nada cuando sintió una mano arrastrándolo hacia fuera. Se le nubló la visión, sintió nauseas y se desmayó.

Ruby no dejaba de preguntarse a dónde irían ahora, sin poderse creer que su casa, sus cosas se habían convertido en cenizas. Lloraba, sentada en el borde del camino y Dorothy recogía, con la ayuda de Emma,  lo que aún podían aprovechar. Antes, habían colocado a Henry dentro de la carreta. Después, Emma dio un silbido y Eclipse apareció enseguida seguido del caballo de Dorothy que estaba cerca.

-¡Fue muy rápido, Emma!-contaba Dorothy –Yo estaba atrás cuando escuché a Ruby y corrí…Cuando entré en la cabaña, noté un golpe en la cabeza y me desmayé, cuando volví en mí estábamos atadas y escuchando cómo destruían todo…

-Bien, tenemos que salir de aquí, no podemos saber si vendrán más

-¡Tienes que tener cuidado! Tú también tienes que irte de aquí. Las personas son malas, nunca nos dejarán en paz.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para vosotras y tengo que cuidar de las heridas del muchacho- Ruby se acercó a ellas cubriéndose con la capa roja.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Regina?

-La verdad, Ruby…No fue culpa de ella y Henry también lo sabe- miró hacia la nada, inconformada. Balanceó la cabeza apartando malos pensamientos y se giró hacia las amigas -¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde vais?

-Aquí ya no tenemos nada, Emma…- suspiró Dorothy –Dile a Regina que si encuentra a alguno de nuestros carneros suelto o alguna de las vacas aún viva, se quede con todo, vosotras los cuidareis y les sacareis provecho. Al menos así os lo podemos agradecer…Si no hubieseis venido, quizás ni estábamos vivas ahora…- abrazó a Ruby que lloraba escuchando todo eso. Terminaron de comprobar si quedaba algo que poder llevarse de aquel lugar destruido y  subieron a la carreta, Emma montaba en Eclipse y fue delante- dejarían a Henry en la cabaña antes de partir definitivamente.

El camino fue solo silencio. Estaban cansadas, con miedo y muy asustadas. Emma solo podía pensar en que Regina había atacado a Henry y en cómo recibiría ella la noticia al día siguiente. El pecho del muchacho tenía cuatro arañazos que iban del hombro izquierdo hasta las costillas del lado derecho. Emma vio lo que el lobo había hecho en el cuello de aquel hombre y apartó de la imaginación lo que podría haber sucedido con Henry. No podrían esperar que Regina mantuviera el control de la fiera con tanto fuego alrededor, era natural que el lobo se mostrase agresivo con cualquiera que se acercase. Ella estaba segura de que Henry sabía lo que todo ello implicaba, y sabía aún más que Regina sería muy cruel con ella misma cuando se enterara de que había herido al muchacho.

Cuando dejaron a Emma y a Henry en la cabaña, Dorothy y Ruby se despidieron de la amiga rápidamente con la promesa de que volverían a visitarlas y darles noticias de su paradero en cuanto fuera posible.

Emma llevó a Eclipse a la parte de atrás, cerró la puerta y colocó agua al fuego, necesitaba limpiar las heridas de Henry. Buscó algunas hierbas que Zelena había dejado allí cuando el accidente de Regina _“Esto servirá para que no se inflame”_

La madrugada estaba comenzando, habría mucho tiempo para cuidar del chico antes de tener que salir volando de ahí. Pensó en dejarle una carta a Regina explicando lo que había sucedido, pero por primera vez no sabía ponerlo en el papel, estaba confusa y con miedo. _“Si esto no acaba, perderé a Regina para siempre”_ Pero Emma estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y prestándole a Henry todos los cuidados que no se dio cuenta-el lobo no aulló esa noche.


	9. Despertando para actuar

Le dolía la cabeza. También sentía dolores en los costados. Pensándolo mejor, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Pero el pecho le quemaba. Henry fue recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada. Antes de abrir los ojos, aguzó el oído-era de día, escuchaba pájaros, el crepitar tímido de la leña en la chimenea casi apagándose. Percibió también que no escuchaba ningún movimiento que atestiguara la presencia de Regina en la casa. Abrió los ojos lentamente-la puerta aún estaba cerrada así como las ventanas. Nada sobre el fogón y la única huella de comida para el desayuno era algunos huevos que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina. Como el dolor le incomodaba no sería probable que se levantara de allí tan pronto y no tenía hambre, quizás más tarde- primero tenía que saber dónde estaba Regina.

-¿Regina?- llamó tímidamente y alto. No obtuvo respuesta y aumentó su voz –Regina, ¿estás fuera?- nada. Miró alrededor y tampoco había ninguna señal dejada por Emma para él. _“¡Bello momento para no saber leer, tonto!”,_ ella podría haber dejado una nota, pero no había absolutamente nada. Henry comenzó a preocuparse, pues no recordaba cómo lo habían sacado de la cabaña en llamas. Sabía que había conseguido salir porque estaba ahí en ese momento, pero, ¿y las mujeres que estaban con él? ¿Cómo y dónde están?

Decidió reunir valor y enfrentar el dolor del pecho con el fin de poder levantarse y comprobar si, al menos, el águila estaba cerca de la cabaña. Fue apoyándose en todo hasta la puerta y miró alrededor. Ninguna señal de Regina, pero cuando miró hacia lo alto vio al águila volando muy alto y rápido. De repente, ella rompió la curva que hacía y voló rasante hacia él que extendió el brazo izquierdo para que ella se posara.

-¡Buenos días, querida!- le dijo al pájaro -¿Dónde está Regina? ¿Sabes a dónde se fue?- él pasó la mano por las plumas de la cabeza hasta las alas –Fuiste tú quien me sacó de aquel infierno, ¿no? Vi los cabellos dorados en medio del fuego…Querría saber si Regina está bien…- decía eso de forma triste –Ojalá no se haya acordado de que me atacó o estará muy confusa-enderezó el cuerpo apoyado en el marco de la puerta y habló más alto -¡Claro es por eso que no está aquí!- al fin, había comprendido el motivo de la ausencia de Regina -¿Vamos a hacer como en el día de las hierbas?- él miró firme al águila mientras decía –Debes haber visto dónde está porque estabas volando muy alto, así que- dijo despacio -¡Llévame hasta Regina, Emma!- alzó el brazo, pero ella solo voló hacia el tejado donde le gustaba quedarse, entonces Henry entendió que ni ella sabía dónde se encontraba Regina.

Se dirigió a la cabelleriza y comprobó a Eclipse, la huerta, percibió que los manzanos estaban perdiendo las hojas muy rápido. Notó que ese día no podría hacer mucho, pues su cuerpo le dolía bastante. Cuando se giró para volver a la cabaña, sintió su estómago encogerse y creyó que iba a desmayarse, se apoyó en la cerca y respiró hondo, cuando miró hacia abajo, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre-los arañazos estaban sangrando-no podría hacer tantos esfuerzos, necesitaba estarse quieto. Entró, cerró la puerta, colocó un poco más de leña en la chimenea y se acostó. No tardó mucho en adormecerse.

Bien lejos de allí, Zelena preparaba el desayuno para dos personas.

-¡Tengo que planear cómo entrar allí y necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Desde que has llegado estás con esa idea fija en la cabeza! ¿Sabe Emma lo que estás pensando?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Después de la noche que hemos pasado, creo que ni Emma ni Henry querrán acercarse a mí!

Sentadas a la mesa tomando el desayuno, Zelena y Regina conversaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos. La morena tenía una apariencia muy cansada y usaba un vestido fino de lino y una capa que le había prestado la dueña de la casa, pues horas antes había hecho como la primera vez que había aparecido tras la transformación-llegó desnuda, temblando de frío, llamando a la puerta de atrás de Zelena.

-¡Regina, piénsalo bien!...No tienes por qué hacer esto sola, además hay una manera de romper la maldición. ¿No te preocupa que Henry esté solo en la cabaña?

-¡Zelena! ¡Casi mato al muchacho anoche!

-No tuviste la culpa, estabas desorientada por culpa del fuego

-¡No es justificación!- golpeó la mesa con rabia de sí misma, la amiga suspiró y no dijo nada más –Estuve en la puerta de aquel sitio esta madrugada y vi que la vigilancia es la misma, casi nula. Puedo entrar con facilidad y después de todo, matar algunas personas más o menos no hace la diferencia, ya estoy perdida…- Zelena solo la miraba y ella continuó –Recuerdo la mirada de Emma cuando acabé con el hombre detrás de la cabaña. Era pavor, Zelena. Después, el chico se lanzó sobre mí para que no me alcanzara la viga, ¿y qué hice? ¡Le di un zarpazo! Menos mal que fue un zarpazo, estaba tan cerca que si hubiese usado la boca…- se calló de repente no queriendo pensar en lo que habría sucedido. Bajó la cabeza y se la agarró entre las manos -¡Soy un monstruo, Zelena!- lloraba inconsolable.

-¡No puedes culparte de esta manera, Regina! ¡Mira lo que estás diciendo! ¡Quieres entrar en el convento y matar al abad! ¡Es una locura!...Es verdad que un lobo gigante vale más que diez hombres, no dudo de tu fuerza, pero el abad puede usar magia y por lo que leí en aquel pergamino, él debe estar vivo para romper el hechizo.

-Ya no sé si creo en aquello…

-¡Te estás mostrando tan débil que el abad podría haberte transformado en una gallina!- dijo Zelena sin pesar y los ojos azules se desorbitaron mirando a la frágil morena que tenía delante –Discúlpame, Regina, no era mi intención de…-Regina no esperó a que ella terminase y sonrió, encontró graciosa la comparación y ahorró a la amiga el remordimiento por el comentario.

-Por lo menos sería útil poniendo huevos…- tras decir eso, se echó a reír, así que la otra mujer hizo lo mismo sin entender muy bien por qué lo estaban haciendo.

Zelena había dejado su carreta preparada para llevar a Regina a casa, antes necesitaba pasar por el mercado de la aldea. Así que puso a Regina en el interior, que era cubierto, y tomó las riendas del caballo. Fueron a paso lento hasta el mercado y Zelena saltó de la carreta, Regina siguió escondida en el interior, pero podía escuchar todo a su alrededor. Su amiga bruja compraba algunas raíces para algunas pociones o jarabe que tendría que hacer o para probar alguna receta nueva. De repente, vislumbró un movimiento que bajaba por la calle, la principal de la aldea, y cuando fijó mejor la vista vio al abad Rumple atravesando el arco de la entrada de la plaza en un caballo blanco seguido de dos soldados que usaban el tabardo de la Santa Sede, atrás un cortejo de monjas y monjes seguían a aquella sombría figura. Zelena miró hacia la carreta, pero no debería llamar la atención, pues estaba cubierta y Regina no se atrevería a salir de allí. Pero la morena sintió un temblor extraño, comenzó a sudar frío y deseó que Zelena no se demorase tanto.

El caballo del abad se detuvo a algunos metros de la carreta, él entonces cerró los ojos como si sintiera que algo iba mal. _“¿Algún problema, Vuestra Paternidad?”_ uno de los guardias percibió el malestar del religioso, pero él sencillamente balanceó la cabeza de forma negativa, sin embargo miró hacia todos lados buscando lo que había perturbado su consciencia. Notaba lo mismo que Regina, temblores por todo el cuerpo. Se sintió aún más incómodo cuando pasó más cerca de la carreta, pero no dirigió su atención a ella- allí dentro Regina estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cuando Zelena se dio cuenta de que el abad estaba muy cerca de su carreta, terminó rápidamente de comprar y avanzó hacia ella. La comitiva religiosa ya estaba saliendo de la aldea y, según un comerciante, el abad estaba buscando novicias para el convento, así que la bruja sintió su corazón acelerarse- era la época de los rituales que él realizaba, así que el pergamino que había traducido estaba en lo cierto, era la época para que Regina y Emma rompieran la maldición de Rumple.

Zelena subió rápidamente a la carreta y ni habló con Regina, solo tomó las riendas y tomaron camino. En cuanto alcanzaron cierta distancia segura, llamó a Regina.

-¿Todo bien ahí detrás?

-Ahora sí. Cuando te estaba esperando, pensé que me estaba transformando en pleno día. Sentí los mismos temblores de la primera vez-al escuchar aquello, la bruja sonrió sin apartar los ojos del camino.

-Sí, querida, pensé que dirías eso…El abad pasó por nosotras mientras estaba haciendo las compras- entonces Regina sacó la cabeza hacia fuera y miró con rabia a Zelena

-¿Cómo?- sus ojos lagrimearon del odio que sentía, pero la bruja calmadamente le fue explicando lo que había sucedido en la aldea. Le dijo que él estaba buscando novicias y le comentó su hipótesis para romper la maldición. Regina no podía discrepar, pues era la teoría más sustentable y eso le daba argumentos de peso a Zelena para convencerla de que no podía matar al abad.

-¡De alguna maligna forma, los dos estáis conectados, Regina! Percibí que él se sintió incómodo sobre aquel caballo, quizás estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que tú.

Las dos permanecieron pensativas durante todo el resto del camino. Pronto pasaron por la cabaña de Dorothy y Ruby y vieron la destrucción del lugar a la luz del día- partía el corazón ver que todo aquello había desaparecido. Regina escuchó un sonido cercano de vacas y le pidió a Zelena que se parase. Eran dos vacas pastando cerca y probablemente pertenecían a Dorothy- recordó lo que la amiga dijo antes de partir y ató a los animales a la carreta. ¡De ahora en adelante tendrían leche!

Durante algunos metros más, se mantuvieron en silencio, pero cuando ya estaban más cerca de la cabaña, Zelena lo rompió.

-Él estará en la casa, lo sabes

-Sí, pero ahora estoy más calmada. Creo que podremos conversar…Si él quiere…

-Si encontramos la casa vacía, entonces sabremos que no quiere- Zelena fue directa, pero tenía razón, Regina quería conversar con Henry, ver cómo se encontraba, pero temía que el muchacho se hubiese ido después del ataque en la cabaña de sus vecinas.

Pocos metros antes de llegar, encontraron compañía-el águila sobrevolaba la carreta gritando insistentemente hasta que Regina salió y se sentó junto a Zelena y alzó el brazo para que Emma se posara.

-¡Hola, pájaro mío! ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy aquí!

La carreta se detuvo delante de la cabaña y Henry se despertó, asustado con el ruido, pero escuchó la voz de Zelena y se relajó en la cama. Quien entró primero fue Regina-parecía buscar algo-cuando miró hacia Henry, se deshizo en lágrimas y caminó hacia él. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, y sin apartar su mirada de los ojos del chico, fue bajando el cobertor hasta dejarlo en la cintura de Henry. Vio las heridas y lloró convulsivamente.

-¡Para!- dijo el chico –¡No tuviste ninguna culpa! Estabas asustada y no pudiste controlarte- ella se limpió el rostro intentando controlar las lágrimas –Estos arañazos me hacen feliz porque impedí que fueras alcanzada de nuevo por estar allí salvándome- con cuidado Regina se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó por detrás agarrando sus brazos. Ella fue calmando su respiración y las lágrimas se secaron lentamente.

-Perdón. Es lo único que puedo decir.

Él rió y apretó las manos de Regina.

-¡Puedo decir que tengo una madre loba que se volvió una fiera para salvar a su cachorro!

Regina, de repente,  alzó medio cuerpo al escuchar aquella frase. Miró seria a Henry y quiso llorar, pero en lugar de eso, le ofreció la sonrisa más amorosa que podía.

-¿Emma te hizo las curas?- él asintió -¿Cómo está ella, Henry? Ayer, en medio de tanta angustia, pude percibir que, en un determinado momento, ella miró al lobo con mucho pavor…Me tuvo miedo.

-¡Yo también tuve mucho miedo y, sin embargo, estoy aquí! Ella podría haberte escrito algo, pero estaba tan cansada como yo, Regina-él apenas había hablado con Emma durante la noche y se había dormido rápido, pero sentía que la rubia se había asustado con el comportamiento del lobo-¿Por qué no le escribes de nuevo? Sé que ella se pierde en pensamientos cuando le dejas algo escrito- Regina sonrió un poco, sin ánimo y no dijo nada más, pero Zelena siguió con la conversación mientras se acercaba.

-Vamos a tener que dejarle a Emma bastantes cosas escritas si queremos planear qué hacer para romper esta maldita maldición. Vamos rápido que la tarde corre y pronto Regina necesitará salir. Fue hasta la mesa y cogió el pergamino mientras los otros dos se levantaban. Se dirigieron a la mesa mayor que estaba más iluminada por la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Zelena abrió el rollo de papel y se estiró sobre él siendo observada por Regina y Henry.

_Tiempos malos surgirán_

_El día se convertirá en noche_

_La sombra abraza a la tierra_

_Sol y luna son apenas uno._

_Los esclavos de las sombras son inmortales_

_Ante la sombra del sol_

_Perderían el brillo_

_Y solamente por esa noche._

_Criaturas mortales convertidas en fieras_

_Seres caminantes del día y de la noche_

_Amargados por los esclavos sombríos_

_Vuelven de la oscuridad buscando libertad._

_Una vez enfrentados_

_Los esclavos temen a las criaturas_

_El poder se disipa y la sombra ilumina_

_Lo que fue hecho antes se deshace después._

Tras la lectura de aquel extraño texto, todos se callaron y siguieron pensando sobre lo escuchado- el águila daba señales desde lo alto del tejado.

-¿Crees que el día se convertirá en noche, Zelena?-Regina aún dudaba, no había leído el pergamino sino una o dos veces.

-Estas líneas son parte de una profecía muy antigua y lo que relatan es lo que algunos sabios en astronomía llaman eclipse…- los dos que escuchaban aquello se miraron extrañados -¿Qué ocurre?- se irritó Zelena

-Disculpa, pero es extraño que eso del día convertirse en noche tenga el mismo nombre que mi caballo…Siempre pensé que el término significaba una oscuridad muy grande, y como Eclipse es completamente negro vi apropiado el nombre.

-Quizás te hayas equivocado al no leer todo sobre el eclipse. Sí, hay una oscuridad fuera de lo normal, pero durante el día. Y cuando eso suceda, tú y Emma tendréis que enfrentaros al abad en el mismo lugar donde él os lanzó la maldición.

-Eso puede ser muy peligroso- señaló Regina –Necesitaremos a alguien dentro que nos ayude a abrir los portones y puertas y después los cierre para que Rumple no huya.

-Yo estoy aquí y puedo hacer eso- Henry se ofreció para que el plan funcionara, pero eso enfureció a Regina

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ponerte en peligro de nuevo!

-¡No tenéis otra opción, yo puedo hacerlo!

Zelena sonrió y miró a Regina como si le dijera que él tenía razón. Tendrían que contar con toda la ayuda posible y no tenían muchas opciones. La morena comenzó a caminar por la casa, pensativa y preguntó a Zelena por el día correcto del tal eclipse. “ _Dentro de cinco días_ ”. Regina reflexionó sobre todo lo dicho. Cogió los papeles que estaban en la mesa al lado de la cama y volvió a donde estaban los amigos.

-Bien, tenemos cinco días. Tengo que escribirle a Emma contándole todo lo que hemos decidido y discutido aquí y esperar que ella responda esta noche. Vamos a prepararnos para acabar con nuestros sufrimientos de una vez por todas.

 

 


	10. Un huésped misterioso

El burro caminaba lentamente por el camino. Era un animal lento, pero muy fuerte y resistente. A un lado, un pequeño barril donde llevaba su ron, la bebida predilecta, a pesar de que no era habitual en un monje; al otro lado, un pequeño baúl donde llevaba algunas pertenencias esenciales: libros, manto, túnica, algunos papeles. Tenía que llegar al convento de Albiano al día siguiente, pero al ritmo que iba el burro, quizás se atrasara un poco, sin embargo eso era lo que menos le molestaba, ya que no tenía prisa por conocer al abad o a las hermanas, lo que quería de verdad era un buen baño, comida, preferentemente bien hecha y una cama blanda para descansar el cuerpo de los lomos de aquella criatura silenciosa que se arrastraba por el camino.

Divisó tras una curva humo saliendo de una chimenea, alzado por el viento. La cabaña parecía tranquila, vio una débil luz por la ventana, miró a su alrededor y decidió que, si no se detenía allí, no tendría otra oportunidad de descansar un poco antes de continuar su viaje y, con suerte, podría recibir tratamiento a la altura de un representante de Dios. A medida que se acercaba, llegaba hasta él un rico aroma que hizo que su estómago reclamara las horas que había pasado sin echarle nada para satisfacer el hambre. La débil luz nocturna dejaba ver algunos aspectos del lugar-la cabaña no era muy grande y percibió que había muchos árboles tras ella, un claro en medio de aquel cerrado bosque, enseguida pensó que había sido un milagro del Señor poner ese sitio ahí para que él pudiera pedir abrigo en aquella noche. Tiró con fuerza de las riendas del burro _“¡Oh!”_ , el animal demoró un poco, pero se detuvo _“¡Testarudo!”,_ gruñó. Se colocó la capucha del hábito, desenroscó el grueso cordón del cuello de donde colgaba un crucifijo de madera oscura, miró a los lados como si quisiera seguir inspeccionando el lugar, y llamó a la puerta. Esperó un poco, pero nadie atendió. Llamó más fuerte. Escuchó pasos dentro y luego el ruido del cerrojo girando. Solo se abrió una rendija y la luz iluminó su rostro posibilitando que la persona que había abierto viera sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Por favor, muchacho, ¿tendrías la misericordia de ceder un poco de comida a un monje que lleva días viajando en su burro?

Henry dudó por unos segundos. Sus dos manos sujetaban la puerta y miró rápidamente a Emma-ella había acabado de esconder los papeles en el baúl y dejado su arco sobre la cama-que le hizo una señal para que Henry dejar pasar al hombre.

En cuanto el hombre se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, miró a su alrededor.

-¡Alabado seas, hijo mío! ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy!- vio a Emma -¡Buenas noches, señora! ¡Dios los bendiga a los dos!- A Emma le extraño ver a un monje tan joven. Lo miró seria.

-¿Quién sois?

-Soy Fray Killian, mi señora- fue hasta ella y le extendió la mano, pero Emma estaba desconfiada y no le devolvió el gesto –Disculpe, tenéis razón en dudar de un hombre que llama a la puerta en mitad de la noche pidiendo ayuda, pero es que necesito llegar al convento de Albiano y no he descansado en todo el día…-al escuchar el nombre de ese lugar maldito la rubia desorbitó los ojos llamando la atención del monje -¿Qué ocurre? ¿He dijo algo malo?

-No, no, Fray Killian…- quitó hierro al asunto Henry cerrando la puerta, y cogiendo del brazo al monje lo acercó a la chimenea –Mi madre se emociona con las cosas de Dios, es muy religiosa, ¿sabe?...- miró hacia la pared y señaló –Tenemos un crucifijo allí, ¡mire!

El hombre miró hacia lo alto y sonrió al ver el crucifijo. Puso su mano en la cabeza de Henry y miró a Emma.

-Tenéis un hijo servicial y muy listo, señora- la rubia se quedó mirándolo, seria, por algunos segundos y después se acercó a él, y cogió su mano para besársela. Al monje no le importaba mucho las formalidades, solo hizo la señal de la cruz en el aire ante ella y se giró hacia Henry -¿Ya habéis cenado? Venía por el camino y noté un buen olor saliendo de aquí y pensé que podríais darme de comer- se dieron cuenta de que el fuerte del monje era ser directo. Entonces Henry y Emma lo condujeron a la mesa grande de la cocina para que todos pudieran hacer sus refecciones-y aquella noche, especialmente, tendrían la bendición de un religioso.

Se sentaron y Emma, finalmente, tendría la oportunidad de saber si el hombre decía la verdad al afirmar que era un monje. Le pidió que condujera la oración antes de la refección que enseguida harían, a lo que el monje sonrió deprisa y se dispuso a realizar, no sin antes hacerle una pregunta a Emma que la dejó sonriente

-¿Cómo es la costumbre, hija mía? ¿La preferís completa?- ella asintió entonces, Fray Killian esperó a que todos cerraran los ojos y colocaran las manos como él y comenzó – _Benedic, Domine, nos et haec tua dona quae de tua largitate sumus sumpturi. Ad cenam vitae aeternae perducat nos, Rex aeternae gloriae. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen-_ Henry miraba despistadamente al hombre y a Emma. Respondieron a la oración, hicieron la señal de la cruz como costumbre y comenzaron a comer.

Siempre muy hablador y sonriente-ante una buena comida era más suelto-Fray Killian les contaba cómo habían sido sus últimos días de camino desde que había sido designado por un alto cardenal para pasar unos días en el convento de Albiano. Se había enfrentado a la lluvia y al sol, además de a noches oscuras en pleno bosque, pues aquella región no poseía muchos hostales o aldeas a lo largo del camino. De repente, Emma desorbitó los ojos hacia Henry y le preguntó al monje.

-¿Cómo viajáis? ¿A pie?

-No, hija, he dejado mi burro ahí delante- escuchando aquello Henry miró rápidamente a Emma. El hombre no entendió lo que sucedía, pero ella le explicó.

-Esta región es habitada por animales salvajes, no podemos dejar a las monturas sueltas por ahí- él puso una expresión de espanto, pero enseguida miró al muchacho

-¿Puedes descargarlo, por favor, hijo? ¡Ah, y traed aquel barril que tiene amarrado a un lado!- Henry pensó que ese hombre era muy cómodo, pero solo asintió y salió. Fray Killian continuó saboreando su plato de sopa de verduras con rodajas de pan seco- mientras, Henry llevaba al pobre burro a la caballeriza para que hiciera compañía a Eclipse. Sin embargo, Emma notó la ausencia del lobo esa noche, no había escuchado su aullido, lo consideró extraño, pues Regina le había dejado escrito que se quedaría cerca, prometiéndole no volver a rondar por el convento como había hecho la madrugada pasada.

Henry volvió a entrar en la cabaña con el barril debajo del brazo. Al cerrar la puerta, el monje ya se estaba levantando de la mesa, dando las gracias a Emma por la cena. Vio al muchacho acercarse y extendió los dos brazos como si fuera a recibir a un bebé en su regazo.

-¡Aquí está!- sus ojos brillaron, se giró hacia Emma -¡Un vaso, por favor!- la rubia obedeció y se quedó allí, de pie, admirando la disposición del religioso al sentarse, abrir el barril, olerlo lentamente y verter un poco del líquido en el vaso de barro. Él miró a sus anfitriones y sonrió avergonzado –Disculpad la mala educación…- extendió el vaso hacia ellos –¡Es el mejor ron que podréis beber en leguas!- ambos agradecieron y dejaron al monje allí sentado, al borde de la chimenea, saboreando su bebida. Y seguiría allí por mucho tiempo, durante casi toda la noche y mitad de la madrugada.

La preocupación de Emma era la mañana siguiente. Henry tenía sueño, pero se quedaría despierto junto a la rubia hasta que aquel hombre se cayera del sueño, y lo haría en cualquier momento teniendo en consideración la cantidad de ron que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Vivís aquí desde hace mucho?- su voz era más suave y estaba recostado en el banco donde Henry solía dormir y que, por esa noche, por lo que se veía, sería ocupado por el monje.

-Sí, ya hace un tiempo- respondió Emma secamente

-Disculpad que pregunte, pero, ¿tenéis marido?- llenó una vez más su vaso.

-Es comerciante y casi siempre está viajando- Henry miró a Emma y sonrió pensando en una manera para justificar la ausencia de la rubia por la mañana y la aparición como por arte de magia de Regina. Sí, tendría que pensar en algo para que aquella situación no levantara la desconfianza de Fray Killian, pues, aunque ahora mostrarse signos de embriaguez, a la mañana siguiente estaría lo bastante sobrio como para hacer preguntas difíciles de responder.

-Mi tía también vive con nosotros, Fray- se adelantó Henry a Emma sentándose al lado del hombre –Ella estará aquí por la mañana- percibió que el monje sonrió entre dientes, solo prestaba atención a su barril de ron. El muchacho caminó hasta Emma  y susurró –Vete a dormir. Yo me quedo con él- ella miró una vez al hombre allí, frente a la chimenea sonriendo solo y miró otra vez al muchacho, suspiró y cedió a la invitación.

-¡Ten cuidado, chico! ¡Si intenta cualquier cosa, se llevará una de mis flechas en el pecho!- el muchacho sonrió de forma irónica y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Calma, mamá, dentro de poco no se mantendrá en pie!- Emma le dio un beso en la cabeza y se despidió del monje, que apenas levantó la mano, pero el gesto era tan trémulo que era difícil saber si era una bendición o solo un adiós. Tras Emma acostarse, Henry le fue a hacer compañía al monje. Se sentó a su lado y cruzó los brazos para entrar en calor frente a la chimenea. El hombre lo observó y sonrió, insistió otra vez en ofrecerle un poco de ron al chico, pero en vano. Solo lo lamentó, porque era un buen ron, y aunque fuera él de corta edad, debería saborear aquello.

Henry escuchó historias sobre el monasterio donde vivía Fray Killian y cómo se había metido en esa vida religiosa. Había nacido en el seno de una familia muy rica y, ya de pequeño, había sido prometido a la Iglesia cuando una enfermedad muy grave se abatió sobre su hermano mayor-la madre había hecho una promesa, el hermano mayor se curó, pero como este debía asumir los negocios familiares, el padre decidió que Killian hiciera los votos convirtiéndose así en un hombre de Dios. Cuando cumplió los catorce años, entró en el monasterio de San Nilo-se interesó en el estudio de las herejías y enseguida fue nombrado maestro para enseñar a los nuevos novicios. La vida dentro del monasterio es monótona, pero había conseguido con la enseñanza una manera de pasar el tiempo-las herejías son diversas y de diferente grado de gravedad, tenían que ser analizadas para ser juzgadas y esa era la mejor parte de la investigación, en su opinión.

-A causa de esos estudios que hago he llegado aquí, Henry-ya estaba alterado, el  muchacho podía notarlo porque ya no acababa de forma clara las palabras –El Cardenal que tiene bajo su mando a mi orden fue al monasterio hace unos meses y dijo que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo en Albiano…- Henry comenzó a interesarse aún más en la historia del monje y se inclinó hacia delante muy atento -¿Te puedes creer que el convento no tiene una Madre Superiora desde hace más de tres años? _–“Sí, lo sé muy bien”_ , pensó Henry, pero dejó que el monje hablara a gusto –Un abad lleva las riendas de Albiano, pero ya recibió órdenes para regresar a la Santa Sede y se ha negado poniendo como excusa la ausencia de una Madre-levantó el vaso lleno y aumentó el tono de voz –Así que, me pregunto, chico, ¿por qué hasta hoy no ha nombrado a una de las hermanas para tal función?- hipó

-Pero…- Henry fue directo con las palabras, su curiosidad era mucha -¿Y dónde está la herejía en esa historia?- el monje lo miró seriamente y se calló. El muchacho pensó que la historia iba a terminar ahí por causa de su inconveniencia, sin embargo, Killian suspiró y miró hacia la nada como si estuviera pensando una respuesta. Quizás ni él mismo lo supiera.

-Es una historia complicada-levantó el dedo índice en ristre -¿Estás dispuesto a oírla?- miró fijamente a Henry que asintió con la cabeza de manera afligida. El monje, a aquellas alturas de la noche, ya estaba completamente bebido, era lo que el muchacho esperaba –El nombre del abad es Rumple _-“Eso ya lo sé”,_ pensó Henry de nuevo –Según ese Cardenal, el abad no está comportándose honestamente dentro del clero, y eso desde que era solo un sacerdote de pueblo…La herejía entra en la historia cuando ha llegado a oídos del propio Papá que dentro del convento de Albiano se está practicando magia…- el corazón de Henry se aceleró -¡Imagínate! ¡El propio Pedro en la Tierra ha sabido de esta infamia contra la Madre Iglesia!- Killian se bebió el vaso de ron de un golpe.

-¿Y qué pretendéis hacer, Fray Killian?- el hombre sonrió y estiró las piernas posando el vaso en ellas.

-¡Solo te lo cuento si tomas un poco de ron conmigo!-en aquel momento Henry no se lo pensó dos veces y agarró el vaso de las manos del monje que se echó a reír sin importarle si Emma se despertaría o no, es más, se había olvidado que había más gente en la cabaña. Cogió el barril y echó la bebida en el vaso hasta desbordarlo. Henry miró lo que tenía delante y lo olió, cerró los ojos y bebió apenas un poco –Entonces…¿te gusta?- el monje esperaba impaciente la aprobación o no de aquella bebida, y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza, pues la garganta le ardía y no podía pronunciar palabra. El esfuerzo tuvo sus gratificaciones, pues Killian sonrió y continuó relatando el motivo de su viaje –Necesito pruebas concretas de que Rumple practica magia dentro del convento y, entonces, podré llevarlo ante el Tribunal del Santo Oficio bajo la acusación de brujería. Si consiguiera algún testigo o si yo mismo viera que algo no encaja en el convento, ya sería suficiente para juzgarlo como las leyes de Dios mandan-al acabar de decir eso hizo la señal de la cruz en el aire, pero no sabía por qué, estaba muy bebido para comprender.

Henry dio unos golpecitos en la espalda del monje, como si estuviera cumplimentándolo, bebió un sorbo más de la bebida que ya no le quemó tanto al bajarle por la garganta. Miró hacia el crucifijo en la pared y dio las gracias por la visita de esa noche-era lo que necesitaban para conseguir entrar en el convento y, quién sabe, un aliado para acabar con la maldición del abad Rumple. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a varias cosas a la vez y el sueño había desaparecido. El monje no duró mucho despierto, el ron lo derrumbó minutos después, dejándolo espatarrado sobre el banco. Henry colocó una estera al lado de la cama donde Emma dormía y se quedó despierto, pensando.

 

 

 


	11. Un monje, un plan y dos lobos

 

El día amaneció perezoso al igual que Henry, que se giraba en la estera sobre aquel suelo duro. El monje estaba de pie observando dormir al muchacho. Parecía que su cabeza le pesaba más que todo su cuerpo y le dolía la espalda por haberse dejado dormir en el duro banco de madera. Podría ser peor, quizás si hubiera tenido que pasar la noche al borde del camino o apoyado en un árbol, calentándose como pudiera. Se encaminó hacia el fogón, buscando algo caliente y, preferentemente, amargo, para beber y sacarse el regusto del ron. El ron. Su estómago se revolvió al recordar cuánto había bebido. Encontró un poco de café, estaba caliente y, con suerte, estaría bastante amargo. Caminó hacia la ventana que daba hacia el huerto de la casa y se quedó admirando lo bien organizado que estaba todo y lo frondoso que estaban los canteros, sonrió al ver los manzanos y pensó que una tarta de aquella fruta sería providencial para acabar con la resaca mañanera. El burro estaba allí, masticando, junto a un gran caballo negro.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- la voz grave y firme que sonó atrás del monje hizo que su cuerpo temblase y dejó caer la taza -¿Quién es usted?- Regina avanzó hacia él y cuando se detuvo miró por todos lados hasta ver que Henry se despertaba con sus gritos, entonces recordó que Emma no había escrito nada la noche anterior y, probablemente, no pudo hacerlo antes de amanecer.

\- Calmaos, señora…- el monje intentó decir algo, pero la mujer no le dio tiempo a explicarse

\- ¡Henry!- no apartaba los ojos de Killian -¿Me puedes decir que es esto?

\- Calma, tía…- cuando la llamó así, Regina desorbitó los ojos, sin entender absolutamente nada –Este es el monje Killian, y ha pasado la noche con nosotros…- ella volvió a centrarse en el hombre, mirándolo de arriba abajo, aún seria y confusa –Mamá ha ido al pueblo y solo volverá al atardecer…- Henry hablaba calmadamente -¿Cómo fue el viaje?- él quería insistir en la historia que le había contado al monje la noche anterior y temía que Regina echara todo a perder.

\- ¡Fue bien, querido!- ella sonrió de repente a Killian –Bueno días, hermano…- se encogió de hombros -¡Sed bienvenido!- cogió una vara para atizar las brasas de la chimenea y se giró hacia Henry –Querido, tenemos que cortar leña, ¿no?- él asintió y se dio prisa en desayunar para comenzar con el trabajo de aquella mañana.

El monje observó la manera que Regina tenía de moverse por la casa y el modo en como trataba a Henry. Dudó por un momento que aquella escena familiar fuera real, al igual que toda la historia que le contaron la noche anterior. Siguió tomando su café y después salió. Regina ponía la cabaña en orden y desde fuera la escucharon refunfuñar sobre el fuerte olor a bebida que impregnaba las mantas que estaban en el banco.

\- Tu tía es nerviosa- rió ante Henry que organizaba los pedazos de madera para ser cortados -¿No está casada

-No, señor- dijo Henry secamente sin parar sus tareas.

\- Bueno- suspiró Killian –Creo que voy a preparar mi montura para partir- al ver a la morena parada en la puerta de la cabaña preguntó -¿Sabríais decirme cuánto me queda para llegar al convento de Albiano? –ella desorbitó los ojos de nuevo y Henry dejó lo que estaba haciendo poniendo la atención en ella. El monje percibió la incomodidad de ambos al escuchar el nombre del convento –Disculpad, hija mía, ¿he dicho algo malo?- Henry comenzó de nuevo a cortar madera.

\- No…- ella titubeó –Quiero decir…Os queda medio día más de viaje- al escuchar aquello, el monje sonrió y batió palmas.

\- ¡Mis dolores musculares verán su fin al atardecer!- caminó hasta Regina –Necesito que le agradezcáis a vuestra hermana por el hospedaje, señora…- percibió que él esperaba que le dijera su nombre y Regina se perturbó un poco más.

\- Es Ana- sonrió un poco avergonzada –Disculpad la torpeza, hay que estar alerta y más siendo dos mujeres viviendo con un muchacho en un claro distante del pueblo, ¿no es verdad?

\- Comprendo, téneis razón en dudar de un monje que despierta con un dolor de cabeza enorme y que tiene que salir corriendo, pues el trabajo lo espera- Killian sonrió e hizo un gesto pidiendo permiso mientras caminaba hacia los establos para coger a su burro. Regina continuó allí, temblando. Henry dejó el hacha y caminó hacia la morena, puso sus manos entre las de ella y le dijo casi susurrando

\- Calma, dentro de un momento se marchará y estaremos libre de esta tensión

\- ¡Emma y esa manía de creer que nuestra cabaña es un hostal!...- bufó y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso podría ofender a Henry, ella lo agarró y colocó su cabeza recostada en su hombro- Perdona.

Killian cogió el burro y lo ensilló. Entró en la cabaña y organizó su baúl, cogió el barril y lo agitó-aún había algo de ron dentro-sonrió y fue amarrando todo en el pequeño burro. Regina estaba recogiendo algunas verduras en un gran cesto trenzado. Papas y rábanos. Su mayor desafío del día sería ordeñar las dos vacas de las vecinas que había recuperado. Estaba entrando en la cabaña cuando el monje la llamó.

-¡Señora Ana!- ella se asustó, pero fue hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios -¡Os pido que le agradezcáis a vuestra hermana haberme dejado quedarme aquí! ¡Gracias a ti también, Henry!- golpeó el hombro del muchacho -¡Tenéis un sobrino muy inteligente!

-Sí, lo sé – sonrió, pero de repente sus labios dejaron escapar algo cuya curiosidad no permitió que mantuviera refrenado –Hermano Killian, ¿puedo preguntaros algo?

-¡Claro, hija!- respondió ya montando en el burro

-¿Qué vais a hacer en Albiano?- el hombre solo miró hacia abajo, se rascó la cabeza y tiró de las riendas de la montura

-Eso, hija mía, tengo que descubrirlo cuando llegue allí- asintió hacia ella, le guiñó un ojo a Henry, que frunció el ceño sin entender aquella frase, pues el monje le había contado todo sobre su misión en el convento. Hizo la señal de la cruz y les dio la bendición.

Esperaron a que el hombre se alejara y entraron.

La morena podría respirar aliviada, pero no le había gustado la presencia de aquel hombre en la cabaña. Se sentaron a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió anoche aquí?

\- Pidió abrigo y comida. Emma no podía negarle eso a un hombre de fe, ¡bien sabes cómo es ella!- Regina concordó –Cenamos y después él comenzó a beber y beber…- ella interrumpió

\- Un monje borracho…¡Era lo que faltaba! ¿Y Emma?

\- Ella se quedó dormida y yo me quedé haciendo compañía al hombre.

\- ¿Te dejó solo con aquel hombre?- Regina alteró la voz en un exceso de protección que, hasta entonces, no le había dirigido al muchacho.

\- Hey, ¿qué podría pasar? Emma podría matarlo sin saber qué le habría golpeado- ella también tuvo que estar de acuerdo en eso, pues bien sabía que la rubia tenía un gran puntería con el arco.

Siguieron  charlando sobre cómo entrarían en el convento y consideraron que la presencia del monje podría entorpecer. Entonces Henry le contó que le había extrañado la respuesta que la había dado antes de partir, y le relató toda la conversación que habían mantenido durante la noche mientras Killian estaba bebido.

\- ¡Todo eso es muy extraño, Henry! ¿Quién podría haber denunciado a Rumple frente a la Santa Sede? ¿Y después de tanto tiempo?

\- Quizás haya intentado hacerle a alguna otra monja lo que intentó con Emma- ella se levantó mientras escuchaba y empezó a andar de un lado a otro.

\- Puede ser, pero no es solo eso…- frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativa -¿Y justo ahora tenía que aparecer este monje aquí?- escucharon el grito del águila sobre el tejado y ambos sonrieron. Emma estaría observando desde lejos, pues solo se había dejado ver cuando el monje se había ido. Henry inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y dónde estuviste toda la noche? ¡No te oímos!

Ella suspiró y sonrió. Se giró, caminó hacia él y le acarició los cabellos.

\- ¡Encontré otro lobo!- él se extrañó, pero dejó que ella continuase –Fue extraño, pues nunca me había encontrado con otro como yo por aquí…¡Estuvimos horas reconociendo el olor, el pelo, corrimos por el bosque y hasta cazamos!

\- Regina, ¿no tuviste miedo?- ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño en señal de cuestionamiento -¡Piensa! Sería un problema si ese otro lobo quisiera disputarse el territorio contigo- ella rió y cruzó los brazos mirando hacia lo alto como si estuviera recordando lo que había sucedido.

\- Sería una buena pelea…

\- ¡Regina!- Henry no entendía la fascinación de ella por haber encontrado otro lobo en el bosque -¿Podemos hablar sobre Albiano?- de aquella forma él la reprendió, pues estaba desviando su atención de lo que deberían hacer. Ella se sentó de nuevo, ahora seria y miró al muchacho con ternura.

\- Henry, cuando todo esto acabe, quiero que te quedes con nosotras- para él aquellas palabras sonaron como música que acunaba su corazón, se sintió ligero y boquiabierto, pues ellas ya le habían demostrado que lo querían cerca, pero Regina había usado la palabra “querer”, y eso volvía las posibilidades más serias.

Tendrían que tener absoluta certeza y la localización exacta de la seguridad del convento. Después de controlar quién vigilaba el lugar, podrían entrar, pero Henry tenía que adelantarse antes de eso. Regina conocía un pasadizo subterráneo que había sido construido en caso de ataques de bárbaros. El muchacho sería más ágil por los corredores de piedra de debajo del convento y debería llegar hasta el atrio de la capilla, por lo tanto tendría que hacerse de noche para no correr el riesgo de llegar durante alguna celebración. Mientras, Regina haría su trabajo anulando la seguridad, después, aún dominando la forma animal, debería entrar por el túnel tras los pasos de Henry y esperar. Emma y Zelena esperarían a la señal de Henry que indicaría que el portón estaría abierto- ellas deberían echar a correr hacia el interior de la capilla y esperarían a los primeros rayos de sol. Henry tenía un papel importante en todo el plan-una vez que las puertas estuviesen abiertas, debería dirigirse junto a las mujeres en la capilla y estarse afuera, vigilando para que nadie descubriese la presencia de ellas. Cuando con el día, Emma se convirtiera en águila, Regina subiría por el corredor y esperaría al abad. Al sorprenderlo, Zelena debería proceder con las palabras del pergamino mientras Regina, mujer y Emma, águila, se enfrentarían a Rumple en el mismo lugar donde él había truncado los destinos de ambas con aquella terrible maldición.

\- Intentará matarnos antes de eso- Regina dijo preocupada

\- ¡Saldrá bien!- Henry intentaba de todas las maneras animarla. Revisó todo el plan más de una vez y, a regañadientes, ella anotó todo aquello para que Emma lo viera por la noche. Zelena estaría en la cabaña al día siguiente para prepararse, pues el eclipse tendía lugar en dos días.

\- Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Henry- ella lo miró muy seria, dejando transparentar la tristeza que se apoderaba de su semblante –Si después de todo el esfuerzo, no conseguimos llegar a la capilla o algo le sucede al lobo durante la noche, mata al águila al día siguiente.

\- ¿Qué? – él dio un grito tan alto que provocó que Emma alzara el vuelo rápidamente, diera vueltas por encima de la cabaña y después entrara a toda velocidad en el interior atravesando la estancia y saliendo por la ventana de la cocina -¿Te has vuelto loca?- señaló la ventana -¿Has visto eso? Por si no lo sabes, ¡puede oírte!- ella continuaba callada y dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran sin pudor ni comedimiento, el cansancio estaba venciendo a Regina.

\- ¿Qué sucedería conmigo si Emma muriera? Dejaría que el lobo se apoderara de mi consciencia y desaparecería, ahora que he encontrado a otro lobo por aquí, no estaría sola- el muchacho desorbitó los ojos sin creer lo que estaba oyendo -¿Qué sucedería con Emma? Sería el animal de compañía de Zelena o tuyo.

\- ¡Regina, no seas así de cruel!- fue hacia ella y le agarró el rostro con las dos manos -¡Mírame!- ella obedeció -¡Lo vamos a conseguir!- después de soltarla, el muchacho caminó hacia la puerta y miró alrededor y le brotó una sonrisa en sus labios –A fin de cuentas, quieres que me quede. ¿Cómo podría vivir solo?

Tras un tiempo en silencio, Henry volvió a sus quehaceres mientras Regina cogió los papeles del baúl y se puso a escribir. El águila estaba atenta en lo alto del tejado de la cabaña. Como siempre.

Ya bien distante de allí, el monje iba subiendo lentamente la cuesta en dirección al convento. ¡Finalmente había llegado! Killian observaba la construcción con una torre alta a la izquierda y podía ver la campana. Los portones, grandes puertas de madera maciza, se erguían ante sus ojos. Los ladrillos vista en ciertos puntos del muro daban la impresión de que el sitio estaba abandonado y percibió que el jardín hacía mucho que no se le daba un merecido trato. Miró hacia lo alto y no vio centinela ni alma viva. _“¿Estaré en el lugar correcto?”_ , tuvo dudas al ver el sitio tan desierto. Saltó el burro y caminó hacia el portón-agarró la aldaba de metal pesado y batió con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras esperaba, se perdió en sus pensamientos-las personas que le habían dado cobijo horas antes- pensó en Emma y en sus actitudes, parecía que era devota, pero un poco olvidada, pues aquel crucifijo no era común en los legos y de ese tipo solo había en conventos y monasterios. El muchacho que vivía en aquella cabaña era muy listo y se había aprovechado de su embriaguez para saber qué haría en Albiano. _“¡Mucha curiosidad para un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con ellos!”_ , pensó en la mujer que apareció pocas horas antes y se había puesto muy nerviosa y aprensiva con su presencia en la cabaña. Rió _“¡Había más cosas que descubrir de las que imaginaba!”_

En seguida, una monja abrió la portezuela del portón y él se identificó.

 

 

 


	12. El convento de Albiano

El Abad Rumple se encontraba en sus aposentos inclinado sobre un libro grande, voluminoso, de portada roja aterciopelada, con detalles dorados. Su atención puesta en él era desmedida, y de vez en cuando volvía atrás las páginas para releer algo que no había entendido. A su lado, algunas hojas sueltas donde hacía pequeñas anotaciones. Estaba vestido con una túnica sencilla, blanca sin ningún ornamento en ella. Era su hora de estudio y solo estaba esperando a que diera la hora de las oraciones del atardecer para realizar la celebración antes de la cena. Llamaron a la puerta. Calmadamente, cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre la pila de las hojas de anotaciones.

-Adelante- continuó sentado y esperó a que la puerta se abriera. El monje Killian entró sonriendo y le agradeció a la monja que lo hubiera conducido hasta ahí.

-¡Vuestra paternidad!- se dirigió a Rumple haciéndole una reverencia para después besar el dorso de la mano del Abad.

-Pensé que llegaríais más pronto, hermano Killian.

-El traslado hasta aquí no ayudó a la velocidad de mi viaje- el Abad hizo un gesto para que el monje se sentara en la silla a su lado.

-Imagino que no, esta región es muy ruda, con pocos recursos, las personas son, en su mayoría, aldeanos ignorantes y comerciantes demasiado astutos para ganarse nuestra confianza-Killian miraba toda la estancia reparando en algunos detalles peculiares que, en un convento normal, no existían. En realidad, el Abad vivía allí como el Papa en el Vaticano- cama confortable con ropajes finos, cortinas gruesas en las ventanas, una gran alfombra mullida y otros muebles en perfecto estado, al contrario que el resto del edificio según sus primeras impresiones, pero Runple también lo observaba mientras hablaba-Creo que vuestros estudios se vieron interrumpidos por culpa de este largo viaje. ¿Pretendéis quedaros por mucho tiempo?

-Creo que habéis leído toda la correspondencia del Cardenal- sonrió Killian –Espero no demorarme tanto, o si no mis alumnos se verían perjudicados. Necesito solo una hermana para ayudarme en mis responsabilidades para con el Cardenal y, si todo va según espero, no me llevará más de una semana- Rumple no expresó ningún cambio en su semblante, pero no le gustó nada el tiempo que el monje pretendía quedarse.

-Será un placer teneros aquí estos días, hermano Killian- se levantó –Podréis llevarle al Cardenal las pruebas de nuestra necesidad de una madre superiora y más novicias. Los trabajos aquí son duros y no disponemos de tantas hermanas como, ciertamente, habéis podido ver-Killian, al darse cuenta de que el Abad quería terminar la conversación, se levantó también y Rumple le dio instrucciones –Buscad a Aurora, ella será vuestra ayudante.

-¿Aurora?- a Killian le extrañó que la llamara por su nombre, pues las monjas, en general, recibían nombres de bautismo tras sus votos, pero Rumple se explicó sabiamente.

-Aún no ha completado sus votos, por eso estará más dispuesta a ayudaros, ya que ha llegado hace unos días- dijo serenamente. El monje no mencionó nada más, miró a su alrededor de nuevo y salió. El Abad se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a su libro.

El hermano Killian caminó por los pasillos del convento observando su estado, parecía un castillo abandonado tras un saqueo, la ausencia de mobiliario producía un eco fúnebre con cualquier sonido, hasta el silencio era ruidoso, ponía de los nervios. Había algunos cuadros pintados por las monjas a juzgar por la calidad y las firmas en las telas. Anduvo hasta un vano mayor donde percibió que la iluminación era fuerte, pues había antorchas diseminadas por todo el lugar-las monjas más viejas estaban recogiendo lo que habían tejido en sus ruecas, otras más jóvenes se encargaban de la limpieza del sitio, y estaban apuradas, ya que en minutos comenzaría la liturgia. Vio a dos muchachas con hábitos blancos y se acercó, pues, por la apariencia, una de ellas sería Aurora.

-¿Sois las novicias recién llegadas?- ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza y bajaron la mirada –El Abad Rumple me ha dicho que busque a Aurora.

-Soy yo- la muchacha tenía el rostro enrojecido y sus ojos centelleaban al brillo del fuego.

-Necesito ayuda con los libros de registro del convento, soy el hermano Killian y me quedaré una semana realizando algunas investigaciones- miró a la otra muchacha y preguntó -¿Y cómo os llamáis, hija?

-Elsa- esta tenía grandes ojos azules con un brillo no tan permanente, Killian percibió la tristeza en la muchacha. Él solo sonrió y se apartó acompañado de Aurora mientras Elsa volvía a su tarea de barrer el salón.

Aurora cogió una antorcha y caminó delante del monje, guiándolo por un corredor que se adentraba en el edificio, con varias puertas a ambos lados. Él ya se había instalado en el ala opuesta a esa y reconoció aquellas puertas como las de las celdas de las hermanas. Aurora continuó el camino hasta llegar a una escalera pedregosa, que bajaba hasta otra estancia oscura. La luz de la antorcha poco ayudó  a ver lo que había en aquel lugar, pero todo empezó a iluminarse cuando la novicia prendió los candelabros sobre cuatro mesas que se encontraban en medio de la sala que poseía en sus esquinas innumerables estantes y en ellos otros tantos libros, pergaminos y pila de papeles. Killian se acercó a uno de los estantes y cogió un puñado de papeles en blanco y rápidamente Aurora le trajo una pluma y un tintero.

-Gracias, Aurora- miró alrededor -¿Conocéis los libros de registros?

-Confieso que no mucho, hermano Killian- ella se mostraba desconcertada, quizás por haber sido designada para una función que no sabría hacer. Él imaginó que el Abad lo había hecho a propósito –No importa- sonrió –¡Vamos a descubrirlos juntos, y enseguida estaréis andando por aquí con los ojos cerrados!

Un sonido velado llamó la atención de los dos. Era la campana de la capilla llamando a todos a la celebración de la noche. Dejaron todo como estaba, pues Killian quería comenzar su trabajo aquella misma noche.

Atravesaron el patio interior y volvió a sentir aquella sensación de abandono, pues el jardín estaba completamente seco. Las hermanas caminaban apresadas hacia el mismo lugar. Entraron. Aurora caminó rápido para llegar a su sitio, al lado de Elsa, en los bancos de atrás. Él caminó más hacia delante para quedar más cerca del altar. El Abad se mostró solemne durante toda la celebración, el silencio era roto cada cierto tiempo por las respuestas litúrgicas y los cantos que resonaban por toda la nave, después, tras la comunión, el momento de reflexión fue corto y el Abad terminó la misa en una hora, más o menos. Killian observaba, como siempre, el movimiento de todos allí dentro. Al final, salieron de la capilla y se dirigieron al refectorio para la cena y, enseguida harían la oración de la noche para recogerse. El monje se dio cuenta de que a cada momento todo era hecho de forma mecánica y las hermanas no se mostraban muy dispuestas ni para la celebración ni para las oraciones. De nuevo percibió el desconcierto de Elsa que permanecía con la cabeza gacha casi todo el tiempo. Cuando, finalmente, los oficios de la noche concluyeron, él se acercó a Aurora y Elsa.

-No os voy a pedir que paséis la madrugada conmigo en aquel sótano helado, Aurora, pero os pido que llaméis a mi puerta bien temprano para que retome mi trabajo- antes de salir él sonrió –Voy a anotar dónde están todos los libros para que mañana no os perdáis- dicho eso, les dio las bendición a las dos y miró una vez más a Elsa -¿Estáis bien, hija?- ella no respondió y él insistió –Debe ser duro acostumbrarse a un sitio tan silencioso y sombrío como este- se apartó

Recorrió el mismo camino que hiciera con Aurora anteriormente, pero a paso rápido. Bajó las escaleras y comprobó que los candelabros estarían encendidos el tiempo que necesitara. Respiró hondo con las manos en la cintura y observó de nuevo todo el lugar. _“¡Vamos allá, Killian Jones! ¡Manos a la obra!”_ Buscó minuciosamente en cada estante de cada estantería. Era un trabajo fatigoso, pero que le daba cierto placer, pues le gustaban los documentos canónicos. Su búsqueda no duró mucho tiempo al encontrar una hilera de gruesos libros, todos exactamente iguales- capa marrón, título en latín en color dorado y hojas ocres. Cada uno de ellos tenía en el lomo números romanos- el monje buscó los más recientes, y se los llevó todos a la mesa más cercana. Eran tres libros y abarcaban los últimos diez años de rutina y registros del convento de Albiano.

Celebraciones, cambios en las funciones de las hermanas, registros de enfermedades, fallecimientos, hasta un allanamiento para robar en la despensa. Todo lo que sucedía dentro del convento era registrado en esos libros. Killian anotó las fechas de la llegada del Abad Rumple, y vio que quien hacía las anotaciones era un sacerdote que también ejercía en la aldea más cercana. Algunas confesiones de hermanas, cosa que avergonzó al monje y al mismo tiempo lo dejó perplejo _“Secretos de confesión registrados. Esta gente no sabe lo que hace”_

Ese sacerdote tenía la costumbre de anotar quién lo había buscado durante el día y anotaba todo antes de irse a dormir. Las hermanas lo buscaban para que les aconsejara, quejarse de otras hermanas, solicitar compras e idas a la aldea, así como para marcar con él las visitas a los enfermos y la participación en las celebraciones fuera del convento. Aunque aquel sitio fuera de clausura, se dio cuenta de que algunas tenían oportunidad de salir, pero eso no llamó tanto su atención como el registro que vio algunas hojas más adelante. Una novicia llamada Regina, que había entrado en el convento hacía cuatro años tras el saqueo de su pueblo a manos de los bárbaros- el cura hacía hincapié en la disponibilidad de la muchacha, su liderazgo y su inteligencia. Al hacer sus votos, recibió el nombre de Hermana Ana y, según el registro de la llegada del Abad, fue ella la designada para ayudarlo. _“¿Por qué me enviasteis una novicia, señor Abad?”_ Algunas páginas más y Killian descubrió que la Hermana Ana debería ser la madre superiora del convento en poco tiempo, el propio Abad había hecho aquel registro. Siguió su lectura y no se le pasó por alto algunos registros sobre una novicia que había llegado un año después de la entrada del Abad al convento. _“…Emma tiene los cabellos dorados como el sol y su voz suave demuestra que nos traerá a todos la paz reconfortante de los ángeles…”_

-¡Vaya, Rumple, sois un poeta!-exclamó en voz alta y dejó escapar una carcajada. Siguió la lectura, pero tras algunas páginas que daban cuenta de algunos meses después de la llegada de Rumple, notó que la Hermana Ana y Emma sencillamente habían desaparecido de las anotaciones. Entonces, comenzó a hojear más rápido el libro, pero sin resultado-las dos monjas habían desaparecido, ninguna anotación de fallecimiento o…Se detuvo en las últimas páginas de aquel volumen. _“…Hace algunos meses que, en vano, buscamos a las hermanas. Creo que doy por concluida la búsqueda pensando que pueden haber huido en el silencio de la noche, pero el Señor es quien juzga y guiará el destino de ambas como bien le parezca”_

Abandonó un momento aquellos libros y se puso a anotar lo que había acabado de leer y otras informaciones sobre las hermanas fugitivas. Mientras anotaba rápidamente, no podía dejar de asociar aquellos hechos con el crucifijo que había visto en la cabaña donde había pasado su última noche del viaje. Tenía la absoluta certeza de que eran las mismas Anna y Emma, o mejor dicho, ahora sabía  que Ana era, en realidad, Regina y estaban viviendo en aquel claro, pero el motivo de la fuga era lo que se empeñaría en descubrir, pues el Abad había dejado clara su convicción de que la morena sería la madre del convento y tenía otro tipo de anotaciones para la rubia, anotaciones demasiado cariñosas.

Killian ni percibió que la madrugada había pasado deprisa. Aún estaba anotando cosas cuando escuchó los pájaros piando-estaba amaneciendo. Apartó más libros de los estantes y los dejó separados en una pila de tres para que Aurora pudiera ayudarlo en su tarea, cosa que haría en breve, pues a aquel ritmo y con su curiosidad, el dormir era lo de menos. Subió y se dirigió directamente a la capilla-la campana ya estaba tocando anunciando la oración de la mañana. Cuando salieron de la capilla para dirigirse a desayunar, Aurora caminó hacia él.

-Disculpad, hermano Killian, pero no estabais en vuestra celda cuando llamé.

-Me quedé tan concentrado en el trabajo que decidí quedarme más tiempo y no fui a dormir, hermana- Elsa desorbitó los ojos-No os preocupéis, Elsa, estoy acostumbrado a este ritmo de trabajo- sonrió-¿Tras el desayuno podemos bajar y continuar?- Aurora asintió y echaron a andar hacia el refectorio para el desayuno. Lo que ninguno de ellos percibió fueron los ojos del Abad a distancia, observando todos los pasos del religioso y de las novicias.

El monje estaba dispuesto a dejarse la piel en esa investigación interminable. Tras el desayuno, se dirigió deprisa junto con Aurora al sótano del convento. Le mostró a la novicia lo que debería hacer y él se sentó en el mismo sitio donde había pasado la madrugada. Un silencio sobrecogedor y solo el ruido de hojas siendo pasadas. Aurora estaba separando los libros por meses, como se le había enseñado. Killian, de repente, se detuvo y se estiró en la silla, extendió lentamente los brazos y después se rascó los ojos- estaba exhausto.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vos y Elsa llegasteis aquí?

-Hace algunos días, señor

-¿Queréis hacer los votos o tenéis algún otro motivo?

-Yo quise entrar en la orden, pero Elsa ha sido enviada por su tía- él notó que las respuestas de Aurora eran firmes y automáticas como si no quisiera hablar mucho. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba ella.

-Decidme, hija, ¿qué sabéis de este convento aparte de lo visto en estos días?- ella lo miró asustada y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-No mucho- él se inclinó apoyando las manos en la mesa –Siempre he querido ser monja, desde pequeña, mis padres no querían que me fuera muy lejos, pero temían que viniera aquí…- las últimas palabras fueron dichas de forma que resultaron casi incomprensibles.

-¿Qué sucede aquí para que vuestros padres piensen así?- él habló con voz firme y se mostró momentáneamente autoritario y la muchacha tuvo miedo.

-Cosas…rumores…

Entonces, Killian miró hacia arriba y rió. _“¡Gracias, Señor!”_ Si Rumple quería entorpecer sus investigaciones mandándole una novia, Aurora podría ser más útil de lo que imaginaba. Él arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a la muchacha.

-Necesito saber todo sobre esas cosas y esos rumores, Aurora.

 


	13. Primera batalla que superar

Aún no había amanecido y ya Henry estaba en pie, al borde de los fogones preparando café. Él se había despedido de Emma y ahora recordaba sus últimas palabras durante la noche. _“Repasa todos los detalles con Regina y cuando Zelena llegue, repásalos de nuevo_ ” La rubia había dejado una carta sobre la cama para que la otra mujer la leyera en cuanto llegara a la cabaña. Henry percibió la tristeza en los ojos de Emma durante todo el tiempo que habían conversado- nada podía salir mal cuando invadieran el convento, la vida de las dos dependía de aquello. Ella temía que el lobo sufriese cualquier percance al enfrentarse a algo cuando fuera a entrar, tenía miedo de que Henry también se hiriera al pasar por el túnel de piedra y andando solo por dentro del convento.

El muchacho sacó la tetera del fuego y la llevó a la mesa para servirse una taza. Escuchó el graznido del águila sobre el tejado, enseguida entraría Regina por la puerta. Esperaba que la morena llegara ansiosa por tener que esperar unas horas para poner en práctica sus planes contra el Abad del convento. Sin embargo, Regina apareció a paso lento, estaba cansada y abatida. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Henry y fue a echarse, entonces vio el papel sobre la cama- miró a Henry sonriendo y se puso a leer lo que Emma le había dejado.

_Regina, mi gran amor_

_Probablemente mañana, a esta misma hora, estaremos enfrentándonos a nuestro mayor miedo y nuestra felicidad depende solo de eso._

_Falta poco para que mis ojos puedan mirar los tuyos con más detenimiento y mis manos puedan deslizarse por tus negros cabellos. Aún siento tu perfume todas las noches y jamás me he olvidado de tu sabor en mi boca._

_Quiero que permanezcas fuerte y controles tus instintos. Te amo demasiado para correr el riesgo de perderte. Henry y Zelena estarán a nuestro lado y confiamos en los dos para que todo acabe bien._

_Aunque nada de lo planeado salga según lo previsto, te pido una única cosa: no deposites una carga tan pesada sobre los hombros del muchacho, ¡no se lo merece! En caso de que el lobo no sobreviva, no te preocupes, estoy preparada para seguirte a donde sea por mi propia mano._

_Montaré en Eclipse y lo dejaré a la entrada del túnel, fuera del convento, escondido, por si necesitamos escapar rápidamente y, por favor, prepara algunas flechas más. Le he explicado a Henry cómo se hace y él puede ayudarte._

_No hagas nada sin pensar, insisto, controla al lobo y ten cuidado._

_Recuerda que te amo y a partir de mañana, suceda lo que suceda, estaremos libres de la oscuridad._

_Emma._

A Henry ni se le pasó por la cabeza acercarse a Regina durante toda la mañana. La mujer hundió el rostro en la almohada para ahogar el llanto y allí permaneció hasta quedarse dormida. El muchacho hizo lo que la rubia le había pedido-fue a la parte de atrás de la cabaña y en aquel cuarto ya había varillas preparadas para confeccionar las flechas- dejó plumas y lo que Regina iba a necesitar para realizar tal arte, él solo iba a ayudarla y aprender.

Más tarde, la mujer había recuperado las fuerzas y dejó de lado la tristeza que se había apoderado de ella al leer las palabras de Emma. Podría pensar en mil formas de defenderse, pero no conseguía lidiar con la idea de no poder proteger a su amada. La idea de que algo pudiera salir mal al día siguiente estaba latente. Junto a su fiel protector, preparó una decena de flechas para la rubia, comprobó la tensión del hilo del arco y dejó el arma lista. Le pidió a Henry que cepillara a Eclipse mientras ella intentaba plasmar en el papel el dibujo del interior del convento para que él pudiera orientarse.

Zelena llegó casi al final del día, pero aún a tiempo de hablar con Regina. Le mostró algunos pequeños frascos que había traído con ella.

-Veneno y elixir revitalizante, en caso de que haya necesidad…- exhibía aquellas preciosidades sobre la mesa de una forma arrogante, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a las maneras imponentes de Zelena, todo era pura fachada. En el fondo la pelirroja tenía miedo y al poner las manos sobre el pergamino, lo leyó varias veces hasta casi memorizar aquellas extrañas estrofas.

El sol ya casi había desaparecido tras las nevadas montañas. Era la hora de que Regina se despidiera. Abrazó a Henry durante más tiempo de lo normal.

-¡Querido, ten mucho cuidado y sé más astuto de lo que ya eres! ¡Quiero verte mañana por la mañana cuando esta larga pesadilla acabe!- le besó la cabeza y se giró hacia Zelena –Entonces, ¿estamos listas, no?- sonrió encarando a la pelirroja -Mi amiga siempre presente y que nunca ha perdido la esperanza… -Las dos se abrazaron y la morena partió.

Algunos minutos después escucharon el aullido del lobo en las proximidades, pero lo que no esperaban era una respuesta-otro aullido resonó más lejano. Por un momento, Zelena sintió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal y Henry se quedó quieto, solo volvió en sí cuando Emma entró por la puerta de la cabaña muy nerviosa.

-¿Escuchasteis eso? ¿Qué quiere ese lobo?- por más que hablara de un animal, era evidente: Emma estaba celosa.

La carreta de Zelena estaba lista y Emma montó a Eclipse. Henry estaba trémulo y en alerta, su nerviosismo se dejaba ver en su boca seca y su piel pálida. Zelena apretó su mano, estaba a su lado en la carreta.

-¡No sufras de antemano, querido, todo va a salir bien!- le guiñó un ojo y cogió las riendas de la carreta mientras Emma cabalgaba detrás con una capa oscura, arco y aljaba a la espalda. Tenían que salir pronto, tardarían algunas horas en llegar al convento, entrada la madrugada.

Durante todo el viaje, Zelena le recitó las estrofas a Henry algunas veces. Él ya estaba cansado de aquello, pero dejó a la pelirroja hablando y se abstrajo pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. _“¡Solo es caminar por un túnel y después abrir el portón!”_ Emma ya estaba más adelantada, y cada cierto tiempo se ralentizaba para hablar con ellos. La luna estaba tímida esa noche, aunque era luna llena, las nubes no la dejaban mostrarse en su esplendor. La bruja miraba hacia arriba algunas veces comprobando el tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Henry cuando percibió que ella hacía eso a cada momento.

-Tengo miedo de que el tiempo nos perjudique…- suspiró ansiosa. No mucho tiempo después notaron que algo se movía con rapidez entre los arbustos. Era una sombra veloz que rasgaba el bosque. Emma sonrió desde lo alto del caballo. Cuando las nubes dieron una pequeña tregua, Zelena se llevó un tremendo susto cuando percibió el pelo negro del lobo gigante pasar a su lado, al borde del camino. Regina se había juntado a ellos, pues estaban cerca del convento.

Subieron la ladera con cuidado. El lobo olisqueaba por delante y Emma lo seguía montada en Eclipse. Antes de dar la última curva y encontrarse con el portón a pocos metros, el lobo hizo un pequeño desvío a la derecha. Zelena no podría seguirlos con la carrera y pidió que la esperasen, pero Emma siguió a la fiera. Henry ayudó a la bruja a coger las antorchas, cuerdas, sus pociones y el pergamino que iba en su faltriquera de piel de carnero. Emma dio la vuelta para decirles que se dieran prisa.

Cuando estaban ya en el interior de bosque, el lobo  aulló de nuevo. Caminaron durante unos metros más y Emma descendió, y tiró del caballo para amarrarlo a un árbol que tenía una gran copa baja que camuflaba bien con su espesa sombra el pelo negro de Eclipse. Continuaron más hacia delante y encontraron al lobo olisqueando una roca. Emma fue hasta el animal y le acarició el pelo, en seguida caminó hacia el interior de la roca- el camino de piedras que Henry debería seguir estaba ahí. La rubia encendió una antorcha y se la pasó al muchacho.

-¡Bien, chico, te toca!- dijo aprensiva.

-Tendré cuidado, estate segura de eso…- ella ni esperó a que terminara la frase, lo agarró fuertemente, acarició sus cabellos y dejó que él desapareciese por el pasillo frío que tenían delante. Las dos  mujeres se quedaron observando hasta que ya no pudieron ver la luz de la antorcha.

-¡Ahora solo quedamos nosotras, querida!- Zelena sonrió y tiró de Emma por el brazo. El lobo ya se alejaba y esperó a las mujeres en el camino de la ladera. Ellas escuchaban su fuerte respiración y las patas batiendo con fuerza en el suelo. Tras la última curva del camino, encontrarían los portones del convento a pocos metros. El lobo subió a una cierta altura para alcanzar el punto más alto del muro del convento-Regina se había pasado dos noches estudiando aquellas paredes y, al contrario de lo que el monje había visto durante el día, durante la noche había algunos guardias vigilando por los vanos del muro- no eran muchos, pero suficientes para causar grandes problemas a la fiera con sus ballestas. Emma y Zelena esperaron detrás de los arbustos- ahora era rezar para que Regina pasara ilesa por aquellos guardias.

Dentro del convento la rutina de calma persistía, salvo por la presencia de Killian en el sótano. Aún estaba despierto y dispuesto a realizar su trabajo. Aurora ya se había recogido hacía horas, pero el monje insistía en sus búsquedas. Había conseguido sacar alguna información valiosa de la novicia como, por ejemplo, los rumores de hermanas expulsadas por cometer pecado de sodomía- las leyes canónicas preveían una multa según la edad de las mujeres, sin embargo, no se podía cobrar en la mayoría de las veces, pues las familias no tenían nada o eran ilocalizables o estaban muertos.

A Killian le gustaría tener una conversación con el Abad al día siguiente para aclarar esos casos y el motivo por el cual no estaban registrados en los libros del convento. Debería visitar a aquellas mujeres de nuevo, pues estaba dispuesto a aclarar todas sus dudas y, para eso, debería escuchar las dos partes.

Cerca de allí, Henry había llegado al corredor que estaba debajo de la capilla. Tenía que subir por algunas piedras salientes de la pared para llegar hasta la tapa que obstruía el foso. Era resbaladizo, pero en pocos minutos llegaría a arriba-durante la subida, que no era muy alta, deseó que Regina consiguiera también pasar por allí cuando amaneciera. Ya arriba se agarró a la reja y la empujó hacia arriba. Con facilidad arrastró la tapa y se alzó entrando en la capilla. La oscuridad lo asustó, pero enseguida se acostumbró a las sombras y  la luna, aún sin mucho brillo, proporcionaba una visión parcial de cómo era el interior del sitio. Cuando vio el altar iluminado con solo una vela, Henry lo miró fijamente, sintió un brazo pasando por su pecho, trabando sus brazos y otra mano tapando su boca.

En el lado de afuera, Zelena y Emma esperaban con frío y muy tensas. De repente, escucharon un grito, cortado por un rugido. Regina había comenzado su ataque. El convento tenía solo el muro frontal, ya que la parte de atrás estaba incrustada en las rocas de la ladera. El lobo había conseguido ascender por las piedras y saltar hacia el muro a su lado izquierdo. El brillo de la luna, opacado por las nubes, acabó ayudando para el ataque, pues el pelo negro pasaba desapercibido ante la velocidad de sus movimientos. Las dos mujeres se adelantaron un poco, aún escondidas, para observar el agitado movimiento que venía de lo alto. Eran en total ocho hombres armados con ballestas y corrían hacia la fiera que ya se había librado de dos de ellos.

Durante la correría, los hombres gritaban intentando llamar la atención de alguien de dentro, pero era inútil- las paredes gruesas de la entrada del edificio no dejaban que sonido alguno incomodara a quien estuviera dentro y, por lo avanzado de las horas, todos estaban en un profundo sueño.

Emma no consiguió quedarse quieta viendo aquello-armó el arco y apuntó su flecha hacia un hombre que corría en dirección contraria al lobo para aferrarse a la campanilla de alarma- el hombre no vio de dónde le había venido la flecha y al girarse para mirar hacia abajo, se desequilibró  cayendo al suelo, quedando inmóvil allí mismo. Zelena intentó avanzar para ayudar, pero las piernas le fallaban.

 El lobo se estaba lanzado sobre tres de los guardias, pero otros dos estaban apostados en mitad del muro, encima del portón, ya preparando sus ballestas para disparar a la fiera. Cuando un tercer cuerpo fue lanzado contra el muro, otro hombre estaba a punto de disparar y, en ese momento la sorpresa se apoderó de Emma que intentaba escalar la pared de piedra-otro lobo tan grande como Regina saltó de la torre de la campana sobre los hombres, destrozando inmediatamente el cuello de uno de ellos, entonces corrió hacia donde estaba el primer lobo.

Zelena se juntó a Emma e intentaba ver lo que sucedía. Escucharon un fino gruñido-un lobo había sido alcanzado. Emma se desesperó e intentó, sin éxito subir por la pared, solo consiguiendo arañarse aún más las manos- pero una vez más el quejumbroso gruñido de las fieras hizo que su corazón se acelerara. De repente, todo quedó en silencio, solo un llanto quedo de un animal herido, después, al lado de ellas, un lobo negro cayó perdiendo el equilibrio. Se levantó con mucha dificultad, agitó su pelo e intentó arrastrarse sobre tres patas para descender la ladera.

-¿Regina?- la rubia lloraba llamando al lobo –Regina, ¿dónde estás? Por favor…-entonces el lobo apareció en lo alto del muro, resoplando. Saltó de allí mismo y se quedó por unos instantes inmóvil, gruñendo quedamente. Su respiración jadeante y alta asustaba aún más a las dos mujeres. Emma se fue acercando lentamente y a cada paso el lobo gruñía mostrándose incómoda con la aproximación- llegó a mostrar los grandes y afilados colmillos. _“¡Regina, te amo!”_ Al decir eso, Emma ya estaba agachada con las manos alrededor del cuello de la fiera que apenas reposó su testa en el cuello de la rubia y parpadeaba lentamente aún muy jadeante. _“¿Estás herida?”_ El lobo movió el rabo como un perro domesticado, después se levantó con cautela, pata por pata hasta que, finalmente, se paró sobre las cuatro y sacudió el brillante pelo negro. Regina no estaba herida.

Zelena avanzó hacia Emma con mucho miedo, colocó la mano en su hombro y la mujer miró hacia ella.

-Toma…- le entregó a Emma dos frascos grandes –Sé que nos creéis mucho en mis recetas, pero tómatelo y dale el otro al lobo- la rubia no tenía idea de lo que era, pero confió en la mujer y se tomó su frasco, luego agarró la mandíbula del lobo con cuidado e hizo que él, aunque se quejaba, bebiera el líquido.

-No es tan ruin…- dijo Emma -¿Qué es?

-Es un brebaje que recupera el ánimo. Después de lo que he visto, no me arrepiento de haberlos traído.

-¿De qué está hecho?- preguntó Emma con curiosidad, pero Zelena sonrió pícara y caminó hacia el portón del convento.

-¡No lo querrás saber, querida! ¡Te lo garantizo!

Emma avanzó una vez más hacia el lobo y le acarició su pelaje con cariño. El animal lamió las manos de la mujer y corrió para descender la ladera-debería entrar por el túnel por el que el muchacho había entrado antes.

Ellas se acercaron al portón para esperar a Henry.

 

 


	14. Antes de la última batalla

Emma andaba de un lado a otro, cada vez más afligida, se restregaba las manos con los ojos fijos ora en el portón ora en Zelena.

-¿Por qué está tardando tanto?

-Calma, ya viene, quizás el sitio sea grande.

-No lo es, él dijo que Regina le había hecho un dibujo, ¡sabes que no es tan grande!

Un ruido de pasos apresados se hizo cada vez más alto al otro lado. Ellas miraron hacia la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Escucharon el ruido del cerrojo y la madera de la puerta siendo arrastrada. La poca luz no daba para ver el rostro de Henry, entraron rápidamente, pero cuando se percibieron los ojos azules que las observaban, comprobaron que era el propio hermano Killian quien había ido a recibirlas. Emma dio un salto hacia atrás con gran pavor al ver al hombre delante de ella. Zelena se detuvo un momento mirando a su alrededor buscando a Henry.

-¿Quién sois y que habéis hecho con el muchacho?- preguntó la pelirroja

-Hablad bajo- él sabía en parte lo que estaba sucediendo, pero se quedó bastante asombrado ante los cuerpos, las flecha clavadas en la madera y ballestas rotas por el suelo -¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?- sintió dos manos agarrándolo por el hábito y apretando su cuello.

-¿Dónde está Henry?- Emma sentía el calor subirle por todo el cuerpo y estaba dispuesta a ahogar al monje.

-¡Calmaos, Emma, el muchacho está bien!- ella aún vaciló en soltarlo –Por favor, no podéis quedaros aquí, venid a la capilla- Emma lo soltó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo con rabia –Allí podremos conversar sobre lo que está sucediendo- caminaron hacia el interior del edificio. Después de pasar por la entrada, algunos corredores más, y llegarían al patio central y la capilla quedaba al otro lado del jardín. Emma miraba a su alrededor y recordaba los pocos momentos que había pasado allí- las largas conversaciones con las hermanas durante los trabajos, las visitas de Regina en su celda y la obsesión de Rumple-apartó todo aquello de la mente para concentrarse en Killian- no confiaba en el monje, pero no tenía otra opción que no fuera seguirlo con la esperanza de que estuviera diciendo la verdad sobre el estado de Henry.

Se detuvieron frente a la capilla. Killian miró hacia los lados y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido, las mujeres entraron y, en seguida, él también entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Caminando soterradamente, él hizo señas para que ellas lo siguieran hasta el corredor lateral de la izquierda-Emma sabía que allí estaba el pasadizo por el que Henry debería haber subido. Más adelante, una pequeña sala, junto al altar iluminado por una débil iluminación, con la puerta entreabierta. Killian pasó por encima de la abertura del foso y comprobó que la tapa seguía fuera de sitio y la mantuvo así. Las dos mujeres no decían nada, pero sus miradas compartían el miedo y la incertidumbre sobre la veracidad del monje y, quién sabe, quizás estuvieran caminando derechas a una trampa. Él se detuvo en la puerta de la pequeña sala y esperó a que ellas entraran. Emma fue la primera y soltó un gemido ahogado, dejando que toda la presión escapara por la  boca. Henry estaba allí aparentemente sin daño alguno. Él sonrió al verla, cuando Zelena entró, Killian cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó de pie apoyado en la madera dando a entender que no dejaría que nadie saliera.

-Tenemos que conversar, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- las mujeres no se pronunciaron y él continuó –Henry, por favor, diles lo que sucede aquí y, quizás, Emma se convenza de que el resto de vuestro plan saldrá bien- la rubia frunció el ceño y torció la boca en señal de reprobación, buscó a Henry con la mirada y vio al muchacho ponerse al lado de Killian. Zelena no fue capaz de mostrar ninguna reacción, pero mantenía su mirada curiosa y atenta sobre ese misterioso hombre.

-La investigación sobre la magia es verdad, Emma-el muchacho comenzó –El hermano Killian vino a la capilla cuando una novicia rubia pasó por su lado corriendo de regreso a su celda después de salir de los aposentos de Rumple.

-Su nombre es Elsa y estaba muy asustada.

-¿Y qué hacíais vos deambulando por el convento de madrugada?- Emma aún desconfiaba de él

-Estaba en el sótano donde se encuentran los libros de registros de este lugar, y después de que una novicia me contara detalles que la Santa Sede no conoce, necesitaba ir más al fondo de mi investigación.

-¿Dónde está esa novicia?- Zelena pudo, finalmente, balbucear alguna cosa

-Ya regresó a su celda, estaba muy asustada, pero consiguió decirme dónde estaba y lo que hacía.

-¿Y qué era?- la rubia apretó los ojos desafiando el monje a continuar. Él sonrió.

-Después de lo que Henry me ha contado, creo que vos misma tenéis esa respuesta-Emma se dejó caer en la silla más próxima, dejando el arco colgando de una de sus manos. Alzó la cabeza y miró al hombre y a Henry.

-Él quiere intentarlo de nuevo- fueron las únicas palabras que Emma dijo, entonces Killian llegó a la conclusión de que  la historia de Elsa no era ningún absurdo y comenzó a relatar. Ella pasaba por el jardín cuando Killian estaba dirigiéndose al refectorio para buscar alguna bebida caliente. La muchacha estaba llorando y temblando, él la abrazó intentando calmarla. Le contó que salía de los aposentos del Abad, quien le había hecho una propuesta de juntarse a él en un ritual para alcanzar ambos un poder más allá del mundo conocido. Emma solo suspiró y completó el relato -…Y él le pidió que mañana viniera aquí- esta vez fue el propio monje quien estaba asombrado con la conclusión y Henry se adelantó.

-Es lo que os he dicho…- se calló señalando a Emma –Ella y Regina pasaron por esto hace tres años, ahora el Abad quiere completar el ritual con otra novicia durante el eclipse- al escuchar aquella palabra, el monje quedó más confuso.

-¿Eclipse? ¿Cómo sabéis que habrá un eclipse?- él no podía comprender cómo aquello iba a suceder, así que, fue el momento de Zelena poner a prueba la religiosidad del hombre.

-Infelizmente personas como vos no miran a la naturaleza y preferís aferraros a los misterios que una fe hipócrita esconde- le mostró el pergamino –Esto es la respuesta que queréis. Fue escrito hace algún tiempo y conseguí traducir cada palabra que menciona la maldición, la fecha y la hora del próximo eclipse- él extendió la mano y cogió el rollo de papel abriéndolo enseguida. Leyó todo lo que estaba escrito y con cada línea sus ojos brillaban. Cuando terminó, cerró el rollo de nuevo y lo mantuvo en sus manos en silencio por algunos segundos. Miró hacia lo alto y se mordió los labios,  ansioso.

-Me gustaría no creer en estas cosas, pero van más allá de mi control de la razón- él bajó la mirada y dijo con voz cargada de preocupación –En todos mis años de estudio, no me había encontrado con hechos tan asombrosos- caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala dejando la puerta libre –¡Todo lo que he descubierto desde que puse los pies dentro de este sitio es demoniaco! ¡Rumple tiene que ser detenido y llevado al Tribunal inmediatamente!- él estaba arrasado. Se llevó las manos al cuello y apretó el crucifijo, después encaró a Emma -¿Os dais cuenta de lo que sucede conmigo? ¿Vos que ya estuvisteis a este lado de la fe podéis comprender lo que pasa dentro de mí?- la rubia bajó la mirada y asintió –Pero tengo que seguir adelante…- respiró hondo y enderezó su cuerpo –Pronto amanecerá y le pedí a Elsa que siguiera el pedido del Abad…

-¡No!- Emma se estremeció –¡Eso ya sucedió una vez y no salió bien!- se desesperó recordando lo que había sucedido con ella y Regina.

-…Pero tendrá que ser así o no podremos detener a Rumple- Killian insistió –Las hermanas estarán aquí en la capilla dentro de un momento para las oraciones de la mañana y creo que Rumple no tiene intención de exponerse.

-¿Qué haremos con los cuerpos de la entrada?

-No habrá problemas hasta que comiencen a hacer la limpieza del edificio, pero eso es más tarde, así que tenemos tiempo- respondió Emma a Zelena con firmeza sabiendo exactamente cómo era la rutina del sitio. Mientras hablaban, el monje se dirigió a un baúl que estaba detrás de la mesa y lo abrió sacando algunas túnicas. Se las entregó a las dos mujeres.

-Esto ayudará a que os mováis entre las hermanas sin llamar la atención.

-¿Y yo?- Henry estaba nervioso, pues todo había cambiado desde que se había encontrado a Killian en la capilla. Ahora estaba a merced de un desconocido y pronto Regina y Emma cambiarían sus estados. No podrían retrasarse más.

-He dejado la tapa del foso retirada para que Regina consiga subir y tú te quedarás aquí con ella hasta que podáis salir. Yo estaré al otro lado esperando que Elsa…- había llegado la hora. Emma se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Era una convulsión que conocía muy bien. Los otros la miraron asustados, Zelena se agachó y le agarró con cuidado la cabeza. Killian y Henry salieron de allí, cerrando de nuevo la puerta, pero antes el muchacho cogió otra túnica, pues sabía que Regina estaría desprovista de cualquier vestimenta cuando volviera a su forma en el foso.

La capilla aún estaba oscura. La vela, oscilando sobre el altar, ahora era solo un pequeño trozo de cera deforme. Henry ató una de las cuerdas que había llevado Zelena a una columna de piedra para que Regina subiera con mayor rapidez. Killian lo dejó allí, cerca de la puerta, y él salió para esperar a Elsa.

Regina se levantó en la oscuridad del túnel aún aturdida por lo sucedido horas antes. Le dolía el cuerpo y percibió algunos arañazos en las piernas de los que salía un poco de sangre. Caminó hasta un punto donde la débil luz caía sobre su cabeza, entonces miró hacia arriba y vio que el paso estaba abierto, no había escalones, solo una cuerda que colgaba. La agarró por la punta y la movió. Henry dejó asomar su cabeza allí arriba y ella sonrió aliviada. _“¡Hasta ahora todo bien!”_ Comenzó su escalada por las piedras salientes de la pared del foso. Henry agarraba la cuerda sintiendo la tensión por el peso de Regina, y su corazón estaba aún más acelerado. Miraba alrededor y el sol ya comenzaba a revelar las esquinas de la capilla. Cuando los brazos de la morena agarraron los bordes del agujero, el muchacho tiró de ella poniendo sobre ella la túnica que llevaba con él- ella se dio cuenta de su desconcierto y sonrió.

-¿Pensaste que llevaría puesto un abrigo de piel?- se levantó y se puso la prenda, pero no entendió cuando el muchacho tiró de ella por el brazo corriendo hacia la salita donde estaban Zelena y el águila -¿A dónde vamos? ¿Qué ha sucedido?- ella lo comprendió cuando vio a la amiga y al pájaro posado en su brazo. La bruja dejaba claro que no se le daban bien los animales, sin embargo ante un gesto de Regina, el ave voló hacia ella. La mujer acarició sus plumas sonriendo –¡Buenos días, mi vida!- Zelena aún agarraba en una de sus manos la túnica de Emma, sonrió a la amiga y le hizo un comentario a Henry.

-El monje no entendió la parte en que ellas intercambiaban los papeles, ¿verdad?- Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Monje?- sin más demora, Zelena hizo que dejara el ave en manos del muchacho y la empujó para salir de ahí.

-Te explico mientras participamos de una misa, querida, ¡será una gran novedad para mí!

Henry las vio cerrar la puerta y se sentó posando al ave sobre su pecho. Enseguida las campanas comenzaron a tocar.

Las hermanas ya entraban en la capilla e iban sentándose en grupos en los bancos, otras se quedaban de pie. Regina y Zelena escogieron una posición desde donde pudieran observar el altar, a lo lejos, pero sin llamar la atención. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morena mientras Zelena le contaba la sucedido con anterioridad- no podía creerse que el monje estuviera metido en aquella situación, pero la bruja le aseguraba que podían confiar en él, debido a sus sospechas de lo que pasaba en Albiano.

La campana dejó de sonar. La pelirroja comprobó si la puerta de la salita estaba cerrada. Regina sintió las piernas flaquear cuando miró hacia el altar y vio al Abad Rumple todo vestido de blanco, colocándose detrás de la mesa. La celebración comenzaba. Zelena la abrazó, enseguida respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse, pero volvió a mirar a la amiga con semblante afligido de quien no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo o de quien creía que no saldrían con vida de ahí. La bruja apretó su mano intentando pasarle confianza y seguridad.

Fuera, el monje divisó a Elsa acercarse junto con Aurora. Las dos caminaban rápido para no retrasarse. Él dejó que su asistente pasara a su lado con una media sonrisa y agarró a la novicia rubia por el brazo. _“Estaos atenta cuando la misa acabe y no salgáis de la capilla, solo sentaos y esperad”_ Ella lo miró asustada con los ojos vidriosos, tenía el miedo estampado en el rostro, sin embargo bajó la cabeza y corrió para juntarse a Aurora. Al pasar por la puerta, la bruja le dijo discretamente a Regina. _“Mira, aquella es la novicia”_ La morena percibió los trazos de Emma en aquella muchacha y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- el Abad tenía en las manos una nueva oportunidad para que su mal prosperase.

Killian se pasaba las manos por el hábito desgastado a la altura de la cintura como si estuviera limpiando algo, dejando claro que estaba muy nervioso. Se giró para entrar en la capilla, pero miró hacia el cielo-sí, el sol tenía un color extraño aquella mañana, estaba apagado, un amarillo viejo con una pequeña parte de su circunferencia oscura- el eclipse había comenzado. Entró ya escuchando al Abad hacer las salutaciones iniciales. Percibió dos bultos diferentes en el lado izquierdo, se colocó detrás y susurró

-Espero que la túnica os haya servido, Hermana Ana- Regina se sobresaltó, hacía mucho que no era llamada así. Miró de reojo y vio al monje a su espalda, él dio un paso hacia delante y siguió hablando –Mantened la calma, el eclipse ya ha comenzado- Zelena también era consciente de eso, pues miraba a través de los pequeños ventanales de la capilla y notaba las tonalidades cada vez más opacas de la iluminación, metió las manos en la túnica y agarró el pergamino que estaba en su faltriquera.

Henry escuchaba las palabras del Abad y un sonido más fuerte cuando la asistencia respondía, pero todo era muy ahogado, no conseguía comprender lo que estaba pasando ahí fuera. Miró al águila y pasó sus manos por sus alas, como Regina solía hacer. Por la ventana observaba cómo el sol iba siendo ocultado por la luna, tal y como Zelena había descrito de camino al convento- el cielo ya tenía un color gris amarillento, como nunca había visto en su vida. De repente, el ave se puso inquieta hasta el punto de arañarlo por encima del jubón, batió las alas insistentemente, pero no produjo sonido alguno, en vez de eso, abría el pico como si el aire le faltase, parecía estar ahogándose. Henry entró en desesperación y la dejó sobre la mesa alejándose de ella. La misa ya estaba por la mitad. Regina sintió un hormigueo por el cuerpo, pero más débil que de costumbre. Miró sus manos trémulas, la boca seca y la cabeza dándole vueltas- por un momento sintió que se desmayaría, jadeante, pero se mantuvo firme, sobre todo porque los efectos no aumentaron de intensidad. Estaba muy nerviosa y Zelena pudo escucharla balbucear _“¡Ha comenzado!”_

 

 


	15. Libres de la oscuridad

 

Rumple estaba preparado para dar por concluida la misa. Su semblante estaba sereno y realizaba el ritual litúrgico sin prisas. En pie, ante los feligreses, empezaba a recitar las últimas palabras

 _“Dominus vobiscum_ ”, a lo que todos respondían “ _Et spiritu tuo_ ”. Él hizo una señal para que todos se levantaran y continuó alzando las manos “ _Benedicat vos omnipotentes Deus Pater, Filius et Spritus Sanctus…Ite, missa est”_ De nuevo el coro respondió _“Deo gratias”_

Las hermanas fueron levantándose, algunos murmullos, iban saliendo solas o en grupitos de tres o cuatro. Killian observaba al Abad-examinó toda la nave y se detuvo cuando avistó a Elsa inmóvil en uno de los últimos bancos, Rumple se sentó en la silla del celebrante detrás del altar. Regina, Zelena y él estaban en una posición rezagada, detrás de una columna de piedra, de tal forma que el Abad no podía verlos y la iluminación del día, especialmente aquel día, dejaba los laterales de la capilla en penumbra. Cuando las últimas hermanas salieron de la capilla, Aurora intentó que Elsa la siguiera, pero la novicia se negó vehementemente apartando a la amiga de allí. Killian se mantuvo delante de Regina y Zelena, protegiéndolas, en caso de que el Abad se diera cuenta, solo lo vería a él. Tras unos instantes de silencio, con la capilla ya vacía, Rumple se levantó y comenzó a descender del altar haciendo un gesto para que Elsa se acercara. La muchacha vaciló, pero respiró hondo y caminó con paso incierto al igual que estaban sus pensamientos. _“¡No puede dejar que ella lo haga!”_ , Regina intentaba reprender a Killian susurrándole que impidiera que la muchacha continuara con aquello, pero fue inútil.

Rumple mostraba satisfacción en su mirada y cuando la novicia estaba casi al alcance de sus manos, él irguió los brazos de forma que asustaba, pues inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a balbucear algo que ninguno de los presentes en la capilla consiguió descifrar. Elsa temblaba tanto que los tres que estaban escondidos podían ver cómo su hábito se movía por la parte de abajo. El Abad fue bajando los pocos escalones del altar y extendió la mano izquierda para que la muchacha le diera la suya. Elsa obedeció. Él fue tirando de ella calmadamente y sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más.

_“¡Nos invaden!” “¡Los centinelas están muertos!”_

Aquel grito proveniente del jardín no podría haber sido más horrendo. Una hermana, una de las de más edad, venía corriendo en dirección a la puerta de la capilla seguida de otras dos. _“¡Han descubierto el desastre en el muro!”_ , Zelena desorbitó los ojos hacia Killian que no apartaba la mirada del altar y Regina observó que Rumple se detuvo ante la escena que venía de afuera. Él apenas levantó el bastón en la mano derecha y las puertas de la capilla batieron con toda fuerza dejando a las mujeres en un caótico alboroto en el jardín. Regina buscó en sus memorias aquellas escenas y todo volvía a su mente- la puerta batiendo, la expresión de Rumple parado en el altar.

En aquel momento, el viejo Abad quería solo acabar su intento-realizar aquel extraño ritual con la novicia de cabellos dorados-cualquier otra cosa que sucediera dentro del convento no sería su responsabilidad cuando el eclipse acabara. Sin embargo, Regina se sentía cada vez más incómoda con el hecho de que aquella muchacha se sacrificara delante de ella y no poder hacer nada. _“¡Yo puedo!”_ , con ese pensamiento caminó alejándose del monje y de Zelena, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la capilla, en el pasillo central.

-¡Parad!- su gritó resonó con un estallido en las cristaleras de colores -¡No podéis continuar con esto!- Rumple desorbitó los ojos y perdió algo de equilibrio, teniendo que agarrarse al bastón. Elsa miró asustada hacia atrás y vio la figura de la morena parada con los ojos fijos en el Abad- la novicia solo se apartó de delante de él permitiendo que Rumple tuviera una visión completa de quien lo estaba desafiando con tanto odio.

-Pensaba que estabais muerta, Hermana Ana- sin alterar la voz, el Abad saludó a Regina –Sed bienvenida de nuevo. ¿Su fiera devoró al águila, o debería decir…- hizo una pequeña pausa –habéis matado ya a vuestra amante?- la morena cerró los puños, pero aquello no debía inmutarla, aunque su rabia crecía, quería matarlo, pero no podía. En aquel momento, no -¿Qué habéis venido a buscar aquí?- el Abad miró alrededor –No hay nada más que os pertenezca a vos o a Emma, hicisteis vuestras elecciones y ella perdió una gran oportunidad de tener todo lo que quisiera…

-Pero yo no quise

Regina se congeló en el sitio. La voz que sonaba detrás de ella era familiar, y hacía tiempo que no la escuchaba. Giró la cabeza y miró sobre sus hombros. Emma estaba ahí. El corazón de la morena se aceleraba cada vez más. Rumple sintió que su rostro ardía-al ver que la rubia estaba viva, su odio apareció y avanzó, dio unos pasos en dirección a ellas y extendió los brazos de nuevo, pero ahora recitaba algo que hizo que la morena se arrodillara sintiendo un calor consumir sus entrañas. Regina gimió y empezó a respirar fatigosamente, buscando aire. Emma se lanzó sobre ella intentando hace algo, pero Regina tenía los músculos endurecidos, no podía moverse-echada sobre las piernas con la cabeza agachada hasta las rodillas y los brazos alrededor del estómago.

Killian avanzó por el lateral de la capilla sin que Rumple se diera cuenta. Elsa fue apartándose entre las filas de bancos tras ella-la muchacha lloraba, presa de un miedo que la mareaba, pues no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo allí y quiénes eran aquellas personas.

-Tontas almas desgraciadas…- él se reía a carcajadas mientras se burlaba de las mujeres -¿Qué pensabais que podríais hacer contra mí? ¡Yo, Señor de las Tinieblas, y después de hoy para siempre! ¡Vosotras no sois sino aberraciones que andan por el mundo, no tenéis poder para impedirme nada!

-¡Comienza, Zelena!- Emma le gritó a la bruja que tenía el pergamino abierto y ya estaba pronunciando las primeras frases todavía bajo la penumbra de la columna de piedra. El Abad buscó por todos lados a la persona a la que Emma llamaba. De repente, Rumple estaba en el suelo con el monje sobre él -¡Rápido, Zelena!- Emma veía que Regina estaba cada vez más débil y su respiración se estaba perdiendo. Killian intentaba luchar con el Abad, pero el viejo tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, agarró el cuello del monje con toda su fuerza, pero dejó caer el bastón a lo lejos.

Zelena se acercaba repitiendo las estrofas del pergamino y cada vez que ella repetía, aumentaba el tono de su voz. Sintió una brisa corriendo por toda la capilla cuando ya casi gritaba aquellas palabras que asustaron a Rumple cuando entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Killian intentaba a toda costa impedir que cogiera de nuevo el bastón, pero el viejo lo agarraba por el cuello con la intención de estrangularlo.

-¡No podéis acabar con la oscuridad, bruja!- sus manos apretaban el cuello del monje con más fuerza.

Afuera, las hermanas se habían dispersado por el jardín. Cuando los gritos comenzaron en la capilla, grandes nubes se juntaron dando comienzo a una sombría tempestad, sin embargo el eclipse no fue percibido. Fuertes rachas de viento rodearon el convento, derrumbando todo a su paso-jarrones, ropas, cestos, ramas de los árboles, tejas siendo arrancadas- las mujeres se encaminaban hacia sus celdas gritando, dejando atrás la devastación que la propia naturaleza estaba creando esa mañana. El viento llegó con tal brutalidad que las vidrieras de la capilla estallaron casi al mismo tiempo. En aquel momento, Henry venía corriendo por el lateral con el arco de Emma y las flechas en las manos, se encontró con la lucha del Abad y del monje- miró deprisa  a su alrededor, vio a Elsa, Zelena, Emma, pero al ver a Regina echada, ya casi sin vida corrió hasta ellas lo más rápido que pudo.

El viento cesó de repente. El eclipse estaba llegando a su fin. Se disiparon las nubes.

Silencio en la capilla. Elsa lloraba bajito, ahora agachada entre los bancos con las manos sobre la cabeza. El muchacho dejó caer el arma que traía cerca de su dueña. Zelena estaba exhausta y se sentó en el suelo aún con el pergamino en las manos.

-Se acabó…-dijo mirando a Emma. La rubia sostenía el cuerpo de Regina junto al suyo, pero no estaba obteniendo respuesta física de la morena. Estaba inconsciente -¿Escuchaste, Emma? ¡Se acabo!- la bruja gritó dejando que la tensión se transformase en lágrimas.

El monje aún agarraba a Rumple, sin embargo el Abad dejó de apretar su cuello. Los ojos penetrantes mostraban un pavor fuera de lo común, las venas de la frente resaltaban y su rostro adquirió un tono rojo como si estuviera hirviendo. Emitió un sonido que se acercaba a un fuerte rugido. Era la ira que se apoderaba por completo de él. Se giró hacia el monje.

-¡Soltadme!- le dio un puñetazo y Killian cayó cerca del bastón. El Abad se levantó con dificultad debido al esfuerzo para contener al monje. Buscó a Elsa y solo vio su cabeza agachada entre los bancos. Fijó sus ojos en las dos mujeres tiradas en el suelo en el fondo de la capilla- estaba asustado, no comprendía cómo la maldición podía haber terminado-¿Qué habéis hecho, bruja?- gritó buscando a Zelena. Henry se dio cuenta de que el hombre caminaba en su dirección, pues estaba cerca de Emma, entonces se apartó hasta pegarse a la puerta de la capilla.

Rumple se paró al lado de Emma, que mantenía a Regina en sus brazos. Él observó lentamente a la rubia con el rostro desfigurado por el odio. Emma no emitía sonido alguno, no se movía, solo las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, mojando la pálida piel de Regina recostada sobre su pecho. El Abad comenzó a reírse, una carcajada larga y asustadora, conmemoraba la inercia de Regina, pues estaba muerta, así que, ¿de qué servía haber roto su hechizo si las amantes ya no podrían tenerse la una a la otra? Él comenzó a dar vueltas por el pasillo de la nave riendo cada vez más alto. Killian cogió el bastón del suelo, aún notaba que le faltaba el aire y tenía el cuello con marcas rojas del estrangulamiento del que había escapado. Con dificultad, el  monje se fue levantando, lentamente, afirmó sus piernas, llevando el tronco hacia delante para tomar equilibrio.

-Eh, Rumple- llamo al Abad que aún sonreía contemplando la desgracia que caía sobre Emma. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio el bastón en manos del monje. Cuando Killian percibió la fragilidad del viejo Abad, temiendo por aquella pieza, comprendió que el tal poder que Rumple controlaba estaba ligado a aquel cetro. Sin pensárselo mucho, alzó la rodilla y agarrando el objeto con las dos manos lo partió en dos sobre la pierna. El Abad se paró en seco. Aún llevaba la mitra sobre la cabeza. El monje abrió mucho los ojos, pues no se creía lo que tenía delante-un hilo de sangre comenzaba a brotar de la cabeza del Abad-Killian sintió su cuerpo estremecer, lo que estaba presenciando era algo único y nadie le había contado nada parecido ni siquiera había nada registrado-el bastón guardaba mucho más que el poder que Rumple tenía, también contenía su vida. El hombre se pasó la mano por la cabeza y gritó cuando vio su propia sangre en sus dedos, cayó de rodillas, jadeó de una forma horrible y cayó de bruces.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Regina también emitió el mismo sonido. Se incorporó de repente con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta intentando respirar. Ese movimiento hizo que Emma se apartara, cayendo hacia atrás desequilibrada-la rubia tenía las mismas facciones, sin embargo no respiraba con tanta tranquilidad. Regina recobró la consciencia y se giró hacia Emma. Se perdió ahí, percibiendo cada detalle que aún recordaba. Lentamente una sonrisa tierna brotó de sus labios y una lágrima rodó hasta el canto de la boca. Emma no se movía, aquellos ojos verdes estaban más brillantes que cualquier otro día que antecediera a ese instante-era Regina, delante de ella, sin restricción de tiempo, hora, día o noche. Se sentó mejor y enseguida se aferró a la morena, que se quedó sin saber qué hacer con los brazos en el aire, sintiendo solo el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo. Poco a poco, bajó los brazos y los pegó a la espalda de la rubia, y la palpó con cuidado como si estuviera comprobando que la mujer que estaba tocando era real.

-¿Eres tú?- una pregunta al mismo tiempo que una celebración. Regina se apartó un poco y aferró la cabeza de Emma entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos buscaban cada detalle de su rostro -¡Eres tú!- finalmente dijo soltando una risa de alivio.

-¡Se acabó, mi amor!- la voz embargada de Emma salía como un débil soplo de lo grande que eran los sentimientos que la envolvían -¡Te amo!

-¡Te amo, Emma!- susurrando aquella frase las dos pegaron sus cabezas, quedando inmóviles durante un tiempo. Después, los labios de Emma se deslizaron lentamente por el rostro de Regina hasta encontrar sus labios y besarlos con tanta intensidad y ternura que se olvidaron completamente de lo que había a su alrededor.

Killian bajó en calma del altar y comprobó si Elsa estaba bien, la novicia no había abandonado el sitio donde se había escondido, ella continuaba entre los bancos aún muy asustada. El monje fue hasta ella y extendió su mano para que se juntara a él e ir hacia donde estaban las mujeres. Zelena continuaba también sentada en el suelo, ahora con Henry a su lado-repitiendo el gesto de Killian, sacó a la bruja de aquella esquina-ella sonrió y acarició los cabellos del muchacho.

-Regina, ¿estás bien?- quiso saber cuando llegó a su altura

-¿Qué crees tú, Zelena?- rió sin soltarse de Emma

-Bien…- ella suspiró –¡Creo que necesitamos un buen trago de la bebida más fuerte que exista en este mundo!

-¡Ah, en eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con la bruja!-era Killian acercándose y trayendo a Elsa a su lado –Sé que el convento tiene una reserva de vino, pero las novicias no supieron decirme dónde está- miró a la muchacha y rió. Se quedaron en silencio. El religioso había escuchado todo lo que Regina y Emma se dijeron sentadas en el suelo. Killian no tardó en romper ese clima –¡Calma, muchachas, acabamos de pasar por un apocalipsis, espero conversar con vosotras de cosas más serias después de comer y beber lo suficiente para olvidar lo que aquí ha pasado!

Henry ayudó a las mujeres a levantarse, a sus protectoras y sus protegidas, pero no conseguía decir una palabra. En aquel momento, el curioso se había quedado completamente mudo. Emma tocó su rostro con la punta de los dedos, provocándole una larga sonrisa mientras Regina pasaba el brazo por la cintura del muchacho. Notando la incomodidad de él, la morena preguntó

-¿Qué ocurre, querido?- miró a Emma que se encogió de hombros sin entender nada –Di, Henry, ¿qué ocurre?

-Es difícil de decir…-finalmente, se abrió –Es extraño veros juntas…Por primera vez…- rió avergonzado, pero abrazó a ambas ganando enseguida varios besos.

Las puertas de la capilla aún estaban cerradas y Zelena impidió que Killian las abriese argumentando que deberían decidir qué hacer con el cuerpo de Rumple. El monje, siendo totalmente sincero, dijo que no le importaba, que las hermanas podían hacer lo que les pareciera. Fue hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par con tal ímpetu que asustó a quien estaba cerca de él y había presenciado sus actos hasta aquel momento. Explicó que después de haber presenciado todo aquello sería difícil seguir creyendo en algunas cosas, necesitaría tiempo para comprender, pero no sería en Roma donde encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba, así que, no volvería a su monasterio, no volvería con su familia, quizás se haría peregrino. Mientras contaba lo que pretendía hacer, las hermanas no se atrevieron a entrar en la capilla al ver a lo lejos el cuerpo del Abad Rumple tirado en el suelo. Algunas salieron gritando, otras se llevaron las manos a la boca imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido allí dentro durante el eclipse y el vendaval. Solo Aurora reunió el valor para llegar hasta Elsa que, al igual que Killian, intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido.

Regina y Emma se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la capilla, aún bien juntas, intercambiaron caricias, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos y por sus rostros-era todo novedad después de tres largos años-sería difícil romper aquel encanto, y nadie que las estuviera observando quería interrumpirlas.

Por más que Killian lo rechazara, no podía negar que ahora él era el único superior presente en el convento y tendría que orientar a las hermanas sobre qué hacer con el cuerpo del Abad y con los cuerpos encontrados frente al edificio. Primero se dirigió hacia las dos novicias-Aurora estaba abrazando a Elsa que no decía nada, solo miraba hacia el vacío sin ninguna expresión. El monje caminó hasta ellas y se sentó en el murete de piedra que rodeaba el jardín.

-Necesito agradeceros, Aurora. Sin vuestra ayuda, quizás aún tendríamos al Abad andando por ahí y Elsa estaría perdida en su magia negra- la muchacha sonrió, pero Elsa sentía curiosidad por el monje.

-Hermano Killian, ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?

-Sinceramente no tengo ni idea, Elsa

-¡Quedaos con nosotras!- sugirió la novicia –Podéis conducirnos de una manera más honesta, podéis ser nuestro consejero y tutor hasta que consigamos encontrar a una madre superiora- al escuchar aquellas palabras, Killian se asombró al ver que Elsa había perdido aquel aspecto frío de su apariencia y ya no había tristeza en sus ojos. Solo respondió que debería pensárselo.

Zelena se acercó a sus dos amigas y ofreció uno de sus elixires a Regina, pero Emma lo rechazó por ella.

-¡No! ¡No bebas, no quiere decir de qué está hecho! ¿Y te puedes creer que me lo tomé?- Emma no paraba de hablar, señal de que estaba nerviosa, pero se quedó extrañada cuando Regina se echó a reír y cogió el frasco de las manos de Zelena y bebió antes de que la rubia pudiera impedírselo -¡No, Regina!

-¡Emma, es té de manzana con hierbas del campo! No seas boba…-tras esas palabras acabó llevándose un pellizco -¡Eh, cuidado! Casi muero hoy…- rió -¡Y por dos veces!- exclamó, pero se arrepintió de la broma cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma se ponía triste -¿Qué he dicho, mi amor? ¡Fue una broma!

-¡Que no ha tenido gracia!...- la rubia abrazó fuertemente a la otra mujer –Prométeme que nunca más me dejarás

-Pero nunca te he dejado, Emma…- Regina alzó una ceja e hizo surgir la vieja sonrisa en el canto de los labios –Siempre he estado cerca, solo que con más pelo de lo normal- otra broma, otro pellizco.

Lo que vino a continuación fue obra de Killian. Pidió que las hermanas que solían ir hasta la aldea fueran a buscar ayuda para retirar los cuerpos de delante del convento, que solo dijeran que había sido un asalto. Zelena y Henry buscaron la carreta de la bruja que había quedado en el sendero, algo más alejada. Entonces Emma se acordó y se preocupó por Eclipse, atado y solo cerca del túnel de piedra. Regina decidió que deberían marcharse cuanto antes, pues no le gustaría que las personas de la aldea las viesen allí, así que se despidieron del monje.

-¿Os vais a quedar aquí, hermano Killian?

-Tenía planeado quedarme una semana, pero creo que después de toda esta situación, me quedaré hasta que envíen a otra persona o elijan a una madre superiora.

-Gracias- dijo Emma –Por todo- él miró a la rubia y sonrió

-Antes de regresar a mi monasterio, me pasaré a haceros una visita y tomar un té.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el ron?- rió Emma conociendo su vicio.

-¡No quiero volver a correr el riesgo de hablar de más borracho con un muchacho curioso! – deshizo la sonrisa y miró seria a las dos –Quiero que entendáis una cosa: aunque tenga un conflicto interno, tengo que terminar lo que vine a hacer, pero en mi relato al Cardenal no habrá mención alguna de ninguna de las dos- ellas siguieron mirándolo y continuó –Creo que vuestro tiempo de expiación ha acabado. Podéis ir en paz.

Ellas se despidieron del resto de hermanas, algunas de ellas conocidas. Caminaron hacia el edificio principal y llegaron a los muros. Emma miró hacia lo alto y suspiró.

-Tuve mucho de miedo de perderte aquí

-Me gustaría saber por dónde anda aquel lobo…-dijo Regina aún intrigada por la presencia de aquel lobo en los últimos días, pero no podía negar que si no fuera por él, quizás ellas no estarían saliendo del convento juntas y vivas. Al atravesar el portón, sintieron el alivio por completo, finalmente estaban libres de toda la oscuridad que había caído sobre ellas. La carreta de Zelena ya estaba preparada frente al convento, ella y Henry las estaban esperando. Entonces enfilaron por el sendero, solo parando para recuperar a Eclipse-en aquel viaje Henry lo montaría. Regina y Emma fueron en la parte de atrás de la carreta, intercambiándose caricias, sonriendo, conmemorando, enamoradas como nunca lo habían dejado de estar.

Días después, el hermano Killian pasó por la cabaña para despedirse como había prometido. Había providenciado la celebración de los votos de Aurora en cuanto la madre superiora, venida de Trento, asumiera las riendas del convento. Elsa decidió abandonar la clausura y seguiría viaje hacia Roma, en cuanto su amiga tomara los votos. Cuando se le preguntó por los nuevos rumbos de la muchacha, el monje rio algo avergonzado y explicó que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en sus estudios sobre las leyes canónicas, herejías y prácticas oscuras dentro del clero.

Emma había vuelto a enseñarle a Henry a leer y escribir y los avances eran considerables. También estaba aprendiendo con Zelena algunas recetas y, por eso, solía pasar noches en casa de la bruja, montaba a Eclipse y hacía los recados que Regina le mandaba en la aldea. La morena planeaba cambios en la cabaña-organizar, reformar, ampliar. Además del huerto bien cuidado, ahora tenían un jardín donde la rubia había comenzado a cultivar algunas flores de la región. Los días estaban más cálidos, las noches más acogedoras.

Cierta noche, tras la cena, se preparaban para ir a dormir. Henry pasaría dos días con Zelena, pues tenían que ir a buscar algunas hierbas a otra aldea más alejada de allí. Regina había avivado el fuego en la chimenea, Emma estaba dejando la tetera sobre el fogón cuando la morena la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de la rubia. Era la primera vez, después de todo lo ocurrido, que se quedaban a solas en la cabaña.

-¿Sabes cuánto te amo?

-No- Emma bromeó. Regina la giró y le dio un caluroso beso mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos dorados. Emma la agarró por la cintura, acercándola más. Allí mismo comenzaron las caricias. Un beso, un abrazo. Se desnudaron la una a la otra con tal cuidado, se tocaban levemente sintiendo la piel,  los dedos suaves paseando por el cuerpo. Las pulsaciones aumentando, todo era tan placentero. Los brazos buscaban el cuerpo de la otra como en una danza.

Sentir la suavidad y el perfume en las pieles de ambas las excitaba y las envalentonaba. Ojos cerrados y sentidos agudizados. Regina tiró de Emma por la mano y cayeron sobre la cama.

Emma hizo que una pierna de Regina se entrelazara con las de ella. La morena, a su vez, surcaba todos los caminos de su rostro-oreja, mentón, cuello. Regina sintió la mano de su pájaro apretándole la cintura. Ella respiraba pesadamente y rápidamente, en un tímido movimiento, Emma pasó los dedos por sus pechos y eso la hizo gemir. Agarraba a Regina por los brazos e iba descendiendo por el cuerpo-dedos y boca-el olor de aquel cuerpo dejaba a la rubia palpitante; con los ojos cerrados, la muchacha iba palpando las curvas de los pechos de Regina que se aferró a los cabellos de su amada y la apretó con las piernas. Quería estar más cerca de Emma, sentirla totalmente. Se dejó caer, aturdida, en la cama cuando sintió sus pechos siendo besados y rápidamente succionados tímidamente por la rubia.

-Más fuerte- pedía mordiéndose los labios.

Emma obedeció y notó cómo sus cabellos eran apretados, se sentía aferrada al cuerpo de Regina que, en un gesto veloz, recostó a la rubia en la cama invirtiendo las posiciones. Ahora era el lobo quien dominaba la situación- se acercó mordiendo lentamente los muslos de la compañera que respiraba jadeante y cada vez más pesadamente a media que Regina iba subiendo. Se detuvo, finalmente, en medio de las piernas de Emma- estaba mojada de tanta tensión. Regina buscó una vez más el rostro de Emma y miró profundamente en sus ojos.

-Te amo, mi pequeño pájaro- la besó profundamente. Emma sintió cómo su compañera la penetraba. Una sensación de placer que la dejó embriagada. Relajó todo el cuerpo definitivamente-estaba entregada a Regina por completo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo gimiendo de placer. Quería que aquel momento no tuviera fin. Besos y caricias. Empezó a jadear más. Regina succionaba sus pechos mientras la penetraba más profundamente. Emma estalló en gozo, gimiendo, trémula entre los brazos de su amada, que la miraba con tamaño placer, que podría también alcanzar el orgasmo viendo a la rubia convulsionando bajo ella. Se acostaron la una al lado de la otra. Se abrazaron. Regina colocó a su mujer recostada sobre su pecho, escuchando su acelerado corazón.

-Te amo- la besó en la cabeza. Se quedaron allí, inmóviles y en silencio unos instantes. Regina sonrió –Eres hermosa, mi pequeña.

Otro beso apasionado. Emma se fue sentando en la cama lentamente, pasó los dedos ligeramente por las piernas de ella y sintió que estaba completamente excitada. Regina respiraba pesadamente, pero se dejaba arrastrar por los deseos de la rubia que, entonces, aún sentada en la cama condujo una de sus manos entre las piernas de Regina y comenzó a acariciarla sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

-¿Quieres sentir lo que yo he sentido?- dijo mordiéndose los labios sin dejar de tocarla. Ante la pregunta, la fiera separó las piernas ligeramente y se dejó penetrar por Emma que vaciló al principio, pero pronto repitió los movimientos que la hicieron palpitar fuertemente minutos atrás -¿Te gusta?- Regina gimió bajito, casi el “sí” no se oyó -¿Quieres más?

-Quiero- la morena respondió llevando los brazos hacia atrás y agarrándose al cabecero de la cama.

Emma apartó sus piernas lentamente y quedó echada entre ellas. Las dos habían encontrado la sintonía. Regina sintió cómo la boca caliente la succionaba y la lengua exploraba toda su intimidad. Se agarró firmemente al cabecero de la cama y gimió alto abriendo más las piernas. La rubia se aferró a ellas y permaneció allí un tiempo. Sentía el sabor del gran lobo y quería cada vez más. Le mordió ligeramente los muslos, lamió, la penetró con la lengua y continuó chupándola insaciablemente. Agarró los pechos de Regina,  masajeó sus pezones, tirando de ellos ligeramente de vez en cuando, veía en sus ojos el mismo placer que había sentido. Subió mordisqueando su barriga y se recostó sobre ella.

-Eres mía- Emma se sintió dentro de su mujer y eso hizo que su respiración se acelerara. Se agarraba a ella gimiendo de placer, hasta que los movimientos se volvieron más intensos. Regina gimió enloquecida al alcanzar su gozo. La rubia se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.

Se besaron una vez más.

-Te amo- dijo la morena susurrando entre temblores.

Algunos besos más y caricias por todo el cuerpo, cabellos, manos. Y después se quedaron dormidas.

La luna brillaba en el cielo produciendo una claridad sin igual. La madrugada se prolongaba fría y provocó que las dos se aferrasen aún más, agotadas por el amor. Y sería así por más noches y el tiempo no transcurriría a través de lo que sentían-ahora estaban libres, no había sufrimiento, no había oscuridad.

Adentrada la madrugada, no muy lejos de allí, un lobo aullaba solitario en el bosque que rodeaba el claro donde se encontraba la cabaña.

 

**FIN**


End file.
